Naruto: Master of his Fate
by Pheonixblade
Summary: In a twist Naruto's life is spared from being completely hopeless, finding solace where few would expect, with a Family of his own making. Naruto/Fem!Haku/Fem!Sasuke/Hinata/Harem! Rated M for future chapters, mature subject matter, and later situations. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Master of His Fate**

By Pheonixblade

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Neither Naruto, nor High School DxD.

**Story Start**

Uzumaki Naruto didn't understand what was happening. It was a beautiful evening in the village of Konoha. The moon was full, the stars were shining, the wind was giving a gentle caress to the many citizens, he was running from angry shinobi... Wait, what?

At the age of four years, Naruto was pretty fast. His short, sunshine-blonde hair waving in the wind of his passing. Naturally spiking in every different way it was as untamable as the boy who owned it. Dressed in simple charcoal-colored pants, a dark red long sleeved shirt, and black sandals, Naruto kept running. Following hot on his heels through the streets and narrow alleyways of Konoha was a squad of what appeared to be ANBU covered in brightly-colored paint. Then he ran into a pair of legs covered in a long skirt... Well shit.

"Ara, Naruto-sama, where might you be heading to in such a rush?" A kind and somewhat amused, not to mention distinctly feminine, voice asked. Looking up from his position on the ground, Naruto saw one of "caretakers", Uchiha Mikoto. A beautiful woman, Mikoto's long black hair was the envy of many other women in Konoha. Slightly tanned skin, light complexion, dark eyes, and zero applied make-up finished off this absolutely unique woman's face. Her dress was as simple as her appearance was not; ankle-length dark blue skirt, and pink turtleneck sweater, both of common homespun wool, and a pair of reed-sandals. All together she was an enchanting image, and many a man cursed Uchiha Fugaku for having won the heart of such a woman. Unfortunately for Naruto, the current smile on her face expressed not merely amusement, but also the possibility of being deprived of his favorite food: ramen!

"Um, well, you see ... I kinda, sorta, maybe ... Paint-bombed ANBU headquarters again!" He said in a rush, hoping that with the truth his ramen wouldn't be taken away from him. He really didn't want to go through withdrawal again! As he remembered the last time he angered Mikoto more of his "caretakers" started showing up... Along with the obviously annoyed ANBU members.

First to arrive was another raven-haired woman, Kurenai Yuhi. Lustrous dark hair fell in natural waves to just past her shoulders, tanned skin, fair complexion, and bright red eyes, this was Konoha's "Ice Queen" and "Genjutsu Mistress", and yet again a woman many men would kill to have as theirs. If Mikoto could be described as "mother", then this beauty was obviously "Elder Sister". Respect her, she'll respect you... to an extent of course. Standing just slightly taller than Mikoto, who herself stood just under five and a half feet, Kurenai cut an imposing figure in her Chunin uniform of dark red bodysuit and Chunin flack vest. Despite her air of seriousness though, you could easily tell she was trying not break out laughing at the stunt Naruto pulled.

Next, and thankfully last of his current "caretakers", was one more woman. Ichiraku Ayame. Just five years older than Naruto, Ayame was a nice girl, long brown hair kept away from her face by use of a bandana, a gift from her father Teuchi who owned and ran Naruto's favorite ramen stand. Dark eyes in a slightly chubby face, the nine year old girl filled the role of "playmate" for Naruto today... Too bad that Naruto has a rather large problem with sitting still for any length of time, as Ayame was asked to help her father in the back of the ramen stand to get ready for the following day. She was even still wearing her work outfit of creme-colored baggy trousers and kimono top covered by an apron, so obviously she had lit out after him as soon as she noticed him gone. Probably hadn't taken very long, Naruto's personality is rather loud.

"Naruto! What did you do this time?" Ayame wasn't quite shouting, but her point was easily made clear. Either he confessed and received a relatively light punishment, or he could try and weasel his way out of it and possibly be in a worse situation. He decided discretion was the better part of valor, but attempting fool Ayame was plain stupid. And so, like a wet house of cards, Naruto folded, revealing all he had been up to in the three hours since he gave her the slip. Setting off paint bombs in ANBU headquarters, shaving no less than five inmates of Torture and Interrogation bald without their notice, even managing to hit the Inuzuka Clan compound with synthesized pheromones... How did he get that last one? It goes without saying that his caretakers and the ANBU were more than a little shocked at just how much he accomplished in three hours.

Speaking of the ANBU, it was a full squad of five members. Each one arriving in descending order of rainbow colors... Not quite certain if that was intentional or not, no one there bothered to speak of it. The apparent leader, if arrival order was to be believed, was covered in bright red from the neck down, accentuating her obviously female form, her Cat-marked mask and short purple hair the only parts of her uncovered by the paint. The next four members were all male. Saru (Monkey) in orange, Taka (Hawk) in yellow, Kuma (Bear) in green, and Iruka (Dolphin) in blue. None of them seemed very happy, despite the fact you couldn't actually see their faces. They simply radiated ill-content.

All this, for a prank? Okay, three mid-range pranks in the same number of hours, but still. They were just pranks. Jokes. Aren't people supposed to laugh at jokes? This is what had Naruto confused. He was told that jokes were for fun and humor... Why wasn't anyone laughing? He did well, right? Expressing these thoughts out loud proved him correct though when everyone else suddenly burst into what could only be termed as out-right, gut-busting laughter. ANBU included. Though they vowed to find ways to increase their headquarters's security so it couldn't happen again. Just like the last time... Heads hung in shame that they still couldn't stop one child from finding them and entering without notice.

"Naruto-sama, please refrain from such acts in the future, no matter how entertaining they might be," Mikoto said in a voice that clearly stated she didn't believe he would actually comply with her wish. How did Naruto know this? She was smiling, and even still giving out the occasional giggle. He loved that laugh, that smile, he felt as though they were reserved for only him. Certainly her _husband_ never made her laugh, not since he threw her out with their new-born daughter, named Tsukiko, four years ago, where she was taken in immediately by Naruto's birth-mother, one Uzumaki Kushina, and Mikoto's best-friend.

Naruto still didn't understand why Uchiha Fugaku would throw Mikoto out just because she birthed a daughter instead of a son. It made no sense. She was his wife, someone he had vowed to love and honor. Instead, when she failed to bear the expected second son, Fugaku tossed her aside like a used rag. Thus is how Mikoto and Tsukiko came to be in the "service" of the Uzumaki family. And even though Tsukiko was only four years old she took what few "duties" she was given with a seriousness that belied her age. Like Mother like daughter in that respect at least. Serious about her duty.

Poor girl. Tomorrow would be HER day to try and keep Naruto out of trouble. Mikoto suddenly felt some sympathy for her second child. Uzumaki Naruto was practically a force of Nature. Stopping him was all but impossible. Diverting him, however, was fully possible. If he seemed bored, you had one of two basic choices; either start running and hope he didn't feel like chasing you for giggles, or offer up some poor random person for his pranks. Mikoto made sure Tsukiko was told of these options when the young girl was first given the task six months prior. Was it cruel to toss a random person into the path that is Uzumaki "Hurricane" Naruto? Yes. Will his "servants" continue in this pattern? Without question or remorse. Why? Because by doing so they spared the sanity of the Masses dealing with a bored Uzumaki.

Mikoto shuddered. People thought Naruto was bad, they should remember his deceased mother! Kami, that woman could have had even the god Loki taking notes. She loved the woman like a sister, but did her son have to take after Kushina in THAT way? Looking at the now smiling young boy, she couldn't but think it might be for the best. It gave him a way to be close to Kushina, even if he didn't know it.

That was something Mikoto thought on as she, Kurenai, and Ayame walked Naruto away from the now-amused ANBU after apologizing thoroughly and reassuring them that the paint would simply wash right off with some water. Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's birth-mother, died shortly after bringing Naruto into the world. Stress due to childbirth, they said. No one knew who his father was, but as Kushina had red hair and dark violet eyes, it could be said that Naruto probably looked a great deal like the man. Mikoto had suspicions, of course, blonde hair and cerulean eyes were almost unheard of, but with her primary suspect dead she could hardly confirm it. Feeling a tug on her left sleeve she looked down into the troubled cerulean blue eyes of her "Master".

"Mikoto-chan? Why do they stare at me like that?" Naruto asked as he indicated the glares of hatred, resentment, fear, and mistrust being thrown at him by the passing civilians. It was nothing new, not really. He had noticed the stares some months ago, but didn't know what he did to deserve them. At the time he had simply passed it off as a reaction to his pranks, but then why the looks of hatred and fear?

"I believe it has to do with Kyuubi, Naruto-sama. They don't trust that you are as you appear." Mikoto replied in a soft voice so only their little group could hear.

The Kyuubi, short for "Kyuubi no Kitsune", was a massive red-furred fox the size of a mountain, with nine tails said to represent the power it held. It was said that a single swing of one of it's tails could cause tsunami's or destroy mountains, and four years ago it appeared from nowhere to attack Konoha. The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, utilized a powerful shinobi art called Fuinjutsu, the Art of Sealing, to lock the beast away. The problem lay in the fact that he couldn't use just anything to contain the fox, no he had to use a child, a newborn infant, all because only then could the container's Chakra Network grow accustomed to the influx of power from the beast. Naruto was that child, a newborn whose umbilical cord had been cut not even an hour before.

Of course the Yondaime was still a man, a powerful man, but a man none the less. Even such a man as he could not simply Seal the fox away, he required help. To receive this help he summoned a greater being called the Shinigami. In return for aid, the Shinigami would be given the Yondaime's soul as payment.

Thus died the Yondaime Hokage, and so began Naruto's life of semi-misery. If not for the kindness of Kushina taking in Mikoto and Tsukiko he may very well have grown up alone. That being said, though he was grateful to have them, he wished his Mother could have been with him. After all, a mother wouldn't call her son "sama". He wanted friends, he wanted to be seen for himself, he wanted ramen! Wait wait wait! Priorities, Naruto! First things first, and all that.

"So, it's because of Kurama?" He asked, suddenly realizing he was rambling to himself in his head, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with one hand. He needed to stop doing that. He had "met" the giant fox in his sleep last year, and was pleasantly surprised. The fox, Kurama as he found it was called, wasn't filled with hatred and anger as he was originally led to believe. Instead he was greeted calmly, the scenery was something like a small forested glade. Of course, in respect to Kurama, a great many things were considered small. The two had talked for what seemed like hours. Kurama coming to be surprised at the level of thoughtfulness present in a three year old child, and Naruto was surprised Kurama hadn't tried to kill or maim him. They struck a fairly easy truce; Naruto wouldn't forcibly take Kurama's power, and in return Kurama would help build Naruto into a person his Mother would be proud of. So far to date, the agreement was working fairly well. There were two little side effects that Naruto didn't know about, however. And Kurama didn't feel like enlightening the boy just yet. Mostly because even she didn't know what they were. ... Oh yes, that was surprise for Naruto, to discover the legendary beast was female. Mikoto and Kurenai felt empowered by that revelation.

Mikoto could only nod her head. "I would assume as much, Naruto-sama. Kurama-san is very much disliked for the occurrence four years ago. Many still hold grudges for lost loved ones, and seeing as they cannot harm Kurama-san directly, they choose to attempt to harm you in her place."

Noticing the boy's down expression, Mikoto, Kurenai and Ayame were all quick to give him a supporting hug, hoping to bolster him. And it seemed to work as Naruto simply returned the hug, basking in the feeling that at least these three cared. It was enough for him. Even if he wanted more, for now it was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Naruto nor High School DxD.

Chapter 2

Continuing the journey back to Naruto's home the group fell into a comfortable silence, broken only by Kurenai's sporadic giggles as she remembered the latest prank. She also found amusement in the fact that she was constantly referred to as "Konoha's Ice Queen" when she was neither fond of the cold, nor a queen. It seems as though the name came from her refusal to date anyone, male or female. She snorted. She had to help take care of Naruto-sama and take missions as a Kunoichi so as to not strain her "Master's" pocket, she simply didn't have time for dating. The irony was not lost on her. Nor were the pranks played on spiteful men and women who didn't take "no" for an answer. Giggling softly again, she admitted to herself that if she was to date, she would want someone more like Naruto-sama. Not him specifically, but someone who would stand up to others for her honour, support her choices and decisions, maybe pamper her a little.

Kurenai sighed as she realized she was getting somewhat depressed. Such a man probably didn't exist in Konoha. Oh well, at least Naruto-sama was considerate of her feelings, even if he was far too young to understand everything. The boy was only four years old after all, and at that today was his birthday. She still remembered being asked by Kushina-sama, during the woman's pregnancy, to look after Naruto should something happen to her. Of course Kurenai agreed, it was a great honour to be entrusted with the safety of Kushina's child, though she hoped it wouldn't come to pass, if only for the child's sake.

Kurenai remembered everything that happened when she was still a Genin assigned to watch Kushina during the pregnancy. She could even recall the first time she laid eyes on what she would come to call Home. A stately two story traditional house, similar in appearance to the Hyuuga's, but an unexplained amount larger, and of course the Uzumaki Whirl instead of the Hyuuga Yin-Yang Trigram at the gate. The Hyuuga Compound was large enough to fit the entire Clan and half as many guests, total capacity coming to around four hundred and fifty people.

The Uzumaki Compound at first seemed smaller, maybe enough room for about one hundred people to reside there, however the inside was much larger, easily containing enough space for nearly six hundred... Kurenai was still trying to figure out the trick behind the drastic deceptive appearance, with no success. She had Asked Kushina once, but despite being treated as family the woman refused to part with the information, all the while wearing an infuriating enigmatic smile, saying that if Kurenai could figure it out on her own it would mean that much more.

Kurenai loved Kushina as she would her own sister, but damned if the woman wasn't infuriating at times! Glancing down at the young boy walking between her and Mikoto she couldn't but think '_like Mother like child_'. Kurenai giggled quietly at the thought, the two so alike it impossible to not see the resemblance, despite the different hair and eye colors.

Glancing around at her current company, Kurenai couldn't help but wonder how it came to be. Uchiha Mikoto seemingly accepted a servant's role under the Uzumaki family due to being taken in when she had no other possible options, and apparently hadn't once looked back. Kurenai had been Kushina's "Chunin Guard", and somehow found herself in the position of agreeing to become another of the Uzumaki vassals... She was still trying to figure out how she got roped into that. Then there was Ayame. Kurenai wasn't actually sure why the young girl was another vassal, her father certainly wasn't. It was a mystery, and Kurenai loved mysteries. This one though was getting under her skin. Primarily because no matter what she tried, or where she looked, she simply could not find a reason for it. While all she got from Ayame on the subject was a simple, "I owe Kushina a debt, I will repay it." Not exactly informative, but it did set the boundary. Oh there were others who had sworn servitude to the Uzumaki over the years or had simply come to "belong" to the Family, but they weren't in her thoughts right now.

Keeping an eye out on their surroundings she wasn't surprised to see many of the passing civilians throwing Naruto glares ranging from annoyance to outright venomous. Nothing new, but it still aggravated her to know how blind her fellow villagers were. Honestly, the people knew the Yondaime was a Seal Master, so was Kushina as she _taught_ the man, how could people still think that Naruto was the Kyuubi? At least they weren't stupid enough to try and keep him from shopping in places. Sighing yet again at the foolishness of others, Kurenai discovered they had arrived home while she was thinking.

Stepping forward to open the door Kurenai stiffened with her hand upon the frame. There was a presence inside that didn't belong there. Quickly signing to Mikoto that something was wrong, Kurenai moved to block the door with her body as she opened it, Mikoto subtly moving Naruto behind herself.

Upon seeing the "intruder" Kurenai was surprised. Not at who they were, she had no idea who this person was, but rather at the simply outrageous outfit they were wearing. Standing there was a tall, handsome young man, in long dark robes, and some odd kind of gold-lined chest armor, complete with a three-piece pauldron on either shoulder. His hair was red as fresh blood, coming to just under his shoulders, and bright blue-green eyes, and a somewhat charming smile.

"Ah, My apologies for intruding, but would happen to know where I can find the young Lord of this house? My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, and I need to speak with him concerning important matters." The man said, while giving Kurenai what she presumed to be his most disarming smile.

Well, this was unexpected.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto POV**

"I'm here, what is this important business?" Naruto asked, stepping out from behind Mikoto and into view of the man. In doing so Naruto noticed something, or rather, some_one_ else, standing behind the one introduced as Sirzechs. A woman with moderately long silver hair hanging down her back in two thick braids while two smaller braids fell on either side of her face, hanging down to her rather ample chest. She was wearing a maid outfit, of all things, and carried the look with a stoic visage reflecting a serious nature withing her silver-gray eyes that belied the power and pressure he felt from her. It wasn't as strong as what he could feel from Sirzechs, or Kurama for that matter, but it was stronger than anything he had felt from a human.

"Ah, good, good. Allow me to reintroduce myself; I am Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans who rule over the Underworld, and your cousin. More accurately a cousin to your mother, but that's neither here nor there." The man stated, once more intruding himself.

Naruto was confused for the second time that evening. Cousin? He had no living relatives. The Hokage said so. Even Mikoto had said she wasn't certain if there existed any family for him. So how was it possible for this tall man to be his cousin? It didn't make any sense. Unless... This Sirzechs was from his mother's hidden parentage? Her Devil ancestry?

After puzzling it over for a few moments, Naruto decided. "Sirzechs-san, I'm not sure what it is you want to speak of, but I do know it is not a topic for everyone in the street to hear. Let us go inside to speak more. However, it would very rude to not know the name of lady you are with." The young boy said.

He may be four years old, but he was raised by Uchiha Mikoto. Manners were practically drilled into him. He shuddered internally at a memory of failing to be polite. Mikoto was a wonderful and kind woman, but you should really start running if you cross her.

"Ah, of course," Sirzechs replied, moving out of the way to reveal the woman behind him. "This is Grayfia, my wife and maid to my Family. Her insistence, I assure you."

The woman gave a small bow of respect. "A pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-sama. Grayfia Lucifuge, at your service," she said.

"With me are my friends and guards, Uchiha Mikoto, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Ichiraku Ayame." Naruto said, indicating with a hand each of the mentioned women.

With the introductions done, Naruto lead everyone inside to a large living room, occupied by a couple comfortable looking couches facing each other across a low table. Mikoto broke off from the group to make tea for the discussion, as was only proper. Once the tea had been made and served, Mikoto took up position behind and to the left of Naruto, even as Kurenai was behind and to his right , while Ayame knelt at one end of the table so as to serve more tea should it become necessary. On the other couch Sirzechs took a seat directly across from Naruto, as Grayfia took up a position behind him directly across from Mikoto.

Sirzechs cleared his throat, "now, let us talk. Of your mother, of her connection to the Underworld, and of her current state of being, for Uzumaki Kushina is not yet dead."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN:** Yo, sorry 'bout that last one! I honestly have no idea what happened. To those who don't what I'm talking about, my previous attempt at posting this chapter went horribly wrong. Anyways, I wanted to give props to my pal Mr. AnimeKidd for his help and support. Really appreciated man.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Okay, yeah, like so many others I don't think twelve is an acceptable age to put people out into the world to deal with killing and other shit like that. So I'm modifying my timeline somewhat. How much? Read and find out ya lazy bastards! lol

At this time I'd also like to make a note of thanks to The Engulfing Silence, his story The Devil Shinobi was where I got one of my ideas to make the Peerage I wanted, and so with his permission I've implemented it. However I did NOT use the same Piece he did, partially at his request, and partially because I didn't want it anyways.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Naruto or High School DxD.

**Chapter 3**

Uzumaki Kushina gave her now sixteen year old son a quick peck on the cheek, "good luck, Naruto. Those exams aren't going to be too easy you know, especially not with the changes made in the Academy's curriculum."

"I know, Kushina, but I'll ace them all the same." Naruto replied.

Sixteen years old. Twelve years passed since that meeting with Sirzechs Lucifer, and Naruto couldn't have been happier. It could be said that meeting changed everything. How Naruto was viewed, how he was treated, and more importantly: how he, himself, went about things. As that day he learned of his status as a High-Class Devil.

Standing at a clean five feet and nine inches in height, Naruto was one of the tallest in his class. He wore a hooded-sweater unzipped,with a white shirt and light brown pants. The sweater was odd though. It wasn't a single color, but rather a seemingly random pattern of grays, and greens. Where he got it no one really knew, but they did find it much more difficult to find him in a forest while he wore it. To finish his ensemble he had two leather belts crossing over his waist, clasped in the center by buckle in the shape of the Uzumaki Whirl. Hanging from the backside of the belt was a single odd-looking broad-bladed sword, and off the right side were a trio of scrolls, while the left had an odd double-scabbard with two knives. Poking up slightly from beneath his shirt was an odd red -colored symbol reminiscent of a King from the game of Chess.*

Putting on a pair of common blue sandals worn by shinobi everywhere, Naruto took one last look at the woman seeing him off.

Kushina was, without a doubt or statement to the contrary, a beautiful woman. Long bright red hair fell freely to her waist, and expressive blue-gray eyes matched her flawless lightly-tanned complexion. If one wasn't aware of her true age one would think Kushina a woman barely into her twenties. Topping her height at a mere five-foot and five inches, wearing a light green dress and cream-colored apron she was a stunning woman. Unfortunately for many this appearance harbored a terrible temper, and this temper is what gained her the moniker "The Red-Hot Habanero".

Seeing Kushina though, Naruto couldn't help but remember the conversation all those years ago with Sirzechs even as his feet followed the familiar path to the Shinobi Academy, flanked on either side by a dark-haired girl.

Finding out your mother, who was thought to be dead, was alive in a some kind of coma would be enough to make any child's day. However there were apparently a few problems with waking her. The primary one being that her mind, or soul if you will, was missing, so even if her eyes were open there was simply no one there. A living corpse, one could say.

Where was her soul? Inside the Seal holding Kurama. Or more accurately, it was partially powering the Seal.

How would they get her out of the Seal? That was a question they weren't able to answer quite so easily. The Seal was supposed to bind Naruto and Kurama at the level of their souls, so that if one died so too did the other. This is where Sirzechs had an idea. They would "kill" Naruto.

Naturally the phrasing of that idea was not received well.

Quickly diffusing the potentially harmful-to-his-health situation, Sirzechs made mention of a strange system the Devil's had that could "forcefully rebirth" a person. By using this system the condition of "dying" would be met and the Seal would fail. Or that's what he hoped at least. The theory was sound, but it was only a theory. Even if they used it they wouldn't be able to for a few years as Naruto's body wasn't strong enough to handle the influx of power just yet. Besides, if the Seal was to fail they wouldn't want in to do so inside Konoha, thus Sirzechs was going to set up an area in the Underworld.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two years would pass before Sirzechs would return and announce that everything was set before conjuring a large Magic Circle and sweeping Naruto, Mikoto, Kurenai, Tsukiko, and Ayame away with him. Why bring Tsukiko? Because she refused to be left behind. The group would have been larger, but thankfully the other sworn vassals were either out on missions or training with their original families.

The area they were taken to was a large cleared out space behind what appeared to be an enormous manor-house. Standing at the edge of the clearing were three men, three women, and one little girl who seemed about Naruto's age. Sirzechs introduced them as Lord Gremory and his wife, Venelana Gremory, and their daughter, Rias Gremory, along with the other three Great Satan's, who seemed to prefer being called either by name or as the "Yon Dai-Maou", who ruled the Underworld; Ajuka Beelzebub, a tall handsome-looking man with strong features and messy black hair and eyes; Serafall Leviathan, a young-looking girl of breath-taking beauty, long black hair divided into two pigtails, brilliant violet eyes, and a bubbly personality, not to mention the largest chest Naruto had seen on anyone not a full-grown woman; and Falbium Asmodeus, a person who reminded Naruto greatly of the Nara men, in both personality and appearance. Apparently they were there for certain reasons, the Gremory's because it was their land and their son who requested it, and the Demon Lords were there primarily because they were bored.

Well Ajuka was there because it was _his_ system that was being put to the test to see if this would work. He was somewhat nervous as the timing of everything would have to be almost spot-on.

In the center of the clearing was a stone bier, and lying atop it was the comatose form of Uzumaki Kushina. Next to her was a small box that contained a number of odd-looking items that Naruto could recognize as Chess Pieces. His only question was with the number of them; there should only be sixteen, but for some reason there were twenty-two. Confused he turned to Sirzechs for an answer.

Seeing the expression Sirzechs motioned for Ajuka to come over and explain things. It seems as though Sirzechs was uncertain as to why there were so many pieces as well.

"Ah, Young Naruto, I presume?" Receiving a nod of the head for an answer Ajuka continued, "you see, this is what we'll be using to hopefully revive your mother, I call it the Evil Piece System. You may have noticed that they are modeled after the game of Chess. There is a reason for that. ... I liked the game." This statement caused a large sweatdrop to appear for everyone, so that's why.

"In any case, that's neither here nor there." Picking up the King, Ajuka carried on with his explanation, "by adding your blood, infused with your Devil energy, and placing just a drop on each of these Pieces you bind them to you. By taking the King into your body, you will then become the **[King]** of this particular set, and as such the leader of your own group. Now normally there are only the usual sixteen Pieces of King, Queen, two Knights, two Bishops, two Rooks, and eight Pawns. However as a **[King]** myself I can tell you with authority that Kushina-san cannot be be brought back with any of these. The reason being is that each Piece is only so strong, and as such the more powerful the person you're trying to use it on, the stronger the Piece must be. If I were to use numbers to represent the strength of the Pieces it go like this*: King, fifty points, it's the most important Piece in the game after all; Queen, nine points, I know it's a steep drop, but in the overall scheme she's still important; Knight, five points; Rook, four points; Bishop, three points; and Pawn, one point.

"It is for this reason, as well as Sirzechs bugging me to make you a unique Piece as a Birthday gift, that I created these others off the Fairy Pieces that exist within the rules of Chess." Placing the King back in the box, Ajuka then picks up a Piece that looks like a Knight wearing a Queen's crown. "This Piece is modeled after the 'Amazon' Fairy piece, it combines the strength of the Queen and Knight and is the strongest Piece I've made to date. Kushina is worth more than Queen, but there can only be one King, thus the Amazon with a total value of fourteen points.

"The other five Pieces are: Dragon, combing Knight and Pawn; Empress, combining Knight and Rook; Princess, combining Knight and Bishop; the Wazir, also called the Inverted Rook; and finally the Knightmare, or Inverted Knight." Taking a deep breath, Ajuka paused to see if Naruto was following what he was saying. Seeing another nod from him, Ajuka continued further. "Now each Piece has been granted a special ability. The King didn't get one, but it's worth fifty points, so who cares? Knight's get incredible speed. Rooks gain superhuman strength and defense. Bishops receive a dramatic increase to their magical reserves. Queen has all the above to a lightly lesser amounts than the other Pieces. And finally the Pawn, this one has the ability to Promote itself to any other Piece so long as it's in Enemy Territory, or has the King's permission."

Ajuka sees an excited expression cross Naruto's face, and becomes curious about the boy. "Tell me, Naruto. What will you do with the power to resurrect the recently dead? How will you think of your Peerage, as it is called?"

The excited look never left Naruto's face, it only gained an equal amount of sincerity as he replied, "My family, my friends. My Peerage will be those who are important to me, those I cherish and would lay my life down for." Glancing over to the ones who followed the boy, Ajuka could see the pride and joy on their faces as they heard Naruto's stance. Ajuka could only presume they expected to join Naruto's Peerage. Well, isn't that food for thought?

"Very well, Naruto. Now this is what will be happening. Kushina was a **[King]** herself before the events six years ago, and her Piece is still inside her. I will be using the System to forcefully eject the Piece. While I do this, you must bind those Pieces in the box to you and absorb the King there-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Naruto interrupted. "Mom was a **[King]**? Did she ever use any of her Pieces?"

Looking irritated at the interruption Ajuka replied, "from what I understand she only used her Queen Piece, and later married the poor sod."

Blinking suddenly wide eyes, Naruto then erupted into loud laughter, followed shortly by the other humans present. The Yondaime Hokage, commonly thought of as the most powerful Shinobi to ever wear the Konoha Hitai-ate, was made into a** [Queen]**! While it was a powerful position, it still seemed somewhat embarrassing.

It took several minutes for Naruto and the others to regain control of themselves. "May I continue now?" Ajuka asked, still irritated. Naruto nods while wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Good. Now as I was saying, while I eject the King from Kushina, you will have to bind those Pieces to you, and absorb the King into yourself. It's not hard, just bind it and then hold it, it will merge with you on it's own. With this done your Seal will break, as becoming a [King] will technically kill you, thus the absolutely enormous space we're in. Once the Seal is broken you will have a short period of time to use the Amazon on Kushina.

"Now the Pieces respond to a [Command] of sorts. This [Command] is simple. 'I' -insert your name- 'Command you Kushina, be Reborn as my Amazon.' A lot of other Devils throw in something about the revived being their servants but it isn't actually necessary. While this is going, Sirzechs will be dealing with the disorientation that Kurama-san will no doubt be feeling after his release."

Nodding with a determined look on his face, Naruto said, "Let's do this. I want my mother back."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Needles to say the entire thing went off without a hitch. Well, almost. Naruto grimaced slightly at something they discovered about certain Pieces of his.

Six of his Pieces Mutated into stronger versions of themselves, multiplying their values by four times; His Queen, one Bishop, and four Pawns. But that wasn't all, it seems that instead of becoming a uniform bright red from their initial black state, many of his Pieces has a slightly pink cast to them. They still weren't quite certain what it meant, but many of his Peerage had been acting far closer than that of Friend or Family. Kushina just so happened to be one of them.

She never called him "son", but she was always be touching his face, laying a hand on his wrist or shoulder, walking with an unconscious sway to her hips, giving him a kiss on the cheek even though she seemed to want to put it somewhere else. He just didn't really want to think of where. They did share the typical over-emotional reunion at first though.

_Konoha_ was certainly ecstatic to have Kushina back, however, if only to have one of the strongest Kunoichi to ever grace the Village back in the fold. Okay, that was only half true.

The Konoha _Shinobi Corps_ was ecstatic. The Civilian Council, not so much. Seems Kushina's return reignited the Will of Fire withing the old Sandaime Hokage, and they could no longer run roughshod over him as they had been. Oh well, no skin off the Uzumaki's back.

It wasn't long after her return that said Civilian Council reached too far over their given authority and were disbanded. For some reason this seemed to drastically drop the amount of paperwork the Hokage had on his desk daily. Who knew?

But that is neither here nor there as Naruto came out of that first day with far more than he originally thought he would. For one thing, he had thought Kurama would simply take her freedom and leave. Imagine Naruto's surprise when the giant fox offered to become his Familiar! Apparently Kurama was bored enough that she would even be willing to do menial chores for Naruto. Chores that included spreading out Summoning Fliers so Naruto's power and reputation would increase by doing jobs. Though Kurama did not stay within Konoha while passing out those Fliers. No, the Fliers for Konoha were distributed by Genin Teams as a D-ranked mission.

Sucks to be them.

Another thing was the "acquisition" of four more members for his Peerage. Unsurprising really, but he wasn't going to complain. Devil's lived drastically longer than Humans, giving him enough time to get his feelings sorted out, as he was already starting to feel something for Mikoto. As to what Piece each of them became, well...

Mikoto became his **[Empress]**, Kurenai chose to become his first **[Bishop]**, while both Tsukiko and Ayame became his first two **[Pawns]**. And over the last ten years he had used most of the rest of his Pieces.

Coming out of his thoughts he found that he and his two companions had arrived at the Academy. Today was the day. Time to become a Shinobi of Konoha. Looking behind him he took a quick glance at the two following him.

Flanking him to his left, was Uchiha Tsukiko. Ten years since becoming his **[Pawn]** and she had become very beautiful in his eyes. Long raven tresses bound in a tight braid down her back, falling just short of her ass. Eyes as dark as night, framed by equally dark lashes, and a face that was reminiscent of her mother's. She stood a bit shorter than he did, at five foot and six inches, her body was nothing short of spectacular. Lithe frame, more focused to speed than strength, and delicate curves that enhanced the look of her modest bust size, completed with a perfect light tan over toned muscles, Tsukiko truly was a beautiful young woman. Her outfit of a simple dark denim jacket, mid-riff-baring black shirt with daring neckline, dark blue denim pants seemingly held up with a leather belt closed by a buckle in the form of the Uzumaki Whirl, and common black low-heeled shinobi sandals only seemed to enhance her further. Sitting just under her throat was the tattoo of a Pawn chess piece in reddish-pink.

Meanwhile on his right was another girl his age, this one also with long raven-colored hair, but it shone in a way to look like a dark blue and was left to fall free down her back to just above her hips. Her eyes were a solid white, no pupil whatsoever, framed in a heart-shaped face that was lovely to look at. She stood even with Tsukiko in height, but that is where the similarities in their bodies ended. Where Tsukiko was lithe, this girl was the very definition of 'voluptuous'. Long legs, generous hips, small waist, enormous bust, and lovely ivory-pale skin over toned and corded muscle. Her outfit certainly wasn't shy either. Outfitted in chain mesh undershirt, white -sleeveless- battle-style kimono that only gave a tantalizing glimpse of cleavage and held together with a black leather belt bearing the Uzumaki Whirl, black spandex shorts, and black low-heeled Shinobi sandals, this young lady was a vision of beauty. And to finish everything, just beneath her throat was the image of a Knight Chess Piece's head on top of an inverted Bishop's hat, also in a reddish-pink like the other girl.

This was Hyuuga Hinata, and this young woman became Naruto's thirteen years ago, before all this Devil business.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Out for a late-night walk with Mikoto and Kurenai due to being unable to sleep, Naruto had found himself confronting a man in dark clothing holding an unconscious little girl. While Mikoto and Kurenai dealt with the man, Naruto had sneaked up and stolen the girl from him and then retreated behind his protectors. Not long after that Hyuuga Hiashi, the girl's father, had arrived and incapacitated the man. Turned out he was the lead negotiator for the Non-Aggression Treaty that Konoha had just signed with another village called Kumo. That didn't look good on Kumo, especially when it came to light that the Treaty was just an excuse to get someone inside Konoha to steal the Byakugan, the special Bloodline trait of the Hyuuga Clan, or the Sharingan, the bloodline ability of the Uchiha Clan.

Apparently the man had thought Hinata was the easier target. Considering he nearly succeeded, Naruto couldn't say the man was wrong. The man was beheaded and the remains sent back to Kumo along with a copy of the man's signed confession. The Sandaime Raikage, who had ordered the whole thing, was forced to commit suicide to regain some of his honor in the eyes of his country's Daimyo.

In any case, as Naruto was the one who had saved his daughter, Hiashi had asked the young boy if there was something he wanted in return. Naruto, being only three years old, had naively pointed at Hinata and said he wanted her. In his mind he just wanted a friend. Hiashi, however, took it to mean that Naruto wanted Hinata as his bride in the future and immediately wrote up a betrothal contract, with Mikoto and the Sandaime as witnesses.

... What a mess.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Upon Naruto's return from the Underworld he had asked Hinata if she would like to join his Peerage. She agreed, figuring it was only natural to want to spend that much more time with the one she was to be a wife to, and he promptly used his **[Princess]** Piece. When asked why that Piece, he replied that she was the 'princess' of the Hyuuga Clan... Not exactly romantic, but he was six. What does anyone know of romance at that age?

Naruto also asked three other people to become a part of his Peerage. Since these were others who had sworn to serve the Uzumaki they all agreed as easily as Hinata had.

Thus did Uzuki Yugao, a beautiful purple-haired woman in ANBU, become Naruto's first **[Knight]**. Considering she wielded a sword he thought it appropriate. Her medical studies were a rather nice bonus touch.*

Gekko Hayate, a sickly man of average height and with significant bags under his eyes, became Naruto's second **[Knight]**. Again he wielded a sword, so it seemed to fit. This also had the unexpected bonus of curing Hayate of whatever it was that ailed him. For that alone the man counted it a blessing. Being able to spend even more of his life with is lover, Yugao, was even sweeter. Yes, Those two were quite happy to become **[Knights]**.

And finally, Hatake Kakashi, a man with gravity-defying silver hair and his Hitai-ate pulled down over his left eye, became Naruto's third **[Pawn]**. It actually cost Naruto one of his Mutated Pawns and two normal ones, but the Pawn seemed to fit Kakashi's adaptive style of combat perfectly. As a bonus it seems the "Rebirth" property of the ceremony granted him full control over his hidden Sharingan left eye. Previously he could not turn it off due to not being an Uchiha with the properly adapted body, now though it was literally his. Still only his left eye, but at least he could turn it off so there would be no threat of Chakra Exhaustion.

So here he was. Two members of his Peerage following him to the Shinobi Academy, all so they could become Shinobi themselves. And they would. They had no doubt about that. They would not allow themselves to fail.

"Well Ladies, shall we show them what the Uzumaki Devil Family can do?" Naruto asked while giving a fox-like grin.

"Agreed, Naruto-sama. We will show these poseurs what true Shinobi are. Oh Kami, I still can't believe the nerve of that Haruno girl!" Tsukiko complained.

Haruno Sakura, someone who could loosely be described as a boy with pink hair trying to pass themselves off as female, and due to a _very_ high-pitched voice was succeeding. Or at least that was how they would have described her a few years ago. Now she at least _looked_ right. Instead of an anorexic young boy, there was a budding young woman... Too bad her voice didn't really change much.

Sakura and Tsukiko had some bad blood between them. Primarily because Sakura was of the opinion that girls should just look pretty and let themselves be rescued by their "knight in shining armor", followed by living "happily ever after" and being spoiled by said "knight". In other words, she was a diehard Fan Girl, while Tsukiko was a Kunoichi.

Fortunately Naruto wasn't the object of her affections. No that poor soul was their very own Academy Teacher, Uchiha Itachi, who was assisted by Umino Iruka.

It used to be Iruka supported by a man named Mizuki -no last name- but Mizuki was ousted as a traitor four years prior in an incident involving the village's Forbidden Scroll. After which Iruka, feeling somewhat responsible for not noticing Mizuki treachery, requested a new teacher to be in charge of the class. Itachi just so happened to be available, and was nominated by the Uzumaki Clan Head, Uzumaki Kushina, at the General Meeting the morning after said event.

Poor Itachi.

Naruto didn't really feel any kind of sympathy, after all Itachi and his cousin Shunsui had come to the Uzumaki eight years ago with a deal: if they would protect him and his Clan, they would swear an ancient Oath to serve the Uzumaki. The Oath that Itachi spoke wasn't as simple as just saying some words and being done with it, no. It was the kind that was burned into the very soul of the Oath-taker so that should they even _think_ of honestly betraying their sworn Master they would drop dead on the spot. With this on the line Naruto had to know exactly what would cause the majority of the Uchiha Clan, a Clan filled with pride, to take such drastic measures.

It seemed that Fugaku had finally lost it and was planning to try to overthrow the Hokage, while Itachi was being ordered to massacre the entire Clan in response. To try and stop the destruction Itachi and Shunsui convinced well over four-fifths of the Clan that the only way out was an Oath of service to another Clan or Family. The Uzumaki were simply the best choice due to long-standing animosity. If the Uchiha were willing to swear such an Oath to the _Uzumaki_ they had to be sincere.

In the end Uchiha Fugaku and his few supporters were executed as traitors to Konoha, and the Uchiha Clan became willing servants to another Clan. They even discovered they didn't mind it. It seems that Uzumaki Naruto was a rather undemanding Master.

Oh well, at least Itachi was saved from being forced into marrying several women to "restore the glory of his Clan". That was the major upside to serving as an Uzumaki vassal, Itachi _really_ didn't want to marry multiple women. If the Council wanted him, they had to go through the Uzumaki first, as being their servant meant his life was theirs to do with as they pleased, and the Uzumaki were quite content with the current situation concerning their now-defunct issues with the Uchiha. Mikoto was even offered her previous position as Clan Matriarch. She refused politely stating she didn't have time to be a mother, caretaker, _and_ Matriarch all at once.

Bullshit. She just didn't want the paperwork.

Itachi found out later that the _real_ reason he decided to save his Clan, the "Clan Restoration Act" that was so popular everywhere in the Elemental Nations, a law that basically forced the last male of any Clan to marry many women, was entirely voluntary. If you had no desire to be involved, no one could legally force you to participate. Itachi had not known that. Neither Kushina nor Naruto had bothered to enlighten him on it either until after he had sworn his oath. After all, Naruto was a willing participant in that Act since he was six; at the time of the problem in question he already had four fiance's with a possible fifth waiting on confirmation. It wasn't his fault Itachi didn't want multiple wives.

Now, years later, Itachi had the means and know-how to defend himself from any conceivable problem that may arise. Serving the Uzumaki protected him from scrutiny by the Councils, teaching at the Academy gave him something to do with his day, and he had found a girlfriend to keep the Fan Girls at bay: Ayame. How that came about, no one but they knew, and they were tight-lipped on it. Probably something embarrassing though.

Naturally Itachi knew about her being a Devil, you couldn't have the deep kind of relationship between lovers and _not_ know that. It would have come back around to bite her in the ass later if he "suddenly found out". Because of this though, Itachi also discovered the other Devil's in the Uzumaki; namely everyone but himself. It wasn't an issue for him, but it did come as something of a surprise.

Considering the two were still seeing each other it was safe to say Itachi had no problems dating someone who could be described as "non-human".

Actually all of the Uzumaki servants knew of their Devil status, and none of them seemed bothered by it. They didn't mention it either, it simply wasn't an issue. In other words, they didn't care.

All this ran through Naruto's mind as he, Tsukiko, and Hinata found their way to their classroom and seated themselves in the back, one girl on either side of him.

Time to pass the tests, make the grade, and set the proverbial bar so high you'd need wings to find it. ... Wait his entire Peerage had wings, never mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Itachi walked into the classroom he glanced about at his students. He could honestly say he proud of most of them. Some few were disappointing if only because they had potential and refused to realize it. That one student more than any other.

Haruno Sakura.

The girl had small reserves, but an agile mind with a nearly eidetic memory. Her slim body type made for a deceptively powerful punch, almost like Tsunade-sama of the Sannin. Itachi had no doubt that if the girl were to apply herself she could be the next great medic-nin. Instead she was a hopeless fan girl who believed her "knight in shining armor" -a.k.a. himself- would jump in to save her in every possible situation before gallantly carrying her off into the sunset.

Itachi silently gave a snort of amusement; the girl watched too many movies. He hoped the girl's sensei would be able to break her of that. Didn't she understand that he already _had_ a girlfriend? One that would quite happily cut certain portions of him off should he ever so much as _contemplate_ being unfaithful?

Looking over some of the other promising students he almost couldn't stop the smile from forming. Almost. It is a known fact that Uchiha Itachi cannot smile. Ever.

Ayame would say differently, but that's her.

Nara Shikamaru; Heir to the Nara Clan of shadow users. A so-called "closet genius" of an IQ over two hundred, and perhaps the laziest person Itachi had ever met, rivaled only by the boy's father. He pitied Yoshino-san, the boy's mother. She had a difficult job trying to keep him motivated.

Aburame Shino; Heir to the Aburame Clan of Kikaichu users. A quiet and logical child. Itachi rather liked him. Soft-spoken, but profound. An endearing quality. To Itachi at least.

Akimichi Choji; Heir to the Akimichi Clan of body-expansion. ... Big-boned. Yes, big-boned. Even Itachi wasn't about to call them fat. Surprisingly their body-fat content was only about ten percent. Who knew?

Yamanaka Ino; Heiress to the Yamanaka Clan of mind-readers. Devious, manipulative, unscrupulous, and a huge gossip. Itachi shuddered, wondering what her parent's did in a past life to deserve such as her.

Inuzuka Kiba; current Heir to the Inuzuka Clan of Ninken users since his elder sister, Inuzuka Hana, was given to the Uzumaki as recompense for something stupid he did. Brash, bold, confident, out-spoken, and an "Alpha-male" complex. In other words: Annoying.

Hyuuga Hinata; previously the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan of Juuken Taijutsu. Confident, capable, and utterly loyal to her fiance, Uzumaki Naruto. There really wasn't much more Itachi could say about this once-shy girl. It seems being engaged to be married to a boy she loved was an immense boost to her, even if she had to share him.

Uchiha Tsukiko; second-born child of Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku. Bold, confident, capable, absolutely loyal to her Master Uzumaki Naruto. Loyal enough to become a Devil to serve him longer than a human could, and to accept his proposal. Yes, she was one of his fiance's. And she couldn't be happier for it. Itachi was happy for her. As any good brother would be.

Then there was Uzumaki Naruto; Heir to the Uzumaki Clan, formerly of Uzushiogakure. The Head Family of the Clan was known as royalty, and Itachi knew them as a High-Class Devil Family whose "territory" was the entirety of the Elemental Nations. Confident, talented, capable, passionate, loyal to those who called him "friend", and engaged to many women. Uzumaki Naruto was the current Master of the Uzumaki Family, and Itachi's own sworn Master.

Yes, these nine: Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Tsukiko, Uzumaki Naruto, and Yamanaka Ino. These Nine were perhaps the best this year had to offer.

The Shinobi World wouldn't know what hit them.

This was not to say he didn't believe in the rest of the students. Itachi had no doubt they would all pass the Academy Exam. It was the Jonin-sensei's individual tests that he wasn't so confident about.

"Alright, settle down everyone, and we'll begin the Exam with the written portion," Itachi sated in his usual monotone voice. Amazingly, despite the ruckus most of the students were making they all heard him, and hurried to obey. They did _not_ want to annoy Itachi. Considering most of them were civilians they probably were told horror stories about him. ... Stories he couldn't actually disprove.

After Iruka passed out the tests -one to each student- upside down, Itachi began the timer. "You have two hours. Start" The sound of paper flipping filled the air.

"Ah, silence. Wonderful, is it not Iruka?" Itachi asked in low voice.

"Yes, why can't they always be like this?" Iruka responded in a soft, forlorn tone.

Itachi couldn't hold his snort of amusement this time. "Because then we might actually want to keep them."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, time is up. Hand your papers to Iruka and then get yourselves out to the practice yard for the Ranged Weapon portion." Itachi stated.

Watching as the papers were handed in, Itachi absently noted that only six were completely filled out. So there was a possibility of competition for Top of the Class this year, how interesting.

Following the students out to the target range of the practice yard, Itachi took up position beside a table with sets of kunai and shuriken. Not that they were limited to these weapons, they were simply the standard for all shinobi. All students were encouraged to find another ranged weapon to become proficient with... Most chose senbon needles as they could at least be purchased easily in any Shinobi Weapon's Supply.

Itachi took note that Hinata seemed to have acquired a Longbow and quiver of arrows when he wasn't looking. Sneaky little girl. He was actually somewhat proud she could pull one over on him.

He took another glance over the students to make sure none of the others had managed to pull the same stunt. He almost grimaced when he suddenly noticed that his younger sister had managed to don a second belt equipped with at least a dozen throwing knives. Not to be mistaken for kunai, these were flat steel blades designed only for precision throwing.

Itachi had to wonder if Naruto-sama had some other kind of ranged weapon on him that he couldn't see. After all, those two knives in that double-scabbard couldn't really be his choice, right? There were only two. Granted one of them looked like a broad-bladed throwing knife, but the other just looked like a heavy dagger of some sort. Perhaps he had something hidden?

"Why do I get the feeling Naruto has something interesting?" Iruka asked.

"Because he most likely does," came Itachi's clinical response. "Alright, listen up! You will each be given ten shuriken and ten kunai. Bonus points for vital areas. You will be scored on each individual weapon. Bonus points will also be given for showing proficiency with something other than kunai and shuriken, so I hope you all practiced."

And so, down the list they went. Itachi was honest enough to admit he only really paid attention to those nine students he thought had true potential. The others were so sad he almost fell asleep standing with his eyes open!

Aburame Shino; Kunai, seventy-five points. Shuriken, seventy-five points. Chosen ranged weapon: Twin Chakram, eighty points. Impressive, especially with such a difficult weapon. Had to get a new dummy, the two disks took the arms off before returning to their owner on an arc.

Akimichi Choji; Kunai, seventy points. Shuriken, sixty-eight points. Chosen ranged weapon: Throwing Axe, eighty points. Not bad at all. The accuracy of that axe was somewhat frightening.

Haruno Sakura; Kunai, seventy points. Shuriken, fifty-seven points. Chosen ranged weapon: Senbon, seventy points. Surprising, she actually scored well. Itachi could have done without the kiss she threw his way though. It seems she was trying to _impress_ him now instead of "wait to be rescued".

Hyuuga Hinata; Kunai, ninety-five points. Shuriken, eighty points. Chosen ranged weapon: Longbow, one hundred points. Itachi had to blink to make he saw correctly. A Hyuuga with a bow. Frightening. She put arrows into the dummy so fast her hands looked like blurs of motion, emptying the quiver of twenty arrows in a matter of seconds. Each arrow hitting a different vital spot. They almost decided to bring out another dummy.

Inuzuka Kiba; Kunai, eighty-eight points. Shuriken, eighty-two points. Chosen ranged weapon: none, zero points. Not really the long-ranged type to start with so an impressive showing. Itachi noted that the young Inuzuka tossed a look of superiority at Naruto, who seemed to just shrug it off.

Que silent chuckle.

Nara Shikamaru; Kunai, sixty-five points. Shuriken, sixty-five points. Chosen ranged weapon: none, zero points. Nara male, no motivation, enough said. Itachi would have to tell the boy's mother about his lacking performance... On second thought, that was too cruel. He would probably still do it, but even he would admit it was an evil thing to subject the poor boy to.

Uchiha Tsukiko; Kunai, one hundred points. Shuriken, ninety-eight points. Chosen ranged weapon: Precision Throwing Knives, one hundred points. She was really too good with those. It wasn't like she was throwing them, but rather releasing them, guiding their path rather than forcing it.

Uzumaki Naruto; Kunai, one hundred points. Shuriken, one hundred points. Then the boy did something Itachi felt he should have seen coming.

Naruto, in a smooth movement bespeaking constant practice, drew and threw both knives from his waist. Both weapons found themselves embedded deep within the wood of the target dummy's head and heart. Then to top it off another short knife-like blade came from nowhere on the end of a chain to cleanly slice the dummy's head off, before being drawn back to it's wielder.

A Kyoketsu-shoge. Well, let it not be said that Uzumaki Naruto did anything by halves. He had learned not just one alternate ranged weapon, but three: broad-bladed throwing knife, what appeared to be a heavy-bladed large knife called a seax*, and the relatively unknown "chained dagger". Needless to say, one hundred points, and a new dummy.

After collecting his knives it was Ino's turn.

Yamanaka Ino; Kunai, sixty-five points. Shuriken, seventy points. Chosen ranged weapon: Senbon, sixty points. She clearly didn't practice enough, but after Naruto's performance she was bound to feel a little out-classed. Itachi felt he could cut the girl a little slack on his personal opinion, even if it wouldn't change her actual marks.

"Well done everyone. Now we move to the Taijutsu portion of the test." Itachi stated in the usual calm voice they all knew. Did nothing phase the man?

Apparently not as he lead the way to the Taijutsu circle.

The Taijutsu Test went by fairly quickly. Each student had five minutes to either land a solid blow on Iruka, or out last the time without getting knocked unconscious. Most of the civilians failed miserably. Whereas the ones Itachi was keeping an eye on did pretty well.

Shino, Shikamaru, and Ino managed to outlast the time. While Choji, Hinata, Tsukiko, Naruto, Kiba, and surprisingly Sakura managed to land a hit in the given time frame. Kiba once again tried to out-perform Naruto, gaining his hit in an impressive time three minutes.

Naruto managed his strike at one minute and forty seconds. Subsequently bruising Kiba's ego more. Choji had a time of four minutes and thirty seconds, Hinata and Tsukiko tied at two minutes and twenty, and Sakura received the time of two minutes and forty seconds.

Iruka was rather glad when the test was over and he could rest. Sakura's blow had hurt the most. Talk about a deceptive strength.

Itachi marked down the scores as he lead the way back to the practice range to complete the Exam, the Ninjutsu portion.

"Very well done, so far. Now it's time for the Ninjutsu section. Each of you will be required to utilize the **Henge** (Transformation), the **Kawarimi** (Replacement), and a **Bunshin** (Replication/Clone) jutsu. You will then have to use at least one other jutsu of your choice, so long as it is below B-rank in destructive power. We don't need you leveling the Village after all." Itachi's monotone voice somehow managed to reach each student's ears perfectly.

As each one was called down, Itachi once more made notes of who did what and how well. It was his job after all, and he was damn good at it. Each of the students was at least capable of the **Henge** and **Kawarimi**, but a a few found different **Bunshin** jutsu to use instead of the standard taught in the Academy.

Shino, for instance, used what he called **Mushi Bunshin** (Insect Clone), which was rather impressive. His chosen "bonus" was a jutsu called **Doton: Mud Wall**, which created a rather large wall of dirt and mud in front of him. When Itachi tested the wall's strength, it managed to withstand his own **Katon: Grand Fireball**, before crumbling. Full marks.

Choji simply chose the route of the three standard techniques. Following that he used his Clan's **Baika no Jutsu** (Multi-size Technique) to double his chest area, and finished off with **Nikudan Sensha** (Meatball Tank) to flatten the training dummy. Full marks. New dummy.

Sakura also chose the three basic jutsu, but followed up with something no one expected: **Shosen no Jutsu** (Mystical Palm Technique). A Healing jutsu, very impressive. Seems the girl was trying to model herself after Senju Tsunade. There were far worse role-models for a young girl. Maybe she had finally gotten out of that Fan Girl stage?

Seeing another kiss being thrown his way, Itachi suddenly found himself in doubt of his observational ability.

Hinata used the **Mizu Bunshin** (Water Clone). Surprising that the girl decided on an elemental version. Her chosen bonus jutsu? She apparently needed a live target. Seeing neither of her teachers volunteering, she chose Naruto. When he stood across from her she slid into a low stance before rushing close and unleashing a fury of feather-light blows she called **Hakke: Thirty-two Palms**. Naruto looked in pain. Full marks, resting period for Naruto.

Itachi couldn't help a small, quiet chuckle when Hinata knelt in seiza and let Naruto's head rest in her lap, all the while running her fingers through his hair to help ease his pain. _Lucky boy_.

Kiba utilized his Clan's version of the **Bunshin** called **Jujin Bunshin** (Man-beast Clone) which required the aid his ninken, a small white dog called Akamaru. To Follow up he used a technique commonly found in Kumo, **Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder** to fry the training dummy. Given the name of the technique, and the look he threw Naruto, Itachi could guess why the boy learned it. Still, full marks, and another new dummy.

Shikamaru simply used the basic three, then tossed in his own version of one of his Clan's jutsu: **Kagemane** (Shadow Possession). Essentially what it did was allow him to connect his shadow to another person's and from that point they were forced to move in the same way he did. An interesting technique, another with full marks.

Tsukiko followed Hinata's example with **Mizu Bunshin** to top off her basic three. Then, apparently deciding to go for broke, her "bonus" jutsu was the one and only Uchiha Rite of Passage Technique: **Katon: Grand Fireball**. The size was ample, the heat was properly over-done, and the dummy... Charred. Itachi gave a silent sigh as he once more noted down the full marks while motioning Iruka to again replace the dummy. It was times like these that made him question his acceptance of the job.

Then it was Naruto's turn. **Henge **into Iruka, **Kawarimi **with a log, so far so good, and normal. It was then Itachi began to be worried. Naruto didn't _do_ normal. Seeing a cross-shaped hand-seal, Itachi braced himself. A cry of "**Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Clone)" later and the field was filled with at least a dozen copies of the blonde-haired Devil. Itachi started praying this was going to be the worst of it.

No such luck. Dispersing his clones, Naruto then drew his sword. A relatively simple-looking straight-bladed, double-edged Celtic bastard sword. White-wrapped hilt, blued-steel for the blade, pommel shaped like a flame. The only thing that made it look a bit strange was that it seemed to have an almost unearthly glow for a few seconds at first glance, as if it was not forged by the hand of man. And according to legend, it wasn't.

Dwrnwyn*, a legendary sword said to have been created by the Fairy King Pwyll millennia ago. It was said the sword would burst into flame in the hand of one of true Nobility, quite often seen as the predecessor of the greater legend of Excalibur. At least to those that had even _heard_ of the sword. Legendary it might be, well-known it was not. Might have something to do with being in Naruto's family for most of it's existence, the blade was considered an Uzumaki Treasure.

Proving at least part of the legend true, the blade burst into a joyous flame. Now whether that was because of it's legend, or because it conducted Fire Chakra like no one's business, was up for debate. Taking the hilt in both hands Naruto sighted on the newest dummy, then seemed to vanish  
>-Itachi saw quite clearly the high Chunin-level speed- only to reappear with the blade thrust through the dummy's torso, lighting it aflame. A soft whisper found it's way to Itachi's ear, "<strong>First Flame Strike<strong>." Full marks. Another destroyed training dummy.

Naruto sheathed his blade -conspicuously no long on fire- as Iruka brought out another dummy. Why they didn't think to just have a mess of them out already no one really knew, but the blame might fall on a certain lazy teacher, greatly resembling one of the current Examinees, who was supposed to set things up for the Exam.

Ino chose to play it safe with the basic three, then followed up with a rendition of her Clan's jutsu, **Shintenshin** (Mind-Body Switch). Fortunately for the instructors she required a living target for this, unfortunately no one was really willing to be the test subject. So Shikamaru was volunteered by consensus. In the end all she really did was force him to dance around a little in a very un-Shikamaru-like way before canceling her jutsu. Full marks, and a fairly decent demonstration to end the test with.

"Very well done, all of you," Itachi stated. "Now let us head back to the classroom so Iruka and I can tally your scores and see who finished where."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours later finds our intrepid trio on their return route to the Uzumaki Compound, each sporting a new Hitai-ate and joyful smiles. They graduated at the top of the class, Naruto managing to capture the "Rookie of the Year", while Tsukiko grabbed "Top Kunoichi" with Hinata in close contention. Now they just had to wait a week for their Team Assignments, hoping to be together then as they were now.

Arriving they opened the door to see Mikoto waiting for them with a soft smile on her face, her hands clasped in front of her newest idea for a uniform for the female members of the Peerage; a simple waist-length, kimono top, open enough to give a generous view of her cleavage, kept closed only by a thin leather belt bearing the Uzumaki Whirl, short skirt, and thigh-high stockings, all in a dark red with silver linings and highlights. Nestled at the base of her throat was the reddish-pink marking of a Knight Chess Piece's head on top of an inverted Rook's crown.

Naruto had no idea where she got the idea, but the look was embraced with enthusiasm. Even the men started wearing a variation, just instead of the skirt and stockings they went with hakama, and colored everything in a charcoal gray. At least inside the mansion.

Outside it? Their looks were a strange mix if seen all together.

"Welcome home, Naruto-sama. I see by the Hitai-ate that you three passed your Exams. This is wonderful news." Mikoto's voice broke Naruto from his thoughts.

"Yes, it is indeed. Please gather the Peerage in the Meeting Hall. There is much to discuss," he stated in a calm tone. It was time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ending Notes**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Yes, I know that DxD doesn't have any such defining marks upon a person. I thought it was cool, so I put it in there. It's more a tattoo that just appeared rather than any actual mystical mark, though it DOES have meaning. Remember, some of Naruto's Evil Pieces are slightly different in color, so there's liable to be something that others don't have. Also, you may have noticed I didn't say if Kushina had one. She does, you just can't see it under the collar of her dress.

*I fiddled with the Point values slightly, the King has to be worth that much since it literally means the game. And the Knight always seemed that it should be worth more than the Canon's three points.

*I always have to wonder why people overlook the fact that Yugao is listed as Medical Corps for the ANBU.

*a seax is a large, heavy-bladed, single-edged dagger. This one just so happens to be balanced for throwing as well as close-range.

*_Dyrnwyn_, the Sword of Rhydderch Hael, is one of the "Thirteen Treasures of the Island of Britain". I'm fiddling with a few pieces of it's legend, and quite frankly I've never seen someone try a bastard sword before. Claymore? Jian? Katana? Wakizashi? Zanbatou? Tonfa? Claws? Armored Gloves? Yes to all of the above. But never the hand-and-a-half swords like bastard and longsword. Legend doesn't tell me exactly what type of blade it is, so I took artistic license. Since my story has it Fairy-crafted it's neither Holy nor Demonic, so it's well within Naruto's ability to use.

NO. Naruto will not have The Power of Destruction. He's related to the Gremory Family through Lord Gremory's blood sister. The Power of Destruction is the Bael Family's ability. The reason Sirzechs and Rias have it is because their mother, Venelana, was originally a Bael. Naruto has no Bael blood, so no P-o-D.

Also, about those who would question why I wouldn't use the Mutated Queen on Kushina, it's really quite simple: I have someone planned for that spot.

You may note I seem to switch between using the term "Clan" and "Family". Honestly it's really the same thing, just that a Clan is every single set of people using the same name under one banner. The Uchiha were a Clan, now it currently only a Family (Mother, Son, Daughter), granted it's the Head Family, but still only one. The Uzumaki used to be a Clan, yet once again it's down to a single Family (Mother and Son). When there's more of them I'll switch to using "Clan", until then I say: MEH!

Now For those of you who don't like Hinata in the Peerage or as a Harem Member. I'll tell you what I tell anyone who doesn't like what I write: go find something else to read. I like Hinata. I think she fits perfectly with Naruto. Those of you who don't agree, well we'll have to be adult about it and leave it as those being our separate opinions. Please don't bother me about her.

One last thing. For those who don't understand the Fairy Pieces I shall list them below. Please note that these actually DO exist in real chess.

**[Amazon]** - Combination Queen and Knight - basically a Queen with the full speed of the Knight instead of being reduced. Point Value: 14 (Go Kushina!)

**[Empress]** - Combination of Knight and Rook - think of a heavily armored Knight. Fast, but with a high defense. Point Value: 9

**[Princess]** - Combination of Knight and Bishop - a mounted priest really. So Hinata gained increased reserves and extra speed. Only slightly reduced. Point Value: 8

**[Dragon]** - Combination Knight and Pawn - No I did not give this the ability to Promote. Considering who I gave it to that would be overkill on a monumental level. Just think of him has a slightly tougher Knight. Point Value: 6

**[Knightmare]** - Inverted Knight - Instead of granting Speed, this piece grants Strength of body and will. In other words I'm giving the character the Rook's physical strength, but splitting it so the person's mind is stronger as well. Point Value: 5

**[Wazir]** - Inverted Rook - Instead of granting Strength and Defense, the Inverted Rook will just grant Defense/Toughness. Point Value: 5

I feel like Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventures with this damned long Ending Note. "One Mooore Thing!"

Happy New Years, everyone. Let's hope for an awesome year filled with good anime and stories, eh?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** A large glimpse at the Peerage in this chapter. I'll summarize the known positions at the end of the chapter. Also, there will be a Lemon in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Naruto nor High School DxD

**Chapter 3**

Naruto sat behind a large oaken desk, on the left side was a small stack of scrolls, presumably unrelated to the current meeting. He had changed out of his street attire into a more formal dark red kimono with silver lining, leaving it slightly open at the neck so as to show the mark at the base of his throat. Looking around the fairly large room occupied by his desk and chair along with two long couches and coffee table, he watched as the last of his immediately available Peerage members filtered in. And by "immediately available" he meant those that were in Konoha and capable of coming on short notice for a previously unscheduled meeting.

In hindsight he should have scheduled it, but hindsight is perfect, and he was not. No matter how much certain members of Peerage wanted to make it otherwise. Naruto's eye twitched. It seems some of them decided to bring their Familiar. He didn't really have an issue with that, but some of those Familiars were bloody huge.

Ayame brought her Oni. An Oni. Into a room he really didn't want destroyed because someone managed to piss off the otherwise gentle giant. Come to think of it, that Oni reminded him a great deal of the Akimichi Clan. Right down to his ability in the kitchen. That surprised everyone, after all you don't expect a nearly eight-foot tall giant of muscle to be capable of delicate seasoning. His name clinched the matter though: Tabemono, "Food". ... Yeah, Naruto couldn't think of anything to say to that.

Actually, now that he thought about it, his Peerage was filled with unique and/or powerful Familiars. There was his own, Kurama, Mikoto had a Yatagarsu (three-legged crow), Hinata had an Undine, Tsukiko had been found by a young red dragon -the irony was not lost on him-, Kakashi bonded with a rare breed of Hellhound called a Storm Hound, Kurenai had a Garuda, and Yugao had somehow gotten a _CAIT SIDHE!_ How, only the Cat-like creature would know, and "Greymalkin"* -as it called itself- was being violently tight-lipped. When a creature that can, literally, turn you spine into tea coasters tells you to drop the subject, you drop the subject.

... And those were just a few of them. Somehow his Peerage had Luck, with a capital L. It was beyond insane, and breached the Realm of Ridiculous.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he refocused on the members present, mentally adding their positions in the Peerage to their names. On the couch to his left sat: **[Amazon]** Uzumaki Kushina, **[Bishop]** Yuhi Kurenai, **[Knightmare]** Mitarashi Anko, [**Princess]** Hyuuga Hinata, **[Pawn]** Uchiha Tsukiko, and **[Pawn]** Inuzuka Hana. Whereas on the couch to his right was seated: **[Pawn]** Hatake Kakashi, **[Pawn]** Ichiraku Ayame, **[Knight]** Uzuki Yugao, **[Knight]** Gekko Hayate, **[Wazir]** Mabui, **[Rook]** Nii Yugito, and **[Pawn]** Samui. Meanwhile **[Empress]** Uchiha Mikoto was serving tea for everyone before taking up her self-appointed position at Naruto's left elbow.

Looking around the room again, Naruto realized that he might want to invest in either larger couches, or more furniture. Those couches each easily held six people each, but he needed more space, he was given a twenty-two piece Evil Piece set after all. Even if he only had twenty-three of that twenty-six. Granted three of his Pieces had gone to Kakashi, but still... And for some reason Mikoto refused to sit down during these meetings. Always seeming to want to display herself for him... Damned outfits.

Naruto's brow twitched in slight irritation. Everyone was wearing the newest uniform Mikoto had contrived, though some had personalized the color scheme. Kakashi had chosen a blue-lined black, Hinata had gone with lavender-lined white, Tsukiko apparently decided on red-lined black, and Anko seemed to break the mold by trying a semi-transparent gold-lined violet. The rest simply chose the default colors that Mikoto wore -though Hana added a leather collar-, each one revealing the mark that denoted their particular Evil Piece. Naruto didn't know how long he could keep himself under control with all the beautiful women in such revealing attire.

If Anko's knowing smirk was any indication, he had a viable target for retribution. Oh he would make her pay for embarrassing him like this. Even if the sight of her in that outfit allowed a hint as to the seemingly lacy black underwear she had on. ... Dammit, he was getting distracted. Why did he change her into a Devil again? A brief glance at the slightly apologetic expression on Kurenai's face reminded him. _'Oh yeah, Kurenai asked me to change Anko so she wouldn't simply outlive her best friend.'_

Clearing his throat, Naruto called their attention to him. "Alright, I know this meeting wasn't scheduled, but considering that Tsukiko, Hinata and I just finished the Academy Exam, I figured I'd see the direction of our future." Making eye contact with each of them he continued, "Now then, Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, Hayate, and Yugito. You five were chosen by Sandaime-sama to become potential Jonin-sensei. It's obvious I want Hinata and Tsukiko on my Team, but at least one of you will have to ask for that specific grouping. While each of you has something to offer us in furtherance of our training, the question becomes: which one of you will present the most logical argument that Sandaime-sama could agree with."

Kakashi stood from his spot. "Actually, Naruto, it's most likely to be you, Tsukiko, and Inuzuka Kiba. You see tradition seems to dictate that the Rookie of the Year and the Top Kunoichi are paired with the year's Dead Last to try and even the skill values. It doesn't always work, but that's typically the way it goes. To change this so that you three, the three highest scores of the year, are teamed up, we would need one heck of an argument outside of 'they work well together already'. Actually, with that statement Hokage-sama is likely to see just how well you all did, and try to put you each on different Teams to see if you can help bring up the overall skills." He sat back down as Naruto took in the information.

"Hm. Well, we can't have that," said the young man. He rested his elbows on the edge of his desk and clasped his hands together in front of his face, the very image of deep contemplation. Or heavy brooding. One of the two. "Kakashi, of you five, who do you think is most likely to get that particular Team?"

"Of us five? I suppose I'm the most likely. Seeing as I was your Father's student, and I'm the only one of us with the Sharingan to potentially teach Tsukiko more about it. Even though the Uchiha survived that night eight years ago, and Itachi and Mikoto are technically available to teach her further, Hokage-sama is probably going to go with me for her sensei and tack you on to try and create a kind of 'rival' for Kiba to strive against." Kakashi replied in a lazy drawl, this time not bothering to rise. It wasn't like Naruto cared anyway. Kakashi may be Naruto's servant, but they were like brothers.

"I see. That can complicate things as you'd be more suited to a Tracking Team, as opposed to an Assault Team. Which is really what the team of Tsukiko, Kiba and I would most likely become, and Kiba is also more suited to Tracking due to his Inuzuka Clan training. I know that Tsume wouldn't neglect her son's training in that area," Naruto mused. Working his thoughts out loud like this allowed for easier flow and understanding. It also allowed for his Peerage to give their own opinions on the subject. Which was invaluable to him, as they all had experience he lacked. He refused to be an arrogant fool and not use the resources available.

"Even if we can replace Kiba with Hinata, you'd still be an Assault Team, Naruto-sama." Kurenai stated in a soft voice. Even after all these years she had yet to drop the formalities with him. "But with you using a sword we could possibly get Hayate as your sensei to continue your training with that. Yugao would be a better choice as she mastered several different weapon styles, but I doubt she'll leave ANBU any time soon."

Anko spoke up just then, "well if our King wants Hinata and Tsukiko, I say we get him them. It can't really be that hard, Nai-chan. You've already pointed out that they would be an Assault squad, so which of the potential teachers is the most 'Assault' oriented?"

"That's just it, Anko," Yugito replied, "you, me, and Kakashi are the most suited to that. Kurenai's more of the 'support' type, no offense Kurenai." Seeing the other woman's accepting nod, Yugito continued, "Hayate could also fill the role of assault, being a Kenjutsu specialist. What we need to think of isn't just terms of 'Assault' or 'Support', but also other talents. Stealth, for instance. All three of them have a good grasp on this, so they are also particularly well suited to an 'Assassination' squad. On top of that Naruto-sama has become very proficient with traps, while Hinata and Tsukiko have become rather good at _finding_ said traps. Then there is the fact that each of them has actually bothered to pretty much master their own chosen ranged weapon, even going so far to become proficient with the ones the others chose. All in all the Hokage would have a rather difficult time deciding."

"And yet, that is exactly what we must force him to do," Mikoto finally spoke. Her voice was soft but firm, and seemingly echoing in the room despite it's low volume. "While it is undeniable that you three are stronger than the rest of your class, the Hokage does not know just how great that gap truly is. This leaves us with one choice: a Clan Head's request."

"You mean for either Kushina or myself to request of the Hokage for the formation of this team," Naruto stated in an even tone. "That could work, following that I doubt we'd have any issue with whomever became our sensei. I suppose to make it seem a bit more legitimate it should be Kushina to make the request. After all, even though I'm the Clan Head, she still commands more respect."

"Considering her former service record, that's not really surprising, Naruto-sama," Mikoto threw her two-cents in. And she had a point. Kushina was a former Kunoichi, and a damn good one. One of the few in Konoha's history to reach the S-rank. By this point she could probably be considered SS-rank, if only for the fact that she had not let up on her training and had continued to improve herself, inspiring the rest of the women in the Compound to try and keep pace. Most failed, but most were human, not Devil.

"Well then, perhaps we should decide on which of our prospective sensei's we should have?" Naruto asked, attempting to get things back on topic. "As much fun as it would be, I doubt Kakashi would be the best choice, no offense meant." The older man just shrugged his shoulders agreeably. He was tardy to damn near everything. If he could, he'd arrange to be a minimum of three hours late to his own funeral.

"Well, that leaves Kurenai, Anko, Yugito, and Hayate. Personally I don't know who I'd chose between them," Kushina mused, her rich voice sending shivers down Naruto's spine. _Bad Naruto! No perverted thoughts about Mom! Even if she IS one of the hottest women I've ever seen... NO! BAD! ... Oh, who am I kidding?If offered I'd do her in a heartbeat. Why are all the women in my Peerage so damned beautiful?!_

Poor Naruto. Damned teenage hormones.

"If it's all the same to everyone, I'd put my vote for Yugito." All musings ceased as Ayame voiced her opinion, "well, think about it. She's skilled in Stealth, Assault, Politics, Assassination, shares the same Fire Affinity as the proposed Team, is a fair hand at Genjutsu even though she prefers Taijutsu and Ninjutsu... She's pretty much perfect for them. And what she can't do they can always bring in someone like Yugao or Hayate to cover."

Naruto hummed lightly in thought. "That does seem to have merit." Thinking about it a little more,he made his decision, "alright, we'll go with that. Yugito, you'll request the Team under those premises. Now unless there is any other important information...?" He left the sentence hanging, clearly waiting to see if any of them had something.

"As a matter of fact, Naruto-sama, Hinata and I would like a private talk with you after this." Tsukiko stated, her voice a soft melody that was nonetheless firm in it's slightly deeper tone.

"Very well, if there is nothing else?" Looking around the room and receiving no other comments said, "Alright, then that will do it for today." As everyone stood and gave a small, polite bow, they then filed out of the room. Well, except for Tsukiko and Hinata.

Once the last of the others had left, Hinata locked the doors, and sealed with a small Silencing Spell to allow no sound to travel beyond the room. Turning around she gave Tsukiko a quick nod.

"Naruto-sama, we wanted to know when you would be officially marrying us. We know that we couldn't while we were still civilians, but we are now shinobi, legal adults. Not to mention of consenting age," Tsukiko began, only to be interrupted by Hinata.

"Marriage? Tsukiko, I just wanted to know if he'd finally be screwing my brains out. I've waited all these years, and I simply _refuse_ to let it go any longer! Let's face it, you want it too." Ranted the white-eyed girl, causing a blush to form quickly on Tsukiko's face.

Blinking, Naruto felt compelled to ask, "so all you want is for me to have sex with you? That's it?" Seeing Hinata's vigorous nod, he couldn't help sighing. How did she become this lewd woman? What was her turning point? Where did the shy little girl vanish to? Three questions that he was almost certain that the answers were: Mitarashi Anko.

That woman could probably convince a Saint to become a prostitute if she really wanted to. Though he'd never say it out loud... She might take it as a challenge and actually try.

**-WARNING: LEMON SCENE-**

Pushing his chair back a ways til he could stand, he promptly moved over to one of the couches and sat down in the middle. Pulling out his dick he caught the girls' eyes he stated, "Well we can start right now if you really want to."

Hinata instantly dove face-first into his crotch, using her hands to feel his cock, even as she took deep breathes through her nose to memorize the scent, followed quickly by tasting it. All the while somehow shrugging out of her top, to reveal that she wore nothing underneath, and her hips swayed hypnotically in his view until Tsukiko came forward and mashed her lips to his in a heated kiss, having dropped her own top to the floor to showcase her black-lace clad chest.

Naruto was not merely receiving, however, his left hand was roving Hinata's back and ass while his right snaked around and slipped under Tsukiko's skirt to cup her sex over her now-revealed black thong, rubbing it lightly. Both of his girls moaned in response even as he did, Hinata was proving rather skilled with that tongue of hers before engulfing the head of his dick in her mouth and begining a bobbing motion.

Groaning more, Naruto started to run his finger between Hinata's ass cheeks, lightly probing her rosebud. His other hand was working Tsukiko's mound, slipping a finger in under her thong, splitting the lips of her labia with each stroke even as his mouth found one of her tits and began suckling. Not staying with it for long before switching to the other to give it the same amount of attention, and varying what his hands did to stimulate his two girls further.

Soon enough all three came with groans of pleasure, the speed of it no doubt due to inexperience. Swallowing Naruto's seed, Hinata looked at Tsukiko and nodded for the Uchiha to take the first ride. Tsukiko looked uncertain for a moment before straddling Naruto's waist, shoving the thin fabric covering her mound aside, and quickly impaling herself on his rod, releasing a shrill scream of mixed pain, pleasure and triumph.

A lone tear of joy coursed it's way from her eye, finally she was One with the man she loved. Oh it caused her some pain when her maidenhead was broken, but she counted it well worth the experience. This was something she wouldn't trade for the world.

Tsukiko initiated another passionate kiss with Naruto before she started grinding herself on him, moving back and forth and up and down, trying to find a rhythm with his own movements. Suddenly Tsukiko felt another body press against her back, hands reaching around her sides to grope and fondle her modest breasts, even as the owner of those hands began to kiss and nip along her neck and jaw.

Tsukiko's movements slowly became more and more frenzied as she drove the both of them to completion, and after several minutes she succeeded as she released another pleasure-filled scream even as Naruto's load was deposited deep within her waiting core. Slowly sliding off him, she held a hand to her belly, basking in the afterglow of the sensation. Her **[Pawn]** mark giving off a barely noticeable glow for a few moments.

Meanwhile Hinata had turned around bent over the table in front of Naruto, reaching back she lifted her skirt out of his way to expose her dripping nether lips. "Naruto-sama, won't you come here and fill your naughty Princess with your cock?" She asked in a sultry voice, while shaking her hips slightly in invitation.

Not needing a second invite, Naruto positioned himself and thrust into Hinata slowly, inch by inch, enjoying her moan of pleasure before pausing briefly when he encountered her inner barrier. Leaning forward he initiated a kiss of their own, the first he shared with her that day, then thrusting forward and filling Hinata's waiting womanhood. Her small scream lost in the kiss, Hinata felt as though she was in Heaven. Or the nearest Devil equivalent at least.

Naruto started moving slowly, drawing out almost all the way before thrusting back in at the same pace. Quickly they gained a speed and rhythm all their own, completely different from the frantic pace he had with Tsukiko, Hinata seemed to prefer a hard and medium-speed movement, intimately loving in it's own way. The two of them grunting in low-voiced pleasure as they lost themselves in the pleasure. Ultimately culminating in a mutual orgasm, Hinata's juices spraying over Naruto's crotch, and his seed planting itself within her womb. Unnoticed, her mark as Naruto's **[Princess]** gave off a dim glow.

Sweating heavily the two fell back on the couch beside Tsukiko, covered in each other's scent and juices, and fully pleased with the experience.

**-LEMON SCENE END-**

"That was awesome girls, but what about getting pregnant? I don't think either of you want a child just yet,' Naruto asked. Hindsight was such a _bitch_. Why didn't he think of this BEFORE they did this? ... Oh yeah, teenage hormones.

Unknown to Naruto, each of the "72 Pillar Families" represented certain "sins". Phenex represented Pride, Gremory was Ambition/Greed, Sitri was -oddly enough- Envy, there was an entire list of things ... but the Uzumaki? Lust. The poor boy was practically _pouring_ out those pheromones.

Hinata giggled, "don't worry, Naruto-sama. This was a Safe Day for both of us, and just on the off chance that it could happen any way we have these nifty little Seals on us. They render all sperm that enters our uterus' impotent, courtesy of Kushina-sama."

Naruto's eyes widened a little. "So Kushina knew about your plans? Well, at least it wasn't Anko. If you had gone to her I have no doubt the entire Compound would have heard us, despite that Silencing Spell," he muttered.

"Oh, yes, Naruto-sama," Tsukiko purred, "Kushina-sama knew _all_ about this little idea, and fully endorsed it. In point of fact," She rolled over and straddled his crotch again, rubbing herself against him, "whoever said we were done just yet?"

Naruto sighed, followed quickly by a large grin. This was going to be a _long_ afternoon, and for some reason he didn't think he'd mind.

**XXXXXXXX**

**BREAK**

**XXXXXXXX**

Several hours later, Naruto was once again seated behind his desk, only this time he was doing some paperwork by the light of a small lamp. Tsukiko and Hinata had left about half-an-hour prior with wide, satisfied smiles on their faces, mirrored by Naruto's own.

Life was good for Uzumaki Naruto today.

With a sigh, Naruto leaned back into his chair, his paperwork dealing with his Peerage's registration almost done, his thoughts turned not towards the virginity he just lost, but rather to some of the other members of his Peerage he wanted to be intimate with: Mikoto, Kushina, Hana, Yugito, Mabui, Samui, Anko, Kurenai... Looking down he grinned as he saw a head of silver hair, let loose from it's usual bun, bouncing up and down his shaft. He could tick Mabui off that list.

Mabui had shown up that same half-hour ago with his paperwork, having designated herself his assistant as she used to be from the Yondaime Raikage, before he sent her, Samui, and Yugito as a kind of Apology/Peace Offering against the mistakes of their Sandaime Raikage. Specifically the attempted kidnapping of one Hyuuga Hinata, and since Hinata had belonged to him since that incident so too did they as they were made into full Konoha Kunoichi.

Though Naruto still wondered what kind of strings were pulled to get Yugito, as the woman was the Jinchūriki of the Nibi, and as such was considered a major military resource.

Mabui opted to turn her Hitai-ate in upon learning they wouldn't be serving the Hyuuga Heiress -as she had initially believed- but rather the Uzumaki Heir. Having done that she then made the unilateral decision to be his "Assistant", as it would keep her from needing to leave the Village or even commonly leave the Compound. It wasn't as though she didn't like to mingle, but she already had a reputation as Kumogakure's Top Model, and as such she had no desire to be swarmed by the legions of fans she discovered she had in Konoha.

And when it came time for Naruto to choose his **[Wazir]**, Mabui was the first one to come to mind. With the Teleportation Circle it was a snap for her to travel just about anywhere she wanted. As a matter of act, Mabui, Samui and Yugito were the ones who answered to requests withing the borders of Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning). Thus was she fully capable of getting away from her many fans whenever she desired.

Not to mention when she had earned enough "Evil Power" -as his Peerage was begining to call their Devil Magic- to obtain her Familiar, she was found by a Raijuu! A freaking Thunder Beast! The seeming coincidence of a Land of Lightning native getting taken by a Thunder Beast, a creature of living lightning, was hardly lost on anyone. Their guide, a man calling himself "The Familiar Master Zatouji", nearly had a fit though. Apparently he was considering either quitting his job, or committing suicide due to the number of heart attacks he received while working with Naruto's Peerage in finding their Familiars.

Dropping one hand on top of Mabui's head, Naruto encouraged her to take more of him in her mouth even as his thoughts turned to Samui and Yugito. They came with her, as they refused to be split apart from the only other people they knew. As a result, when he asked Mabui to become part of his Peerage, he had asked Samui and Yugito as well. When they agreed, he made them his **[Pawn]** and [**Rook]** respectively.

When asked why Samui was made into a **[Pawn]** he replied with, "she seems the most adaptive in combat out of you three, just like the Pawn. The Pawn is not a throw-away Piece, and I will personally Prank whoever says otherwise into a lovely white-padded cell." Finding nothing wrong with his reasoning, and a little flattered that he would be so protective of them despite his obvious ill-will toward Kumo, none of them had any further problem with their positions.

Naruto snorted lightly as he remembered the "Familiar Master's" reaction to seeing his Peerage again. Poor man nearly lost it right then and there. Yugito's reincarnation had worked similar to his own in that the Nibi was released from the Seal imprisoning her -yet another of the Bijuu was female, go figure- and just like Kurama, she decided to become Yugito's Familiar. No explanations outside "I've grown fond of the kitten"... Well, it wasn't like they could argue with that, now could they?

Samui on the other hand practically validated Zatouji's position that Naruto's Peerage was abnormal; she found a Sylph. A Spirit of the Wind. It was as loquacious as Samui was not, and as one would expect she let the flowing of the wind determine her direction. It just so happened that when Samui was looking for a Familiar, the Sylph was floating on a breeze and ended up running smack dab into the woman. A stranger partnership Naruto has yet to see, not even the sight of Might Gai compared.

Frightening thought.

Suddenly coming back to himself, he noticed that sometime during his reminiscence Mabui had stripped out of her clothes and sat on his desk, and was now in the throes of orgasm as he deposited his seed within her drenched orifice. Mabui's caramel-toned skin was covered in perspiration, while her large breasts heaved and fell with every breath, her green eyes half-lidded in pleasure. Truly a beautiful sight to behold.

Officially scratch Mabui off the list, she was his. No words needed to be said as he rolled her over and thrust back in to begin another round. Damn she was tight!

Oh yeah. Today was turning out to be a _very_ good day. Though he'd be certain to pay attention to her this time around, otherwise it would be like he didn't care.

Mabui saw his gaze rivet itself upon her as she looked over her shoulder at him, and she smiled. Nothing really ruined good sex like one party not paying attention.

She smiled again, this time to herself. She was now Uzumaki Mabui. With this act and a promise she made as they copulated she was his, and his alone, and as far as the Devil or Shinobi communities were concerned that was all that was needed to be called a member of that Clan and Family. Tears of happiness trailed from her eyes briefly at this thought; she had a Clan, she was part of a Family, and she would be bearing her Husband's children in time. Yes, Uzumaki Mabui was very happy.

Unknown to them, a reddish-pink mark of an upside-down Rook Chess Piece just under her throat began to glow slightly.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

About two hours later, Naruto made his way to his bed. Team Assignments may not be for a week, but that was no reason to start slacking off, now was it? And part of keeping ones-self in shape was a god amount of rest.

Opening his bedroom door he bore witness to a sight straight out of his fantasies: Uchiha Mikoto, Inuzuka Hana, and Uzumaki Kushina, in semi-transparent red and black lace teddies, moaning as they fought amongst each other for domination in a three-way kiss. Each of their respective Evil Piece marks giving off a light glow; Kushina's Knight atop an inverted Queen's crown was a bit brighter than the others.

... _MAOU, THAT'S HOT!_ was the only thought Naruto could find within him at that moment.

Taking notice of their audience, all three women smirked in a purely seductive fashion. "Oh, Naruto-sama~," Mikoto purred while running one hand down her body, "Why don't you join us? After all, all this is yours." She ran that same hand over Kushina and Hana as well, indicating exactly what she meant, even as she licked her lips when her eyes saw the unmistakable bulge withing his pants.

_I'm going to die by sex, and I can't think of a better way to go!_ Oh yes, it was good to be Uzumaki Naruto.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

And so the week passed with training, preparing, and ungodly amounts of sex. And now Naruto stood in the entrance way of his home, flanked by Tsukiko and Hinata, all three in a different kind of outfit from normal, as they each had discarded their original clothing choices in favor of a more uniform look.

Each of them now wore a relatively simple looking ensemble. Dark charcoal-colored leather leggings, soft-looking wool boots, their crisscrossing belts with most of their shinobi gear sealed away into scrolls hanging from said belts. Their shirts were also now a dark charcoal leather, with a thin chain mesh underneath, the girls' leaving it open slightly at the neck to display a portion of cleavage and their individual Marks. Over this went an ankle-length hooded cloak randomly patterned in darker grays, greens, and browns.

All together they made for a rather impressive sight, and when they put those hoods on their faces became shrouded in shadow, giving them a grim appearance that belied their natural looks. These were no longer children, these were Shinobi. These were people who would kill and die for their home.

As the three left for the Academy one final time, Kushina and Mikoto couldn't help the smiles of pride and joy as they watched them walk. Their **[King]**, their Master, their loving Husband, and those two girls would show the Shinobi World what the Uzumaki Clan could do once more.

No one would know what hit them.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Ending Notes**

**XXXXXXXX**

*Graymalkin is a creature out of Faerie, the name is also used by Jim Butcher in his series "The Dresden Files". Yugao does NOT Have that. Yugao has a Cait Sidhe calling itself "Greymalkin". A Cait Sidhe is also called a Cat Sith.

-** "**The _**Cat Sìth**_ or _**Cat Sidhe**_, is a fairy creature from Celtic Mythology, said to resemble a large black cat with a white spot on its breast." - Taken from Wikipedia.

LE GASP! The Marks glow?! They aren't just for looks?! No, they do something. a number of somethings actually. What are those somethings? I'll get to those later in the story. Or not. I haven't decided yet. And I know that lemon came outta nowhere, but dear sweet Hinata and Tsukiko had been denied for so many years now, and frustration leads to some rather startling developments.

As I promised, here comes the list for Naruto's known Peerage:

**[Queen]** - ?

**[Knights]** - Uzuki Yugao, Gekko Hayate

**[Bishops]** - Kurenai Yuhi, ?

**[Rooks]** - Nii Yugito, ?

**[Pawns]** - Uchiha Tsukiko, Hatake Kakashi, Ichiraku Ayame, Inuzuka Hana, Samui of Kumo, ?

**[Empress]** - Uchiha Mikoto

**[Amazon]** - Uzumaki Kushina

**[Princess]** - Hyuuga Hinata

**[Wazir]** - Mabui of Kumo

**[Knightmare]** - Mitarashi Anko

**[Dragon]** - ?

All positions are filled, so don't worry. The last Five will be revealed in time.

Now for the Immortal words of Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness: "Ta-ta for now. Come Back again, OR I'LL PLUCK OUT YOUR EYES!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Here we go again. Team Assignments, and whatever else I feel fits in here. Who knows, maybe even find out another of Naruto's fiances? And to the Guest who said, "Dragon Kurotsuchi", I say nice try but no luck. I have no Iwa (Rock), Hoshi (Star), Nadeshiko, Taki (Waterfall), Oto (Sound), Yuki (Snow), Shimo (Frost), or Kusa (Grass) Shinobi in the Peerage. Not for any lack of wanting, however. I am attempting to stay with the 22 Evil Pieces I started with. ... We'll see how well that works.

Now, I have Coffee so I should be good. Or Evil. I can never get it right.

Once more, Thanks go out to my pal Mr AnimeKidd for his help with this story. Don't know if I'd be able to continue without your assistance man.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or High School DxD.

**Chapter 5**

Naruto, Tsukiko, and Hinata had arrived at the Academy early. Upon entering the building they quickly located the appropriate room and took their usual seats in the far back corner, where the shadows were deepest and the view of the door unrestricted. And there they sat, waiting patiently for all the others who had passed, their forms hidden in the folds of their cloaks even as the hoods hid their faces, their Hitai-ate resting upon their foreheads under the hood so as not give them away by accidentally reflecting light.

As they waited, the three of them had a low conversation about potential teams, on the off-chance that they weren't together. Hinata was of the opinion that she might get put with Kiba and Shino as a Tracking Team, just as her father was placed with Kiba's mother and Shino's father. It wasn't necessarily a bad idea, given each of them had techniques suited for both tracking and scouting. The Inuzuka's enhanced sense of smell, the Hyuuga's Byakugan eyes, and the Aburame's Kikaichu that were incredibly sensitive to vibration so as the cover an enhanced sense of hearing. That Team could potentially work, if not for one problem: Kiba.

Inuzuka Kiba, a glory-seeking neanderthal with Alpha-dog issues. Six years ago, he attempted to force Hinata into becoming his Mate, unknowing -or uncaring- of the fact that she was already promised and bound to Naruto. Kiba's entire plan was to get a kiss from Hinata then use that opportunity to cop a feel of even more, followed by saying with that kiss she had chosen him.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Flashback**

**XXXXXXXX**

Kiba got as far as laying his hand on Hinata's shoulder in preparation to turning her around for that kiss before he found himself thrown off-balance, landing face-first into Hinata's still-developing bust, knocking them both to the ground. This unfortunately also had the end result of Kiba being able to get a good feel of Hinata's butt as well before she managed to throw him off, shrieking at him for trying to take liberties. The boy had just smirked and replied that she was his, and he would have her whether she wanted to be or not. This statement incensed every other person there, Kiba's mother especially.

Inuzuka Tsume, the mother in question, was both furious and ashamed at her son's actions and words. This kind of behavior was only barely tolerated within their own Clan, and even then it had to be _mutually agreed upon_. Kiba was essentially saying that Hinata had no choice, that she was to be his obedient slave and plaything. Now this was something that Tsume _would not TOLERATE!_ Even an Alpha still had to listen to the opinions of others, as the guiding principle of the Inuzuka Clan was "Live Free".

This was not meant to mean that they could do whatever they wanted, but rather that they should respect everyone's choices and Free Will. And Kiba, her stupid son, was disrespecting the Clan's founding value. On top of that, he was disrespecting the Hyuuga and Uzumaki Clans as well!

Tsume may have been able to overlook many things, but this wasn't going to be one of them, as she knew that Hinata was already promised to Naruto, and this act would require strong reparations. After all, her son had just publicly -and politically- embarrassed the Inuzuka Clan, while giving grave insult to two other Clans. Sighing, she strode over to her son and cuffed him in the ear.

Kiba turned to his mother, "what was that for, Mom?! This is how it works! The male dominates and controls the female! With this she's become mine! You won't have to worry about anything!" He practically shouted, defending his actions.

"You little FOOL! Hyuuga Hinata is promised and bound to Uzumaki Naruto! She has been for years! I told you this, and yet you seem to have ignored me! ME! Your own mother, and _ALPHA_ of our Clan!" Tsume berated him loudly, all in front of an ever-growing crowd. Suddenly seeming to calm down she continued in a low but authority-laden voice, "do you understand just what you've done? You have disrespected not only the Hyuuga Clan, for assuming their traditions are similar to ours, but the Uzumaki to whom the girl is sworn to. To add further insult, you also disregarded our _own_ Clan's primary Principle by attempting to force yourself on this girl." Seeing Kiba's eyes widening at the realization of everything she went on. "Do you know, Kiba, just what it is I am forced to do in order to atone our very _Clan's_ reputation? All for your one stupid act?"

Kiba just shook his head mutely. He had no idea. He merely wanted to be able to gloat that he had the single most desired girl in Konoha as his. To be able to do anything he wanted to her. Now he was learning that she was already promised, and to a loser like the Uzumaki?! It simply didn't compute for him.

Tsume, seeing her son's head swimming with thoughts -for once-, went in for the kill, so to speak. "I'm forced to offer one of our Clan to the offended parties, as their servant. And not just anyone, either. It must be one of my own children, as it was one of my children to offend. Now, obviously, they wouldn't accept you, as you began all this. However, I have one other child, your sister, Hana. She will have to pay the price for _your_ actions this day, Kiba." This was delivered in a solemn tone, and for once in his life, Inuzuka Kiba was appalled.

His elder sister, Hana, who was like a second mother to him, would be taking his place? She would be forced into service to Uzumaki? His face suddenly shadowed itself under his hair before looking up in determination. Not today, or ever!

Kiba rushed Naruto from behind, the other boy was holding Hinata in a one-armed embrace, his nails sharpening in an instinctual use of his chakra. Before he could take even a half-dozen steps though, Tsume caught his outstretched hand in an iron grip.

"And just what were you planning to do with this, young man?" The woman asked in an angry voice. She had known he was foolish, but had hoped he wasn't _that_ stupid.

"What else? I was going to rip his throat out, save Hana-nee-chan from him, and get Hinata! He doesn't deserve either of them!" Okay, so maybe it was a forlorn hope. The brat had just tried to _kill_ someone, a fellow resident of Konoha, and a Clan Heir! So much for not being that stupid.

"What you believe aside, Kiba, due to your actions, earlier, and just now again, our Clan is in a precarious position. As my new Heir, since I'll be giving Hana as a servant, you will now need to _think_ before you do or say anything!" Tsume scolded him.

This was not going the way Kiba planned it. he was supposed to get a kiss, claim his girl, and be set for life, while watching Naruto despair. Now it was Kiba who was in despair, as the full weight of his actions slammed down on him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Well, he could commit Seppuku -Ritual Suicide-, but he was ten years old. He had way too much to live for, too many females to dominate and make his. ... Yeah, with this little stunt _that_ dream suddenly became a lot more distant.

Kiba glared with absolute Hate at Naruto's back. He would get his revenge, and Uzumaki would be begging for Kiba's scraps like the loser he is.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback End**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Thus did Naruto gain Inuzuka Hana as his servant, and later as his **[Pawn]**. Hana even decided to start wearing that leather collar just after being turned into a Devil, complete with a silver tag reading "Property of Uzumaki Naruto". The older girl had unequivocally declared Naruto as her Alpha and Master, stating she would do everything he desired of her.

Speaking of Hana's dedication, the woman had begun to wake Naruto with a blowjob every morning over the past week. She apparently took great joy in the act of "serving" him. She was a major sexual submissive, who knew?

A sudden feeling of warmth on his cock, had Naruto's attention instantly diverted down. His eyes widening slightly at the sight of Hinata's head bobbing on his engorged dick, sucking hard and licking what she couldn't fit in her mouth. When did she get there?

Naruto's thought process halted for a few seconds as the situation caught up to him. "Hinata, what do you think you're doing?" His question coming out in a strangled voice, too shocked by her sudden action to speak normally.

With a pop, Hinata's head came off his dick, but her hand took up the slack of pumping him."What's it look like, Naruto-sama?" Her reply came in a sweetly seductive tone -damn Anko!-, "I'm enjoying the taste of your man-meat before anyone else shows up." With that said, she immediately retook his member into her mouth, picking up her pace slightly, her hair bouncing around in tandem with her motions.

Well she was correct, somewhat. There was still about a quarter of an hour before anyone else typically showed up, but who was to say that no one else would decide to get there early? What if they were caught? Was Hinata now an exhibitionist? ... That thought actually turned Naruto on a bit, and with a groan he gave in to Hinata's silent urging, placing his right hand on her head he felt her speed up her actions. Meanwhile, his left had slid around Tsukiko's waist, drawing her closer for a passionate kiss before it slipped itself down the front of her pants to play with her pussy.

Naruto wondered briefly if this was how a lot of his sexual fun with these two would start: Hinata giving him a blowjob, and Tsukiko receiving his hand on -or in- her vagina. A Particularly deep thrust on Hinata's part cleared his mind of all other thoughts but enjoying the moment.

With Hinata's head moving up and down on him, and his left hand invading Tsukiko's pants to stimulate her covered mound, it didn't really take very long for them all to reach orgasm. Only then did Naruto notice that Hinata had her other hand in her own pants. Good thing they were wearing leather, it wouldn't show anything to the outside world.

Letting Naruto's meat leave her mouth with yet another audible pop after drinking down his seed, Hinata returned to her seat after tucking his dick back into his pants, her face flushed with both excitement and accomplishment. Just in time too, some of the Civilian-born graduates started to filter in. She was infinitely grateful for the deep shadows of her cowl for being able to hide her flushed cheeks.

On the other side of Naruto, Tsukiko was equally glad for the exact same reason. Though she had to wonder just how it was Naruto could bring her to climax so easily. Just how much practice could he have gotten in the last week? Oh if only she knew.

Glancing at the classroom doors, the trio took note of the arrival of some of the Clan Heirs. Namely the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi. Each of them sporting an odd air of competence. Especially odd in the Nara, as they were as renowned for their laziness as their genius. The female of the group was nattering away about something that apparently did not interest either male. As usual.

Yamanaka Ino strode in, wearing a purple two-piece outfit of sleeveless, mid-riff baring shirt, and knee-length, double-slit skirt with her Hitai-ate seemingly used as a belt. Under this was evidence of chest and thigh wraps, with a kunai holster attached to her right thigh, and to finish she had on heeled black sandals. Her long, blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail, leaving a single long bang to cover her right blue eye while the other eye sparkled with mischief. Clearly this young woman was going for the Seductress look. It was working too, as her outfit clearly showed off her nicely-proportioned figure. Whichever man got her would be a lucky one indeed.

In contrast Nara Shikamaru slouched his way into the classroom wearing a simple mesh shirt, grey crop-top jacket bearing his Clan Symbol on either shoulder in blue with his Hitai-ate attached to the right arm, dark gray pants, and blue shinobi sandals. His black hair resembled a pineapple on top of his head, and his dark eyes bespoke of an intelligence tempered greatly by apathy and laziness. Over all impression? Lazy Slob. Effective. Few would bother to look beyond that lazy appearance to his true ability.

And breaking the mold of the three was Akimichi Choji. Despite the young man's size he was surprisingly graceful in his entrance, practically gliding in. His common blue shinobi sandals made nary a sound on the wooden floor. His outfit was relatively simple as well; Dark grey knee-length shorts with a kunai holster on his right thigh, yellow tee-shirt with his Clan's crest in red dominating the front, a green over-shirt left open to proudly display said symbol, white muffler wrapped around his neck, and his Hitai-ate taking a unique appearance on his head, forcing his light brown hair into two standing parts. Choji's dark eyes were slitted in contentment as he munched away at the contents of a bag he had in hand, belying the determined stare Naruto knew they held whenever someone close to him was in trouble. If Naruto ever wanted a picture of dedication, he would look no further than Akimichi Choji.

Unsurprisingly the three of them took seats beside each other. It was a well-known fact that the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi Clans were close to each other. So close, they even entombed their dead together at a shared memorial site. Now that's what Naruto would call "close Clan affiliation".

Following shortly after them came Aburame Shino, striding silently with a well-hidden confidence. The young man had on black pants, blue shinobi sandal, a large light-green coat zipped closed with a high collar to hide the bottom half of his face, a pair of circular sunglasses, and his Hitai-ate in place on his forehead holding his afro-like dark brown hair back.

No one really seemed to know much about Shino. His naturally quiet and non-competitive nature led him to having almost no recognition in the class. "Item One": he was Aburame, meaning he used the Kikaichu insects like the rest of his Clan. "Item Two": He was quiet, speaking only when he felt the need -not very often-, and always in a logical fashion. and "Item Three": he was possibly hiding some -or most- of his skill. Not a bad idea, considering that a Shinobi's primary tool was supposed to be deception.

After that came Inuzuka Kiba, wearing black pants with a kunai holster on the right thigh, a zipped-up grey jacket-with-hood combo, typical blue shinobi sandals, and his Hitai-ate in place on his forehead. The young man suddenly took a sniff of the air and turned to face the trio up in the back of the classroom with an expression of disgust on his red-fang marked face. Oddly though, instead of barging up to them and starting something, it seems he might have grown a brain as he instead just took a seat down in the front row, ignoring everyone as much as possible. His ninken partner, Akamaru, laying on the floor behind him. A necessary change from when he was pup and could simply ride on top of Kiba's untamed black hair.

Last of the students to arrive was Haruno Sakura. The young woman had apparently decided to change her clothes somewhat from the usual red qipao dress. Dressing for mobility and distraction now, Sakura's outfit now consisted of a double-sit red skirt with black spandex shorts underneath and a kunai holster on her right thigh, a short mid-riff revealing red shirt that also showed off a good deal of her still developing bust, and black kunoichi sandals -the low-heeled variety-. Her long pink hair had even been cut down to a manageable length, just shy of her shoulders, and her Hitai-ate was being used as a hair band.

Naruto gave credit where credit was due: at least they _looked_ the part of shinobi. Unlike most of the Civilian-born who arrived in their flashiest clothes so as to not "embarrass" themselves on their first day being real shinobi. _Yeah, right. And I'm the Queen in my Peerage, not the King-_ was Naruto's thought, a small snort of mirth escaping him at the thought.

After a few more minutes the doors opened again and Itachi stepped inside, followed by Iruka as usual who closed the door behind them. Walking over to the teacher's podium Itachi stopped and looked up at them all for a moment, as if trying to catch someone _not_ paying attention. Noticing all eyes on him, Itachi nodded in satisfaction. He'd only had to punish one student for not paying him the proper level of respect and attention. Said student was now a year back, having been dropped a year due to gross insult.

A lesson everyone learned that day. Itachi was a patient man, but that patience was limited. Do not cross that faint line.

Itachi fiddled for a moment with some papers on his podium, presumably a speech of some kind, before looking up again. "Congratulations to all here, you graduated the Academy. Iruka and myself couldn't be more proud of you this day. You have joined the ranks of the Shinobi Corps -" Itachi droned on in his usual monotone voice, all about what was expected of them from now on. To be honest Naruto practically tuned the man out, having read up on the responsibilities of new Genin.

There wasn't much. As they now represented the base of the Shinobi Corps, they had an obligation to not make the others -Chunin and higher- look bad by pulling stupid stunts, or being belligerent when on duty. The main perks of being a Genin were being recognized as an official adult, meaning drinking alcohol and all the other fun adult stuff -sex- was now permissible, and being allowed to buy proper Shinobi equipment -assuming you were Civilian and didn't have a Clan Armory-. It wouldn't allow Naruto to take up his seat on the Shinobi Council, but he didn't want to either so it worked out for him.

"-Once more, we give you congratulations on passing," Itachi repeated, causing Naruto to zone back in, hoping the lecture was over. "I will now begin splitting you up into your three-man Teams, do not argue with me over the choices as they were made by the Hokage. You have a problem, take it up with him. Now, Team One-" Naruto zoned out again. Really, what did he care about the others? He would just keep his ear out for certain names -his, Tsukiko's, and Hinata's- and see about ignoring the rest.

"Team Seven, under Hatake Kakashi: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba," here Hinata started praying she wasn't on that list, "and Haruno Sakura." Hinata gave a large sigh of relief. She could easily deal with anyone else if it came down to being split away from Naruto.

Considering how well Sakura took the assignment, Itachi had to wonder if her Fan Girl tendencies were just an act. If so, they were _damned_ effective. He had been expecting her to explode and demand to know why he wasn't to be her jonin-sensei. Instead Itachi received a small smirk that clearly stated Sakura got pretty much what she wanted.

"Team Eight, under Nii Yugito: Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Tsukiko, and Uzumaki Naruto." The three of them held an impromptu group hug, startling the Civilian-born in the room -sans Sakura-, they hadn't even been noticed. Another good mark in Naruto's book.

"Team Nine is still in circulation from last year. Team Ten, under Sarutobi Asuma: Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino." Itachi was interrupted at this point by Ino suddenly squealing and wrapping her two friends in a giant hug. Well, at least she wasn't ranting in an overly sharp voice about things not being fair, or some such stupidity.

Iruka spoke up, "your jonin-sensei will be here in one hour, so take this time to acclimate yourselves to your new Teams-," here he paused as he looked at Naruto and his two girls, a silent and unspoken "_even if you don't feel the need to_" passing between them, " and be ready to learn even more in the future. Dismissed."

The students broke apart after that, Naruto's little group heading for the roof. While they needed no bonding time, they didn't want to be stuck in that room for the next hour, possibly dealing with Kiba.

Arriving on the roof top, they took note of a little gazebo-type area covered in vines and small flowers to provide a bit of shade from the unrelenting sun, and two potted trees on either side of the door. They chose to take the gazebo. Sitting down on the step-like floor under the shade they each pulled out a scroll, unrolled it, then unsealed a single-serving meal created by Kushina before they left.

As Naruto ate he reveled in the quiet atmosphere of the space he was in. So calm, with a slight breeze passing through to keep them cool. It was beautiful, serene, terrific. Then Inuzuka Kiba came through the door, obviously looking for them, his two new Team mates following behind.

"There you are, loser. I was starting to think you had just run away in fear of a _true_ Alpha," Kiba taunted, hoping to get a rise out of Naruto.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Was Naruto lazy reply. -Somewhere else in Konoha a gray-haired man reading a book had the sudden urge to fist-pump-

This response was not what Kiba was looking for, and it showed in his instant scowl. "I'm talking to you, Loser. I'm challenging you to a fight for Hinata, and to regain my sister from your worthless clutches," Kiba sneered. He knew Naruto couldn't deny him. They were both Clan Heirs, and as such had equal political standing. He knew he could take him, even though Naruto had the best time on the Exams, Kiba felt certain in his victory.

Behind Kiba, his Team mates frowned. Well, Sakura frowned, it was damned impossible to tell what Shino's expression was, but from his body posture he wasn't happy.

"Hm, no." Came Naruto's deadpan reaction. He hadn't even bothered to look at Kiba. "Why would I fight you for my bride? She gave herself to me not even a day after the Exam. Tsukiko was even there, a hot little threesome," Naruto stated in that same deadpan voice, as if discussing the weather., "then later that night, Hana joined in a foursome, giving herself over to me as well. With the actions done, and words said, that night they are mine as definitively as if we'd had a full wedding."

Team Seven was gobsmacked. Even Shino was easy to read, thus giving silent testimony to just how shocked each of them were. However, even in his shocked state of mind, Kiba was easily able to piece together the underlying information. Hinata solely belonged to Naruto now, there was no chance of ever separating them save by death -preferably Naruto's-, and there was no possible way to release his sister from her previous servitude as she had gone and "married" her Master. In short: Kiba's challenge was void. There was no reason for Naruto to accept, and nothing Kiba could gain outside of possible satisfaction as it was against the Konoha Clan Charter to fight for someone else's Mate. Even Naruto's death wouldn't get him Hinata now, as she was effectively Uzumaki Hinata, the bastard's wife and member of his Clan.

Kiba felt his world crumble to pieces around him. His plan had been perfect, or so he'd thought. Wait it out, graduate the Academy, be patient, become a Genin and then challenge Naruto. Everything was going to plan, but now... it all fell apart. And there was no reason to not believe Naruto's claim, as both Hinata and Tsukiko were nodding in silent agreement.

Kiba's mind broke. Not in denial, but in the realization of the irrefutable truth. Hinata would never, _could_ never, be his. This one fact knocked him out of his sudden stupor, and straight into a homicidal rage. And in this rage, he attacked.

He didn't attack Naruto, though. No, he attacked HINATA, screaming about how she "should have been his Bitch, to be made into nothing more than his personal cum dumpster". However, Hinata was not such an easy target to be taken down by one enraged and unthinking Genin. She ducked and weaved away from Kiba's anger-strengthened attacks, waiting patiently for her chance to counter attack.

Naruto and the others just watched. Sakura and Shino in disbelief that Kiba would attack Hinata of all people, while Naruto and Tsukiko merely felt no need to interfere. They knew just how strong Hinata really was, and knew that Kiba would never so much as scratch her porcelain skin.

Just as Hinata was about to strike out at an opening in Kiba's attacks, the young man was brought down by another person sitting on him. This person was none other than Hatake Kakashi, his silver-gray hair defying gravity as normal.

"What do you think you are doing, Genin Inuzuka?! You are assaulting a fellow Shinobi of Konoha. You should know that is forbidden outside expressly given consent or registered Training Grounds, of which the Academy roof is not one of. Now explain yourself!" Kakashi snapped, clearly angry with Kiba's actions. "If I do not receive a satisfactory answer immediately, I will recommend you to be dropped from the Shinobi Corps," the elder man continued when no answer was forthcoming.

"Ano, Hatake-san-," Hinata began before being interrupted by Sakura.

"Wait, _this_ is our new Sensei?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Apparently, Haruno-san," Shino replied in a monotone voice they had become used to over the years. Turning to Kakashi, Shino started to give his account of the proceedings, begining with the break after receiving their Teams and leading up to Kiba snapping. He left nothing out, he edited nothing, not Kiba's actions, not his words, nor did he edit anything Naruto had said. When his telling was done, his former classmates stared at him in slight awe. They had never heard so many words from the quiet boy before.

Kakashi sighed, and bound Kiba's hands behind his back. "While your honesty is commendable, Genin Aburame, I was hoping it would be more than an over-obsessed idiot realizing he can't have a certain girl. Now I have to take him to Torture and Interrogation to see if he's even still fit for duty, then make a trip to see Hokage-sama and inform him of the situation, and then I must inform Tsume-san about her son's actions. This is not going to end well," with one last sigh, Kakashi threw the bound and unresponsive Kiba over his shoulder. "Genin Aburame, Genin Haruno, you two are report to Training Ground Seven tomorrow morning, Oh-Nine-Hundred, for continued training as Shinobi. Dismissed, and do not speak of what happened here today, to anyone."

The man then vanished with Kiba in a Konoha Shunshin, supposedly off to T&I. Naruto shook his head in pity. Kiba hadn't stood a chance. He watched briefly as Sakura and Shino left the roof by the same door they used to get there.

Taking a glance at the sun's position, he estimated they only had about fifteen minutes left of their break. Rising from his place he went over to Hinata and pulled her into his embrace, running one hand through her hair while his other made small circle motions on her back to calm and reassure her that the incident was over. The girl in his arms broke into tears, and Tsukiko looked on in sympathy before joining in the hug to impart what comfort she could to her fellow bride.

In one stroke, they had destroyed the mind of a young man, effectively killing him, ending his career before it truly began. To do this was painful, even more since it was a fellow Shinobi of their Village. Someone they had been taught to see as a brother, a comrade. And while it was painful, and she cried over the loss of a potential Brother-in-Arms, Hinata could not find it in her to feel regret.

Kiba had made his choices, and she had made hers. All they could do now was to live with the consequences.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

Fifteen minutes later found the trio back in their place at the rear of the classroom. Hinata was very glad for the deep shadows her hood afforded her, so she could hide the small signs of distress that were still evident. She did not want people thinking that Naruto might have done something she didn't want. She did not want to be seen as less than his perfect Hyuuga Bride. She did not want anyone to see the tiniest spark of satisfaction that she knew resided within her eyes.

No longer would Kiba hound her -pun intended-. No longer would he pursue her for her hand, despite knowing she was already given to Naruto. No longer would she have to hear his ranting about how she should be with a "True Alpha" like him, and leave the "Loser" to his certain early death. No longer would she have to deal with Inuzuka Kiba. She was free of him and his incessant cajoling and commanding and begging and whining.

Hinata was not by nature a vindictive woman, but Kiba had pushed her well past her breaking point. Thus did she silently revel in his departure. All the while wondering if Naruto could feel her elation somehow.

As Hinata sat in silent contemplation the classroom door opened and in walked several people. She only took note of a few, however; Nii Yugito, Sarutobi Asuma, Kurenai Yuhi., Mitarashi Anko, and Gekko Hayate.

Nii Yugito was a blonde beauty, on a level that Ino could only hope to achieve. In deference to her new home of Konoha Yugito had all but abandoned her previous style of dress in favor of Konoha's typical Jonin attire of dark loose-fitting pants wrapped at the ankle with a kunai holster attached to her right thigh, dark blue long sleeved shirt underneath a dark green flak vest, and her Hitai-ate in place proudly upon her brow. She kept her hair out of the way in a long wrapped ponytail, and her dark eyes sparkled with life and a sense of adventure. She may not have been tall, topping out just over five and half feet, but her well-proportioned body was easily visible despite the loose clothing.

Sarutobi Asuma, on the other hand, was a tall man easily passing six feet in height, with black hair and beard. He wore the standard Konoha Jonin uniform with the small addition of a sash around his waist that bore the kanji for "Fire", the sign he was once part of the Fire Daimyo's personal Twelve Shinobi Guardians. Asuma kept his hair short and bound out of his face by his Hitai-ate, and what seemed to be a permanently bent cigarette in his mouth. Whether he ever actually lit it was something Hinata was uncertain of.

Then there was Kurenai Yuhi. Hinata had to admit the woman had only gotten more beautiful over the last several years, her shoulder-length black hair had a natural lustrous sheen to it wavy locks, and her red eyes spoke of confidence and capability. Hinata snorted briefly, those red eyes were constantly getting Kurenai mixed up with the Uchiha Clan, despite being perfectly normal amongst the females of the Yuhi. Hinata quickly brought herself back to Kurenai, more specifically her dress. If you could call interlocking bandages over sleeveless chain mesh and a one-armed crimson blouse, a dress. Under the dress could be seen leg wrappings, probably to hide what shouldn't be seen without permission, and to finish the look a pair of common shinobi sandals, while her hands and forearms were bandaged.

Following her was Mitarashi Anko, a more sultry temptress Konoha had never seen, even if she _did_ prefer women. Short violet hair held in a high ponytail resembling a pineapple -much like Shikamaru-, her deep brown eyes held promises of untold sexual pleasure. Pleasure that she would never give to any but a chosen few. What a Sadist, she'd probably get along well with Naruto's cousin's Queen, what was her name again? Oh yes, Himejima Akeno.

Anko's style of dress had changed very little since joining Naruto's Peerage, though. Previously she wore a mesh body suit, burnt orange mini-skirt, tan trench coat, greaves over black shinobi sandals, and small stinger-like pendant on a cord around her neck. Now? She had removed the mesh body suit, replacing it with a simple chain mesh undershirt, over which she decided to wear a small black tube top. That was it. It left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination, putting Anko's nearly voluptuous body on full display.

Hinata released a small sigh of relief when Yugito called for Team Eight to follow her out the door. She loved her "sisters" in the Peerage, but Anko was hard to deal with at the best of times. And by the fact the woman sent Hinata a knowing smirk, she possibly knew something about the situation with Kiba that no one else did.

Not surprising, really. The woman was second-in-command of Konoha T&I Department, right behind one Morino Ibiki. If Hinata wished to fool Anko, she had _many_ more years of practice ahead of her to even dream of such a thing. So Hinata quietly filed out after Yugito, hoping that Anko wouldn't say anything until she was ready.

Quite possibly a forlorn hope.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

Each of Konoha's Teams were given a Training area in accordance with their number. As such it was no surprise that Yugito lead them to Training Ground Eight. A wooded area of decent size with a fair amount of meadow to practice Taijutsu or Ninjutsu in, and pads wrapped around a few of the trees at the edge on one side for striking practice. A small stream meandered through the grounds on the northern end, giving the area a serene feeling.

Turning to face her new Team, Yugito spoke in a simple no-nonsense tone. "Well, welcome to the Shinobi Corps. Normally I'm supposed to test you on your Teamwork before stating that, however, that would be pointless as I know you work well together. So we can skip that. To begin your training I'll be testing your individual combat skills, stealth and reconnaissance, trap-making, you know, everything." She paused and looked at Naruto with a serious expression.

"Something I feel I must note is this: there can be no favoritism on this Team, Naruto-sama. As such I shall be treating you no better or worse than Tsukiko or Hinata" Yugito continued, the rich tones of her voice easily soothing the three's nerves. It was here that Naruto held up a hand.

"I never expected, nor wished for, such favoritism, Yugito-_sensei_," he said with a husky accent at the end. "I fully expect you to run me into the ground with training, pick me up, then run me even further."

Hinata and Tsukiko just nodded in tandem. They fully agreed with him, they would get nothing out of being babied. They _wanted_ a training regimen that would push them to become the best.

Blinking slightly at having her momentum halted ,Yugito paused to regain her thoughts. "Very well, at least you know what will be good for your career and continued existence. Now, we have been determined to be a First Response style of Team. Can I assume at least one of you know what this means?"

All three of her new students nodded, and Hinata spoke up, "it means that whatever the situation, we are to be ready to deal with it. Be it Guard Duty, Escort, Assassination, Invasion of Konoha, or any of a thousand and more scenarios."

Yugito nodded. Good, they knew what would be expected of them, most Teams she had dealt with in the past had been greener than the tree leaves surrounding this Village. In the eight years since she and her friends were given to Konoha, and further to the Uzumaki, Yugito had passed exactly two Teams. The only one who could boast a smaller number was Kakashi, but he played evil little mind games.

... Okay, so did she, but that's not the point!

Her mental point was simply that her standards were incredibly high. If there was no Teamwork, she failed them. If there was no individual skills, she failed them. If there was no proper motivation, she failed them. She had a few pieces to her criteria, but those were perhaps the most important. Everything else they could learn.

So now, here she was once again, with a trio of young minds ready for instruction. Teamwork? Check. Individual Skills? Check. Proper Motivation? Well they all wanted to make their parents proud, but they also wanted to protect those dear to them. Check.

Nii Yugito, Jonin-sensei of Team Eight, gave an evil smile. If they weren't cursing her by the end of the day, she would simply increase her regimen.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

A true Devil. That was the unanimous decision between the three students of Nii Yugito. She has sparred with each of them individually, working all three into the ground, then giving them a rest while she tested the next in line. She followed this with two-person drills, any combination of Naruto, Tsukiko and Hinata. Then finally all three together.

Apparently finding them satisfactory, Yugito went on to outline the bare basics of their new training. Just thinking about it made Naruto's muscles ache. But they had asked for it, and they refused to back down. The fact Yugito made it all look so easy, sparring for several hours with nary a sign of fatigue, not even a hair out of place, and then stating that what she was going to put them through just drove it home how far they had yet to go. They were strong for genin, they could maybe pass as low-ranked chunin, but they were _far_ from jonin.

That thought felt oddly reassuring to each of them. It seemed to validate the Ages-old saying of "no matter how much you think you know, there is always more to learn." And learn they would, the very thought of possibly disappointing their Yugito-sensei seemed to twist and stab them. They resolved, each in their own way, to make her proud of them as her students.

Upon entering the Uzumaki Compound all three headed straight for the private onsen. They were filthy, and dead tired. The hot water would easily soothe all the aches and pains, not to mention they could slough off the dirt and grime. Maybe give the girls some heavy petting.

-Somewhere in Yu no Kuni (Hot-spring Country) a white haired man peeping in a local bathhouse felt the sudden urge to visit Konoha for "inspirational research", only to find out he had been discovered and surrounded by the women he had been spying on, each one somehow having gotten hold of blunt objects and wearing expressions to scare the original Maou. High-pitched screams of pain were heard for miles-

As the three of them sat and luxuriated in the hot water of the onsen, each of them allowed their minds to drift. No particular topics, just random thoughts of no importance. At least until one particular idea passed into Tsukiko's mind. Considering it for a moment she decided to voice it as a question.

"Naruto-sama, not that I'm complaining, but why is it that despite all the sex you've been having this past week, only Mabui and Hana have gotten pregnant?" Tsukiko's voice was filled with simple curiosity. After all, she didn't want children of her own just yet, so it wasn't really a problem.

Humming for a moment Naruto seemed to be thinking about to best phrase his reply. "Well, from what Kushina has told me, it seems to have something to do with those Marks the Evil Pieces left on us. Apparently they act as a kind of Filter Seal, either ensuring or denying the potency of my sperm based upon the will of both parties involved. Mabui and Hana wanted children, I wanted to give them that happiness, so the Marks made pregnancy a certainty. None of the rest of you want children just yet, so it causes my seed to become impotent."

The explanation made sense, to a degree. But it brought up another question: no one else seemed to have these Marks upon their Peerage, so why did they? It had to have something to do with the pink coloring to some of the Pieces -like Tsukiko's own-, but what exactly caused it?

As if anticipating her next question, Naruto said in a tired voice, "don't worry. I know what caused the Pieces to do this. Or at least I have a theory. I've yet to run it past Kushina, though. When I do I'll bring it up in one of the scheduled meetings."

Giving sounds of agreement, the two girls looked over at him with sympathetic expressions and moved in closer. They weren't going to try anything, they simply wanted to be closer to him. Each rested a head on one of his shoulders, his arms snaking around their shoulders to draw them in a little closer.

This would be enough for now, just to bask in each others' presence.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

A few hours later found Naruto heading to his office, having been told of an unexpected guest. Naturally this meant that as Head of the Uzumaki -even if unofficially- he had to greet them properly. Courtesy and all that.

Upon opening the door to his office, Naruto was somewhat surprised at what he saw waiting for him. Or rather, he should say "whom". A crimson-haired girl roughly his own age sat on one of the couches, being served tea by Mikoto. A very beautiful girl wearing some kind of school uniform. A very _familiar_ girl.

Gulping quietly, Naruto said with some trepidation, "hello, Rias. What brings you here?"

**XXXXXXXX**

**Ending Notes**

**XXXXXXXX**

So, Yugito's not taking it easy on them. Well that would be a bad idea anyways. Kiba has been dealt with, but what's going to happen to him now? And what kind of backlash will this have on Naruto? I guess you're just going to have stick with me to find out. Then there's the sneak peak at a function of those Marks.

Currently known Peerage:

**[Queen]** - ? -one person has guessed this one correctly-

**[Bishops]** - Kurenai Yuhi, ?

**[Knights]** - Uzuki Yugao, Gekko Hayate

**[Rooks]** - Nii Yugito, ?

**[Pawns]** - Hatake Kakashi, Ichiraku Ayame, Samui, Uchiha Tsukiko, Inuzuka Hana, ?

**[Empress]** - Uchiha Mikoto

**[Amazon]** - Uzumaki Kushina

**[Dragon]** - ?

**[Princess]** - Hyuuga Hinata

**[Wazir]** - Mabui

**[Knightmare]** - Mitarashi Anko

Confirmed Harem Members: Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Tsukiko, Inuzuka Hana, Uchiha Mikoto, Uzumaki Kushina, Mabui. ... Don't worry, there's more to come. It's a DxD crossover, I simply _had_ to go overboard.

Confirmed Other Pairings: Ayame/Itachi, Yugao/Hayate


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or High School DxD.

**Chapter 6**

Rias Gremory, cousin to Uzumaki Naruto, just sat quietly on the couch and sipped at her tea. A clam and placid expression upon her face gave away nothing as Naruto maneuvered around to his place behind his desk, where Mikoto offered him a cup as well. Nothing was said for a number of uncounted minutes. Minutes Naruto took to size up and take stock of his unanticipated guest.

Her bright crimson hair hung free down her back to well past her generous derriere, if she had been standing her height would top at approximately five-foot and four-inches, meaning that was some seriously long hair -he wondered briefly at the amount of care necessary to _maintain_ that much hair-. She sat comfortably in what Naruto could only assume to be her school's uniform, or at least part of it. A white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Naruto was suddenly glad he had taken a few moments to change out of his Shinobi clothes, and into an informal men's kimono. Rias was almost certainly here for personal reasons.

Setting down her tea, Rias turned her gaze to him, her green-blue eyes reflecting the serious nature of whatever it was she wanted to speak about. "Naruto-kun, I have recently been made aware of two different contracts for my hand in marriage. One does not specifically designate me, but rather the Gremory Family Heir. The other states 'Rias Gremory'. I must admit I was surprised. Father had shown me the first contract once when Mother was not home, and I'm quite certain that I've mentioned it to you on any number of occasions, considering my revulsion towards the agreed upon party in that contract, one Riser Phenex, is quite well known," she began, staring at him with an unfathomable expression.

"Imagine my surprise then," Rias continued, as if completely oblivious to the rising nervousness easily viewed on Naruto's face, "when, not two days ago my brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, comes to me bearing a sealed marriage contract. This one naming myself, specifically by name, and one Uzumaki Naruto, signed and sealed ten years ago." Here the young woman's eyes gained a dangerous glint within their ocean-like depths, "now, would you be so kind as to tell me the reason you never mentioned I had an 'Out-Clause' from that first contract practically at my fingertips for the entire time we've known each other, Na-ru-to-kun?" Rias dragged his name out, one syllable at a time, each part said with so much honey-sweetness that he almost choked on it.

Now, Naruto was definitely in trouble. He had intended to tell her about the contract between them for a number of years, but the timing never seemed quite right. Something would always crop up just as he was about to broach the subject, thus ruining the moment. Besides, saying something like "oh yeah, that marriage with Riser can be avoided if you marry me instead", just seemed weird. Not to mention arrogant, egotistical, and self-serving.

Naruto sighed, the tension leaving his body. "I tried, many times. I tried on that day when we used the Evil Piece to bring Kushina back, I tried six months later during the summer, and every other time we were together for longer than an hour. However, every time I was going to bring it up, something else occurred, from receiving your own Evil Pieces, to finding Akeno, all the way to your nephew's birth a few years ago, Millicas right? Finally I gave up, figuring that eventually it would come to light on it's own. Besides, if you read it thoroughly, you'd find it's dependent upon your acceptance." His calm, even tone did wonders to soothe the young girl. Apparently explaining things in a calm and rational fashion actually worked. Go figure.

Mikoto, who had been standing in her usual place to Naruto's left, decided to speak up. "May I see this contract, Rias-sama?" Rias looked at her in surprise, having forgotten the older woman was even in the room. How rude. When the request finally managed to make sense to her, Rias gave a nod and summoned up a copy of the contract with the aid of a magical circle, before handing it over.

Slightly inclining her head, Mikoto then reached out to take the rolled up parchment. opening and reading the contents Mikoto's face lit with understanding. "It says here, Rias-sama, that should you agree to this, you would be removed from the position as Heir of the Gremory, which I am assuming is why it would nullify your prior contract. In exchange for this the Uzumaki would be giving up their singular rights to the Elemental Nations and instead sharing them with the Gremory. Should you decline, however, this contract goes onto state that another shall be chosen in your place."

At these words Rias' ire with Naruto died, evaporating as if it never was. Looking past Naruto through the large window into the courtyard -one-way glass was so nice-, she lost herself in trying to determine which path she would take, as she figured she had three basic choices. First, she could agree, be removed as the heiress of the Gremory, and become Naruto's wife. Second, she could refuse, accept Riser as her husband -shudder-, and doom herself to a fate worse than death. Third, she could contest one or both of the contracts, and fight for her freedom.

She immediately rejected the second option. Riser would _not_ be getting her, she would commit suicide before allowing that miserable excuse for a male to so much as touch her. This left her with Options One and Three. Both had their perks, both had their problems.

Option Three had previously been her Option One. A fight, or Rating Game, pitting her Peerage -as incomplete as it was- against either Naruto or Riser. Actually, Naruto would simply let her go, so that left fighting Riser. Last she heard he had nearly a complete Peerage, while she only had four. If Rias was to be honest with herself, she didn't honestly see how she and her Queen, Rook, Knight, and a sealed away Bishop, could possibly win. It wasn't a matter of a lack of faith, rather it was experience and numbers. In both areas Riser had her beat, as much as it galled her to admit. While she might argue for superior quality in sheer talent, that would only take them so far.

This would lead to her becoming nothing more than Riser's pet, and her Peerage would be the man's to command, including the addition or subtraction of members. Basically he could force her to only have female members, and then have his way with them. She held no delusions; this was what would happen should she marry Riser Phenex. The man had a reputation for jumping in and out of bed with any woman he found physically attractive, and an ego to match -or surpass- his Magic Capacity.

On the other hand, there was accepting to become Naruto's bride, or Option One. Her mind briefly wondered why she was going backward before it was shrugged off as inconsequential. in any case taking this route was possibly the easiest. Naruto was a good man, handsome, charismatic, and being his wife probably wouldn't be too arduous. He valued his Peerage and their opinions, treated like family, and was even married to a few of them -technically- if what she suspected about the silver-haired woman was true. He had men in his Peerage, one of those men was the lover/fiance to one of the women in the same Peerage, the other seemed content with the bachelor life. One of the other women in Naruto's Peerage was supposedly in a relationship with one of the Human retainers, while two more were said to be lesbian lovers.

The only downside she could see to becoming Naruto's bride would be her removal as the Gremory Heir. Not a big thing, really. It just meant that she would no longer be the one to inherit the responsibilities of the Family Head. She would still represent them to a degree, but her words and actions would, from that point on, reflect more upon Naruto than the Gremory. She wouldn't even lose her Peerage. She was still a daughter of the Gremory, and a High-class Devil. Her Peerage wouldn't be taken from her. Or at least, her right to have one.

Naruto even seemed to genuinely want to know Rias as a person instead of as the Gremory Heiress. Of course this was obvious as the contract between them was for her, specified by the use of her name, not her title. He had also made attempts to seem like a normal boyfriend with casual touches to her shoulders or hands, giving her massages, taking her for lunch or dinner, or just spending time with her... Wait a minute. Rias' eyes suddenly cut to Naruto's, boring deep into them as if all the answers to the universe were contained within.

"Tell me, Naruto-kun," Rias said softly, with an intensity that made it clear she needed the honest truth from him. "Over the years, when you would visit me during the holidays, and you would ask me questions about myself, was all of that idle curiosity, or were you trying to prepare for being in a relationship with me?"

Naruto gulped. This was it. This answer would make or break it all."To be honest, a little of both. I wanted to know about you because I was curious as to who you were as a person. I knew about the contract, obviously, so I felt I needed to know just who might be my wife one day. Each time you exceed my hopes, in proving you weren't a spoiled little girl, your brother's actions and opinions aside. You weren't a snob, you didn't think you were above others, and you didn't force anything on anyone. I grew to admire you, and that slowly became something more..." He paused for a moment, returning her gaze with a serious expression to let her know just how much he meant the following words, "I came to love you, Rias. I fell for the little girl who wouldn't stop nagging me to play with her, for the young lady that wanted to just snuggle up on a couch and watch anime, and for the woman before me now, who knows what she wants in life."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto continued his thoughts while resting his head on folded hands. "I won't force you into the contract, Rias. If you should choose to fight it, I'll let you go and be content in that it was your choice. And I'll root for you when you fight Riser, because I have come to know you. He doesn't deserve you, Rias. I don't really think anyone does, not even me, but as I said: it's all up to you."

Rias just stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever, before asking her next question, her voice never rising from her previous soft tone. "If I were to choose you, Naruto-kun, what would you do with me and my Peerage? We would be at your disposal, as my Husband the Laws of Devil-kind will bind them to you as surely I will be." Her hands started to shake a little, betraying her agitation. It seems this was a major sticking point for her.

Naruto nodded in recognition of her dilemma. Rias was a Gremory who, like the Uzumaki, put Family before all else, and your servants were Family, blood relation or not. This would naturally extend to your Peerage, as they fight for you, serve you, council you, and see your ups as well as your downs. Your victories and defeats. The trials and tribulations you go through as a group. It was an important question.

"Your Peerage is your Peerage, Rias. I do not believe I have the right to decide what you do with your friends. Despite not being the Gremory Heir should you marry me, you would still be Rias Gremory, and as such would retain full discretion in regards to your Peerage." This was stated in the same serious manner as previous, but with a great deal of warmth behind it. He would not choose for her, he would not force her to abandon anyone she had chosen as her servant and friend. He would not come between her and her Family.

Naruto would respect her, and her wishes.

Rias made up her mind. Rising from her seat on the couch she swiftly moved to Naruto's right. Coming around the desk she reached out and took hold of the lapels of his kimono, using them to bring him closer and claim his lips in a passionate kiss. Feeling bold, Rias then decided to up the ante a little and prodded his lips with her tongue, trying to gain entry. In his stunned state, Naruto took a moment to realize what was going on, and when he felt her tongue he reciprocated by adding his own and dueling with hers.

Breaking the kiss momentarily, Rias said, "then take me as yours, Naruto, and love me as much as I love you." She reclaimed his lips for yet another passion-filled kiss.

They stayed like that for several minutes, just kissing, while Rias maneuvered herself to sit on his lap, straddling his legs, even as his hands came around her waist to hold her steady. They seemingly forgot about Mikoto, who used the opportunity to quietly leave the room and seal it with Silencing and Warding spells. She had an idea of what was going to happen, and she wholly approved. After all, one could never have too many Harem sisters.

Oddly enough the two spells she just used were not the same same thing. The Silencing spell did as it's name implied and silenced all sounds attempting to pass it's boundaries. The Ward spell, however, apparently made the area within it a "locked territory". Meaning that it was just shy of being it's own dimension. You could look in, you could look out, but you could not pass through physically unless you were air. Such a useful spell. Mikoto had to wonder why it wasn't more well-known. It wasn't as though it required an intimate knowledge of thirty different types of movement in seventeen equidistant angles and five dimensions... Oh wait, yes it did. Oh well, how difficult could that really be? -Sure, make us all look bad Mikoto-

**-WARNING - LEMON SCENE-**

Meanwhile back in the office a moaning Rias writhed in the lap of her chosen husband, enjoying the feel of his hands massaging her ass cheeks. Breaking contact with his mouth, she gave Naruto a sultry smile that brought a burning to his loins. Her voice when she spoke next only inflamed his desire further as it simply exuded sexuality.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun," Rias' husky voice came out with a purr and a wink. "Don't just sit there, Dan'na-sama*, take your bride right now. I'm perfectly prepared," she ground her hips against his in a purely lustful manner, "I didn't even bother with underwear, Dan'na-sama, so please," cue another hip thrust, "I need you, Dan'na-sama."

A glimmer of amusement entered Naruto's eyes as he could feel her arousal through his pants. Her short skirt doing a very poor job of hiding her obviously soaked mound. A brief moment of thought passed through his head, _'Rias is easily made wet, good to know.'_

Pulling her shirt from her skirt's waistline he then resorted to simply ripping it open, taking the corset with it, confirming she was indeed not wearing a bra, her perky nipples and generous breasts poking out at him, begging for attention. So attention is what he gave them, grabbing one with his left hand while his mouth latched on to it's twin. Naruto continued his general molestation of her beautiful chest, switching his attention between them every few minutes, releasing his pheromones in copious amounts.

All the while Rias was moaning and panting, grinding her wet sex into him, screaming in pleasure as his hands and mouth hit certain key spots on her breasts, and using her hands to hold his head in place. She was loving the feelings Naruto was invoking in her, but was getting frustrated that he was ignoring her lower half. In a final desperate bid for more pleasure, Rias tried to snake one of her hands down, under her skirt, when her hands were suddenly caught and she found herself laying on her back on top of the desk. Her hands were brought above her head and held there while Naruto brought his mouth up to kiss and lick along her jawline while grinding his hips into hers.

"No, no, no, my dear Tsuma-chan*." Naruto whispered into her ear, "we can't be allowing you to help yourself. After all, only a naughty wife wouldn't wear anything under her outfit, and naughty wives must be punished by their husbands." His grinding hips suddenly stopped as he leaned his weight lightly upon her body, keeping Rias from moving herself, and subsequently introducing even more of his pheromones into her system. Rias' pussy was practically gushing her juices out now, her eyes rolling backward into her head in pure pleasure. Suddenly she screamed and released her juices all over his crotch.

Lifting himself slightly, he ran one hand down to the sash keeping his robe closed. Undoing the simple knot he opened his kimono and quickly dropped the boxers hiding his engorged erection. Leaning back down to claim Rias' mouth again, he lined himself with her waiting womanhood and stopped. Releasing her mouth for a moment he stared into her eyes, "last chance to back out, Rias."

The young woman's answer was to tear her hands free of his grip, wrap them around his neck, draw him back into a kiss and thrust her hips at him in silent invitation. An invitation he wasted no time in accepting, breaking through her hymen, their kiss covering Rias' moan of pain and pleasure. Soon Naruto was sawing in and out of her drenched opening, while Rias' cries of pleasure filled the room.

"Say it Rias, say your mine. That you'll always be mine," Naruto grunted into her ear.

"Yes! Yes! I'm yours, Naruto-kun. My Dan'na-sama!" Rias cried out at the top of her lungs, clearly lost in the moment. However upon the utterance of these words a small, slightly glowing, pink symbol in the shape of the Uzumaki Crest appeared above her heart. It's appearance garnered no shock, surprise, or even acknowledgment.

Naruto's thrusts started getting longer and harder, his release clearly imminent, and if the way Rias' insides were clenching at his tool so was hers. With one final thrust he emptied his seed into her depths, causing the woman beneath him to experience her own orgasm.

Panting, barely holding himself up, Naruto gazed into Rias' eyes with absolute love. A look that she reciprocated. Catching his breath, Naruto slowly slid out of her stuffed orifice before laying himself on the ground. Not even a moment later, Rias followed him, eagerly stuffing his still-hard cock back inside herself.

Catching Naruto's eye, Rias leaned over him and whispered in his ear, "we aren't done by a long shot, Dan'na-sama. You have shown me pleasure I never thought possible, and now I'm going to return the favor." She sat back up and started to bounce on his shaft, her magnificent breasts bobbing in time with each movement of her hips.

Naruto groaned in appreciation of both the view offered, and the pleasure received. He only hoped Rias wouldn't become a nymphomaniac.

**-LEMON SCENE ENDS-**

Meanwhile, as that occurred in the office, Mikoto was almost dancing through the halls, searching for someone. She found them in the courtyard, playing with the Uchiha children, looking as happy as can be. Mikoto stopped for moment to admire the sight.

Uzumaki Kushina was truly a beautiful woman, and when she smiled like that in joy her beauty went even higher. The woman was made to be a mother, her kindness toward children was unequaled, her love of their happiness unquestionable. She would never harm a child, and the children somehow sensed this, bringing to Kushina all their problems, from being yelled at by their parents, to scraped knees, and Kushina would hear their tales of woe while finding ways for them to forget the pain for a little while. Mikoto would admit, if only to herself, that she was as much in love with Kushina as she was with Naruto-sama.

Both of them possessed an unnatural charisma, and a heart big enough for the world, while also being capable of putting it all aside when the situation called for it. Yes, they were two of a rare breed of people: Leaders. People who were simply born to lead others, and Mikoto held no doubt that she would follow them, no matter where they went.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, her smile flashed full force again, before striding toward the laughing form of Kushina who was to be found under a dog-pile of little bodies. The children saw Mikoto approaching and climbed off Kushina, sensing that she had something important to talk about.

"Ah, Miko-chan," Kushina called as she sat up in the grass-covered ground. "What brings you out here?"

"Oh, nothing much, just thought you'd like to see something that recently came to light," Mikoto demurred, trying to ignore the flush of heat between her legs at the sound of her nickname passing Kushina's lips. Lips she was dearly holding back from kissing senseless as she passed Kushina a rolled parchment.

Rolling her eyes at Mikoto's subtle shenanigans, Kushina opened the parchment to discover a marriage contract. The interesting part to her were the listed participants: Uzumaki Naruto, and Rias Gremory. Signed and witnessed by all four of the Maou, along with Lord and Lady Gremory.

Slowly, Kushina raised her eyes to Mikoto's, a brilliantly joyful smile springing forth. Jumping on the dark-haired woman, Kushina caught her lips in a passionate kiss. A kiss that the children blatantly ignored by looking anywhere but the two beauties who were lip-locked.

Pulling away from the kiss, Kushina beamed at Mikoto. "This is wonderful news, Miko-chan! Are they doing what I hope they are?"

Kushina's exuberance was contagious, if the happy little smile on Mikoto's face was any indication. "I believe they are, yes. I left Silencing and Ward spells on the room so they wouldn't be interrupted." A strange gleam appeared in the raven-haired woman's eye. One Kushina immediately recognized. How could she not, when she saw it so often in her own? Mikoto had done something devious.

"Oh, Miko-chan. I know that look, what have you done?" Kushina asked with a small giggle. It was rare for Uchiha -now Uzumaki- Mikoto to pull a prank of any kind. Especially on their beloved Naruto.

"Oh, nothing, really. I think I might have left a device to record the goings-on of that room behind, though. I should probably not just leave such things laying around," Mikoto gave a smirk worthy of an Uzumaki Prankster as she said this.

Kushina squealed in delight, "oh, Miko-chan! We'll have to review that together later, to make sure there's nothing of a ... _sensitive_ nature on it." Her voice dropped into a husky whisper as she breathed her idea into the other woman's ear, even as she rubbed her thighs together a little.

Oh yes, they simply _must_ watch that later, and maybe get a few ideas on how to tease their King. Maybe a few other things too...

The children, having been witness to the conversation, felt it was past time for a tactical retreat, and returned to the inside of the house. Talking between themselves in whispers they agreed on one thing; adults were weird.

As the children ran off into the house, Kushina and Mikoto resumed their earlier kiss, eventually leading back to Kushina's room were there was a great deal of moaning. -Sure, way to make us all feel bad, Mikoto-

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Rias were laying naked upon a spare bed in an adjacent room, just off to one side of the office. This room's purpose? For when Naruto stayed up too long on any given night and needed to crash but didn't feel like trying to stumble his way through the halls. The only ways in were the door that connected to the office, and a small window that was currently closed. It had been several hours since their not-so-little sex marathon started, and both were feeling tired. As such they were content to just lay there in each other's arms, just drifting lazily in a sea of post-coital bliss.

The room wasn't really big, just enough for a double bed and a small dresser beside it, but at the moment, that didn't matter to the two occupants. They were together, and that was enough. For now, at least.

Rias felt more than content. She felt loved like she had always wanted: not as the Gremory Heir, or her Peerage's King, but as herself, Rias Gremory. To Naruto she was just her, and that thought brought a satisfied smile to her lips. Seeing the smile Naruto couldn't help but ask her what it was for.

"It's because you love me enough to have let me choose, whether to go to you or fight it all." Rias nuzzled her face into the side of his neck, pressing her front into his side, "You would have let me go if it was what I wanted, even though it would have meant getting into a contract with someone else." She paused for a moment, basking in the feeling of being loved by a man she loved in return. She knew he had several "wives" already, but he had a heart that could fit so many, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt, that he would never set her aside. He would always make time for her. She was content with that. Besides, she knew of the Uzumaki Family's legendary stamina, there was no way in the Underworld she would be able to handle him by herself. Just the thought of trying sent a shiver down her spine.

If she tried to keep him all to herself she'd probably never leave the bed again. And as much as he liked the idea of Naruto endlessly ravishing her body, she had the feeling that it might end with her orgasmic death. Not the worst way to go, but she wanted to spend her life with her new husband, not leave him to take care of their children alone.

A blush found it's way onto her cheeks. Children, hers and Naruto's. Her left hand unconsciously found it's way to her belly where she could still feel his seed within her. She had mixed feelings about their sudden coupling. On the one hand she did not regret it -never!-, but on the other she realized they had forgotten to use any kind of protection. Rias wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mother just yet. Her own mother had waited centuries before having Sirzechs, and then centuries more before deciding to have Rias. Could a young girl like her really deal with having a baby? She was still in High School! There was so much more for her to experience! The blush had left her by this point.

As if sensing her thoughts, Naruto leaned down a little to kiss the tip of her nose. "No need to worry, Rias," he said calmly. After Mabui and Hana had come to him not two days ago stating they were pregnant -poor Naruto's eyes had bugged out- he had gone to Kushina, trying to figure out why only those two were going to have children, when he had been having sex almost constantly.

Kushina had then explained the functions of the "Evil Piece Marks" -as she was wont to call them- that she had discovered. First, they acted as Filters for his and their desires. Apparently if the woman with that mark didn't want to get pregnant his seed was nothing more than thick water. It apparently worked on his end as well. Second, the color scheme indicated how the person in question felt toward him; Pink was completely in love, while red was simply a way of saying "loyal but not interested sexually" -thank the Maou the men's marks were all red-. It explained why after coupling with Hinata and the others their marks had changed to fully pink.

The third, and final, ability of the Mark actually made his Peerage almost immune to the Uzumaki Pheromones. The most he could do to any of them was excite them,increasing their pleasure a little bit.

After explaining this to Rias, he went on tracing the swirl now sitting above her heart, "This Mark on your chest, it works in similar principle. It marks you as mine, just as a start. After that any and all seed that enters your womb will not take root unless you wish it. To top this off, I knew you might not want a child just yet, so I made sure my own Mark, "indicating the King on his own chest, "was actively suppressing my sperm's potency."

Rias sighed in relief. She loved Naruto, but he was right, she didn't want to be a mother just yet. Later though... the blush returned full force, causing her face to become almost the same shade as her hair. His chuckle at her blushing face didn't help, instead just making her blush worse as she smacked his chest.

Rias pouted. Stupid Naruto, couldn't a girl dream about her future without him somehow reading her mind? After that though they devolved into simply talking about their Peerages, the hopes and dreams therein, and just what kind of personalities they each had.

Eventually though, both of them got up and dressed once more in the clothes they had earlier. As Rias was about to use the Transportation Circle in the far corner of the office, Naruto stopped her for one last, lingering kiss, before letting her leave in a flash of crimson light.

Naruto sighed and returned to his desk. There was always more work to do. As he thought about this he vaguely remembered the feeling of a spell shattering when Rias left. He figured it must have been a Ward spell. Those were incredibly easy to break from inside. As this crossed his mind he recalled that Mikoto had been present earlier when Rias and he started their impromptu liaison. He chuckled, the woman must have left it behind when she left the room. Silently thanking Mikoto as he sat back down in his very comfortable leather chair, Naruto got back to work.

Even he had paperwork, and running a large group of Devils and handling the reviews from their accepted contracts was part of his job as King of the Peerage.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

While all of this was happening, back at Training Ground Eight, Nii Yugito lay under a tree, looking utterly spent. The woman could barely lift her arms, and was only _just_ managing to hold on to the image of the untouchable jonin when she dismissed her new students. The moment she had been certain they were out of range her shoulders slumped and she collapsed to the ground in an exhausted heap.

She had called them low chunin level, lying straight to their faces. She snorted in near-hysteric laughter. Low chunin? More like high jonin pretending to be genin. She recalled how they had worked together, those hoods hiding their eyes, making it more difficult to read them, and the rest of the cloaks helping them to blend into the forest.

Those cloaks were almost unfair! Damn things were surprisingly natural for forest camouflage. Hinata had retreaded into the trees to begin firing arrows at Yugito, while Naruto had drawn that sword of his and attacked at close range, and Tsukiko moved off on yet another tangent to start lobbing ninjutsu at her. Somehow neither of the girls even seemed to come near hitting Naruto, despite how close he was to Yugito at all times.

Well one thing was certain in Yugito's mind: their stealth skills would scare the shit out of anyone who was not a natural chakra sensor.

In her exhausted state Yugito had crawled over to the shade of one of the trees, and lay down on her back. Closing her eyes she drifted off into a restless doze. In this sate she failed to note the other presence that entered the area until they were almost upon her.

Suddenly opening her eyes Yugito gazed up at a very familiar woman in shock. '_WHY IS SHE HERE?!'_

**XXXXXXXX**

**Ending Notes**

**XXXXXXXX**

*Dan'na (旦那): basically translates as "Lord Husband". It's a bit more modern than a number of other ways to call a man as a husband. It's also a bit more geared toward the male head of the House, if I remember correctly. Either way, calling Naruto as "Dan'na-sama" is basically just confirming that he is her husband and making it a bit more erotic by implying that he has complete control over her.

Before anyone even thinks to ask, No, Every woman in the Harem will NOT have something different to call him. I'll cycle through a few, maybe four or five, and leave it at that.

*Tsuma (妻): Wife. ... I shouldn't need to extrapolate on this one. I could have used "Okusama", but that's a little more polite than what I wanted.

I'm going to against my better judgment and give you all a bit more information about those pheromones that our dear Uzumaki can use in this story. They are not limited to sexual uses. Pheromones are used in every day life, it is what gives us the feeling of whether or not someone might be trustworthy, through the unconscious scent they give off. Similarly, Kushina is well versed in throwing out all kinds of scents, as in this story the Uzumaki are capable of consciously using their pheromones in any way they please, even though they tend to restrict themselves to "Safe", "Dangerous", and "Horny". Can these be used on the same sex? Yes. *Shrugs* Really, what do you expect? I'm not writing Yaoi, but I know that attraction is attraction, that particular aspect simply works best on the opposite gender.

Side Note: This is more of an odd thing, than an actual note, but meh. I heard recently that a Naruto without a traumatic or out-right shitty childhood isn't Naruto.

I. Call. Bull.

You can have a perfectly fine story without all that retarded hate and anger. Have some hardships? Well, sure, they build character. Fuck everything to Hell and back nine times over? Hell No. Try again.

Now, to my Guest (Kit). You had a number of questions I felt the need to answer.

Is Kyuubi his queen? - No. Kyuubi is not Queen of his Peerage, she is his Familiar. I addressed this already back in chapter 3.  
>Or will it be Kaguya - This is a popular question, so I will answer for everyone: Kaguya is not Queen of Naruto's Peerage. The Mutated Queen is worth 36 points, Kaguya would be worth far more as she is technically a Primordial Goddess.<br>Can Rin be brought to life and join Naruto's peerage and harem - No, no she can not. Why? Too much time has passed, and he does not have the corpse. The dead can only be reincarnated if they are _recently_ deceased.

Next up, a reviewer asked me how it is that Mabui and Hana know they are pregnant with a week or less since they conceived. Well one part of the answer was given in this chapter: the knowledge of what those marks do. The other piece is that there are two mothers -Kushina and Mikoto- who would notice the absolute earliest possible signs and have their one set of Byakugan -Hinata- take a closer look at the wombs for the tell-tale extra chakra that would be sent to keep a new fetus alive.

And finally, I had been informed that despite my choice of genres, that there wasn't any actual romance. That I "just made them love him". I don't remember who said it, and I'm too lazy to go back over the reviews to find out, so I hope that I have at least somewhat rectified that with this chapter, and will continue to keep it in mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** There are some things I absolutely loathe - People who don't bother logging in just so that they can insult and curse you out without getting in trouble are one of them. I said Kaguya is worth more than 36 points. In my opinion that's truth. If you disagree, that's fine, but don't bitch at me about it from behind the anonymous Guest identity. Give it a rest, or write your own. I did, all your spite does is add to my review count. See ya later!

To my Guest, NarutoFan: The requested story is interesting. I'll see what I can do. Just please, don't expect miracles. As it stands I'll have to brush up on the other side of things before even attempting a start.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or High School DxD.

**Chapter 7**

Yugito couldn't help but stare. The woman before her was beautiful, none would deny that. There were men who would gladly rip off their own testicles to get a chance with her. -Anyone else think that sounds incredibly painful?-

Standing about Yugito own height, with long blonde hair separated into two pigtails down her back, and light brown eyes set in a rounded face with a perfect light tan and a small rhombus on her forehead. The woman's outfit was fairly simple; a light gray kimono-style blouse displaying a generous amount of cleavage and bound closed by a black sash, black shinobi pants ending just above her ankles, black high-heeled sandals, and over it all a long green haori that doubtless had the kanji for "Gamble" on the back. A pinkish-red Queen chess mark nestled just above the woman's breasts, and just below that was a small green crystal hanging from a cord around her neck..

Yugito looked upon the **[Queen]** of Naruto's Peerage: Senju Tsunade, the Legendary Medic-nin, Sannin, and all-round horrible gambler. ... With that last note Yugito couldn't help but wonder if the woman joined Naruto's Peerage because she lost a bet... Sadly she wasn't far off. Suddenly realizing just where her thoughts were going, Yugito gave her head a light shake before looking at the other woman again.

Clearing her throat tiredly, Yugito said, "Tsunade-sama. Why would you be here? In Konoha, that is? I know you hate it here."

Tsunade kneeled next to Yugito on the ground, a green-glowing hand running over the younger blonde woman. "I'm here because our King called for me. He feels now would be a good time to have me return to Konoha, maybe take up a position in the Hospital." The older woman chuckled in unhidden amusement, "the little Brat had perfect timing. I was thinking of coming around to give the other girls some more teaching as medics. That and Shizune was getting on my case about the time our King and I had agreed upon for my continued self-imposed exile coming to an end."

Yugito felt a sweatdrop form on the back of her head. That's why Tsunade wasn't in Konoha before now? She was in self-imposed exile? She and Naruto had agreed to a time limit? Shizune was keeping track? ... Yugito couldn't help it. The only thought that managed to get through was, _'oi oi oi, seriously?'_

"You know, Tsunade-sama, it's not right to call our King 'the little Brat'. I actually have it on good authority that he's anything but small," Yugito giggled and blushed madly. She had managed to grope Naruto's package for a brief moment during their one-on-one earlier. "Small" was _not_ a word she would use to describe him. That and the stories she had been hearing for a week now, made it incredibly difficult not to jump him like a cat in heat. She silently cursed her Familiar, Matatabi, the Nibi no Bakeneko, for the hormone imbalance she left behind after Yugito had become Naruto's Rook.

Said hormone imbalance meant it was rather easy to get Yugito in the mood for sex, even if she never actually acted on it. Yugito had no desire to turn into a sex-crazed woman of no moral values. She winced slightly at the thought. She loved her Familiar. Matatabi was there for her when her real mother died, filling that empty void in her heart. But _damned if that cat wasn't a pervert to make Jiraiya jealous!_ Some of the things she had brought up while still confined to the Seal Yugito had once sported were so incredibly naughty that Yugito had felt the need for a relieving cold shower.

There were times the woman had wondered how she came out sane. Then she remembered a saying amongst the jonin: _'Check for your Sanity at the door, if you still have it you're in the wrong business'_.

In Yugito's humble opinion few embodied this idea better than Maito Gai, Konoha's foremost Taijutsu Master. The man was absurdly tall, well-built, and enjoyed wearing tight green spandex, with a bowl-shaped hair cut, all while screaming about "the Flames of Youth". In comparison to that, everyone else looked normal. Then Yugito remembered that Gai had a set of students from the previous year, and prayed for their mental stability as their sanity was likely long dead and buried.

Realizing she was getting off track, and that she hadn't heard a word Tsunade had obviously been saying, Yugito shook her head again and gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Tsunade-sama, what were you saying?"

Tsunade huffed in irritation. "Really, Yugito, we're both servants of Naruto, you don't need to call me with 'sama'." Seeing she wasn't getting anywhere with that, again, the busty woman sighed in resignation. "Anyway, I was saying that your body can't take much more of this denial. It's getting to the point that your muscles are breaking down to fuel yourself as all the food you eat is probably taken by the hormones. In other words, my dear girl, you need to get laid." Tsunade paused for a moment, making eye contact to be certain Yugito was listening and understanding just how serious this was, "Yugito, I know you've been reacting like this for years now, ever since Matatabi was released. And it's only gotten worse with how you refuse to let yourself go. Your body craves sex, Yugito, because the hormones are trying to find the proper balance, and you denying that is causing undue stress. Now look me in the eye, and tell me: is there someone who causes this need to flare more than anyone else?"

Yugito thought for a moment, a flash of blonde hair and bright blue eyes peeking out from under a hood went through her mind, and she felt her body heat up again. This time, though, it caused her physical pain and she screamed. The pain was intense, but focused around her belly, as though she were impossibly hungry.

With a gasp, Yugito forced one thing through her clenched teeth, "Naruto-sama."

Tsunade sighed again, her hand glowing once more as she attempted to relieve the pain the younger woman was in. Who knew that releasing the Nibi would have such a drastic effect? Naruto didn't have any issues when Kurama left him, and the other Jinchūriki in the Peerage hadn't suffered any kind of kick back. So what made Yugito different? It was a mystery, one Tsunade was intent on solving.

Seeing the healing jutsu take effect on the young woman, Tsunade helped her sit up and lean against the tree. "So, Naruto-sama, is it?" She asked with a sly tone and amused expression, "our young King is attracting almost every female in the Peerage. I'd think if it wasn't for Itachi and Hayate, he'd probably have Ayame and Yugao too. But that young man, he refuses to push himself on anyone, even though he's got the charisma of his father that would probably let him get away with it." Tsunade chuckled at the thought.

Yugito couldn't help but offer a strained laugh of her own. She didn't know when it happened, how it happened, or why it happened, but she had started to have this "Heat" -for lack of a better word- ever since she first became aware that Naruto didn't care about her status in Kumo. He didn't care that she was thought of as Kumo's "Cat-Bitch", or that she was "broken goods". She winced at the thought, she hated remembering that. She loathed remembering the men from her original Village, who nearly broke her into their personal "pet" a few years ago.

Seeing the reflective, and pained, look in Yugito's eyes, Tsunade quickly assumed she was thinking about a prior traumatic event. Snapping her fingers in front of the younger blonde, Tsunade managed to gain her attention, "Yugito! Look at me! You're fine. You're safe, and whoever, or whatever, you're thinking about can't touch you here." She gathered the other woman into her arms and held her, continuing a stream of reassurance. Tsunade may not be a psychiatrist like the Yamanaka Clan, but she knew the look of rape victims.

Yugito slowly came back to herself, feeling strong, sympathetic arms wrapped around her. Her hands rose hesitantly to return the hug, breaking into tears as the memories resurfaced. Yugito knew that many a woman had become unable to copulate with men because of the same kind of thing she had gone through all those years ago, but she also knew she hadn't broken. She had remained strong enough that she could testify against those bastards, and see them hang for their crimes.

During that time she had found it all but impossible to leave Naruto's side, as he had personally lead the rescue team to her, had personally captured three of the seven rapists, and had been the one to undo the ropes and seals holding Yugito captured. She nearly snorted at that. How corny, she had imprinted on Naruto in 'Knight in Shining Armor' moment.

Looking back on that moment, Naruto's rescue of her, she realized that was when everything really started. The Heat, how she couldn't seem to get him out of her head. How, whenever they were in the same room her eyes would find him and watch his every expression, and his body's movements. How every time she was alone in proximity to him she would get the urge to just rip her clothes off and offer herself to him, to be used as he desired. Yes, in that moment Yugito realized just how bad she had it for her blonde King, her student... Her Master.

Yugito nearly let out a purr of satisfaction at the thought of calling Naruto her Master. She had never thought of him that way before. So why did she feel that it fit so well, that she should simply submit to his every whim? Her body was in motion before she could consciously register standing, her feet finding their path back to the compound, Tsunade trailing her by a good little distance, another amused smile on her face. It was about damned time, the girl had been pussy footing around it for too long.

Once they reached the mansion, Yugito split off to her own room. She had to get something special, and knew just what it would be. A little gift from Anko last year for her birthday. Yugito had been too embarrassed to show it to everyone, but Master Naruto ... Shivers traveled up and down her spine when she thought about it.

Tsunade, on the other hand, headed for the kitchen to see about getting a drink. She had done her good deed for the month. -Ouch, Tsunade, ouch-

Unfortunately for her, however, she found her personal assistant and apprentice, Kato Shizune, waiting for her in said kitchen. And if the expression on her face was anything to go by, Tsunade was in trouble. -HA! KARMA!-

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

A number of hours later Tsunade knocked upon the door of her King's office, having finally managed to evade her apprentice. Waiting patiently to hear the command to enter, she then opened the door and set foot in a room she had not been in for nearly three years. Not since Naruto had called her back to help deal with Yugito's kidnapping.

Tsunade still felt a frisson of fear touch her spine whenever she recalled Naruto's mental state at the time. Angry didn't begin to describe to all consuming fury her King held that day. Glancing at his sword out of the corner of her eye she recalled the violet-black flames that had burst forth at his touch.

The Third Flame of Dwrnwyn, Dark Fire, Darkness Flame, Fiend's Fire. Call it what you will, the flame did not merely attack the body or mind, but rather the very soul, leaving only a blackened imprint upon the ground to prove the target ever existed.*

As a medic that particular flame was insultingly powerful. There wasn't even a body left to _try_ and save. Shaking her head, she wryly noted she was getting as bad as her King at getting lost in her thoughts.

Clearing her throat, Tsunade stood before Naruto's desk, her legs shoulder-width apart, her arms clasped behind her back, noticeably pushing her impressive bust further into view. "My King. As per our agreement, I have returned to your side. I, Senju Tsunade, do hereby take up my responsibilities as Queen of this Peerage, will my King receive my service?" Her voice was clipped in a perfect business-like tone, not a moment of hesitation.

In like voice, Naruto responded, "Senju Tsunade, as King of this Peerage I, Uzumaki Naruto, do hereby accept your return to my service. May you bring honor to the Family I have created."

For several minutes they held each other's eyes, while an unnoticed Mabui stood off to one side with an amused expression. Suddenly the two she was watching burst into loud laughter, as if they had just pulled off the biggest joke of all time. Mabui sighed, _'like king, like Peerage. Naruto-kun is slowly corrupting us all. Next thing I know it will be Kurenai pulling something.'_ The thought put a shiver throughout Mabui's entire body, as if crying against Nature. She suddenly placed both hands over her belly, where her unborn child lay, still forming within her womb.

Mabui had not originally anticipated her pregnancy. Her opinion on the matter had originally been simple: if her King, Naruto-sama, wanted her to birth his child, she would gladly do so. That had been her stance back at the begining, when she first became his Wazir. Somewhere over the years had managed to worm his way into her heart, collecting pieces of her deepest desires, weaseling out the most personal things. All until he knew her -possibly- better than herself. There had been things even she had not been aware of.

Previously she had harbored a wish to belong, to something more than simple duty. That had been accomplished by joining Naruto's Peerage. And then again just over a week ago when he took her as his lover, mistress, bride, and mother to his children. Naruto had given her everything she had ever truly wanted, and more, so Mabui had returned the favor. She had sworn to be his, and only his, even on into eternity.

Quietly, Mabui left the room, closing the door behind her. Those two had much catching up to do, and a third person would only diminish the reforming bond between King and Queen. It was a bond as sacred to Devil-kind as that between Mates, for it was just as deep. It had to be, the Queen was the King's first and last line of defense, and as such had to be immensely powerful. Not to mention the Queen had to have the ability to hold and command the Peerage's respect and obedience.

In that regard, Senju Tsunade was an almost inspired choice. Kunoichi everywhere, throughout the Nations, looked to her as an example of what a true Kunoichi was supposed to be. Strong, independent, beautiful, learned, and skilled. In all these aspects, Senju Tsunade practically ruled supreme.

At least, that's how people who didn't know her saw it. Those that could claim any true knowledge of her character, knew her flaws were many and varied. She had an issue with drinking too much too often -daily-. She had a temper to match her nearly-forgotten Uzumaki heritage. She was competitive to a fault. She cursed worse -or better depending on your point of view- than a sailor. She would slit your throat with a smile if you pissed her off, or crush your most cherished bits to paste, then heal you just to repeat the exercise to make sure you understood.

The list continued. Mabui stopped for a moment in the hallway to the kitchen, remembering that Tsunade used to have a rather paralyzing fear of blood. The dark-skinned woman knew only one thing about what happened: Tsunade and Naruto had gone into a room, and when they came back out not two hours later the blonde woman was free of her fear. Neither of them would comment on what exactly transpired, so everyone was left guessing.

Continuing her journey to the kitchen, Mabui wondered about the sudden craving she had for chocolate covered butterscotch ice cream with salt and bologna. Maybe Shizune would be there so they could catch up while their respective bosses did.

Whistling a merry tune, Mabui picked up her pace. Her snack wouldn't make itself.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Tsunade had each taken up a position on a couch, facing each other, a cup of warm lemon-fragrant tea sitting in front of each.* Both of them sat in a reclined state, showing their level of comfort around each other. Their conversation had petered out for the moment as they simply relaxed, taking visual note of any differences in the other.

For Tsunade the differences in her King were fairly obvious. He had grown much taller, now standing a little higher than herself, he had packed on some extra muscle that was balanced by proper tone, and he was obviously not a virgin anymore if that hand movement of his Wazir -_'Mabui, wasn't it?'-_ was anything to go by. Go figure, she could easily remember their places in the Peerage, but some of their names seemed to escape her at the moment. Oh well, her King was going to be a Father, and that would be an immense responsibility.

Tsunade couldn't wait to hassle and tease him over it. Her mischievous grin the only warning Naruto was likely to get.

On Naruto's side of the coin, however, the differences were nowhere near as apparent. He started by glancing briefly at her Evil Piece Mark, it's shade a little more pink than he recalled, indicating a slight shift of romantic emotion his way. His only thought at that information was, _'at this rate I'm going to need a vacation away from everyone.'_ his eyes panned to her general clothing choices: no change from what he could see. Gray kimono blouse? Check. Black obi? Check. Black pants? Check. Green haori? Check. Shodaime-sama's necklace? Check. High-heeled sandals? *Wince* check.

Naruto always found himself wincing at the sight of those heels. He had seen her use them to grind and pulp another man's manhood when he first met her. Not a pleasant memory. -No, really?-

Dismissing the memory, Naruto returned his attention to seeing if there was anything outwardly different about his **[Queen]**. He had to admit though, after a few more minutes of scrutiny, that nothing had actually changed on her outside, aside from that slight color change of her Mark.

"So, what really brought you home, Tsunade? I know you couldn't really care less about my orders, despite all that my Evil Piece did for you. So, as Uzumaki Clan Head, I would like the truth," Naruto said, his tone was once again serious. His **[Queen]** didn't just make random appearances, and if it was really about the end of her "Free Time" she still had a number of months. She didn't have to be here yet.

Tsunade's grin never faltered. "Aw, does my King not want his Queen by his side? It's been almost four years now since you reincarnated me, I had thought you might be lonely." Her voice had taken a teasing, sultry quality. "But if I'm not wanted, I could always go back out into the cold, harsh world of losing all your money on bad gambles," her grin turned positively feral.

"Tsunade, we both know that since you came to be my Queen, you have not lost a bet." Naruto said firmly, and it was true. It seemed that Naruto's luck was transferred to his entire Peerage via those Marks. Speaking of the Marks, Naruto noticed that the one on Tsunade was becoming more pink than red, just by talking with each other. So this was the kind of thing Tsunade wanted most in a man? The ability to converse with her? What, did everyone else just stare at those wonderfully large tits? Yeah, they were nice, but they were flesh. If he just wanted flesh he could go to Mabui or Hana, and they would happily oblige him.

He snapped out of his ruminations when she started speaking. "Now, now, my dear King, where would be the fun in me just telling you why I'm here so early? A woman must be able to have her little secrets, after all." Her tone seemed incapable of leaving that teasing sound. Naruto wasn't sure if he was annoyed by it, or aroused. Then it hit him, with the impact of one of Tsunade's punches.

"You did it to mess with us all." His deadpan tone and expression seemed to be just what she wanted as she burst into peals of laughter. It made sense, in a twisted way. She didn't have to return for at least another seven months, so to cause panic and confusion she came early.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to give him a headache. Or a boner. Oh, who was he kidding, probably both.

Tsunade's laughter only seemed to get stronger as he realized just how far he had fallen into her trap, until she was bent double in her seat gasping for breath. "Oh, oh the look on your face, my King. Priceless," she said, her voice still rich with mirth.

A wry smile graced Naruto's features. "I'm glad I can be of use to you as entertainment, my Queen. You realize of course, that this means war?" He asked mildly, which brought her laughter to an abrupt end, her cheeks still flushed with color, her eyes widening in nervous fear.

"Oh, there's no need for that, Naruto-sama. I'm perfectly content with this," Tsunade tried to derail his thirst for revenge. If there was one thing she wouldn't want to deal with, it was an Uzumaki driven to avenge themselves with a prank. It tended to go beyond humiliating.

Naruto's smile was positively beatific, and with that smile did Tsunade realize that he played her. He never had any intention of using his energy or resources to prank her, he simply let her believe he would. Thus did he prank her in truth: by doing nothing and enjoying her fear of retribution.

_'Well played, my King, well played indeed. A prank worthy of the Uzumaki name you represent.'_ Such was Tsunade's thoughts on the matter even as she inclined her head in acknowledgment of her defeat. Apparently being only one-quarter Uzumaki didn't make her a match for a True-blood son of the Clan.*

"Now that the pleasantries have been observed," Naruto began, pausing momentarily to take a sip of his tea, "we should probably get to the true heart of the matter. Tsunade, Konoha needs you as a Medical Professional, and I require you as a teacher for those of my Peerage with the ability. These two things need not be mutually exclusive. I have recently purchased the land upon which the Shinobi Hospital rests. Shizune will, of course, act as your primary assistant as she is most familiar with your ways." Here he paused again to take another sip and gauge the reactions of the woman across from him.

Tsunade looked almost like she swallowed something foul. Her expression was an almost perfect combination of interest and revulsion. Most intriguing, Naruto had never seen anything quite like it. The closest he could recall would be Kushina's expression when one Shimura Danzo once requested for Naruto to be placed into a specific training program under the elderly man's personal supervision.

Needless to say it didn't go through, but the muscle contortion necessary to show both utter revulsion and disdain at the same time was something Naruto almost wished he had a picture of. _'Wait, getting side tracked again.'_

"I assume there is something unsatisfactory about the idea?" Naruto asked calmly.

"You know I don't like Konoha, but it was my home for many years, so while I may not like it I suppose I can help it out a little. The idea of training our Peerage members in Iryojutsu is something I can fully understand and support, however." Tsunade's words came a little slow, as if she was searching for the right ones to properly give testimony to her thoughts, and possibly failing.

Naruto nodded, and simply waited for her to continue, he had time.

"Would it be permissible, to simply help out in the Hospital when there are severe cases? Things they can't deal with otherwise?" Tsunade's question was hardly a surprise. In fact Naruto would have proposed almost the exact same thing.

"Of course. I anticipated you might think this way, and was fully prepared to support your choice." Naruto said with a small smile, one which she returned. "That being said, I was thinking you could leave the staff a set of summoning circles just for those kinds of occasions. Use it as a way to increase your own power as a Devil."

The support and suggestion came as something of a shock to older woman. _'Though I shouldn't be surprised, Naruto has always been able to read me so easily. It's unfair!'_ Tsunade had the sudden urge to pout.

Unnoticed to Tsunade, the Mark on her chest shifted drastically in color, almost to full pink. Just a sliver of red tint remained. It did, however, catch Naruto's attention.

_'OH COME ON! It's like there's some kind of cosmic asshole out there trying to get me laid by every hot woman I come across!_ -COUGHCOUGH*Insert Innocent whistle here*- _Who's next? Yugito?!'_ -Umm... this is uncomfortable. Okay, enough with the breaking of the Fourth Wall-

Coming back to himself from his unconscious thoughts, Naruto found Tsunade had changed positions, and was now sitting directly beside him, her face leaning over his, her breaths coming in short and ragged. Her cheeks were flushed with color, and as she leaned in closer her eyes fluttered closed, as if to concentrate on the feeling.

Naruto had one reaction to this: he closed his eyes, and claimed her lips with his own. He sat there, reveling in the feel and taste of her lips. The soft yet firm texture, the slightly sweet taste of her lipstick when he ran his tongue out to lick her lips, looking for entrance. Entrance she gave willingly, ensuring a small tongue battle that he won as she submitted herself.

Breaking apart slowly, a trail of saliva connecting them, they looked in each other's eyes with expressions of adoration, love, and devotion. The Mark upon Tsunade's chest completely pink now.

"You know, my King," Tsunade started, breaking the silence, "there's no going back now. I'm yours until the end of time, and you are mine. I don't care that I have to share you, but when you are with me alone, you are mine alone. We will respect each other, as a true King and Queen should. Children will come, in proper time, and we will raise them together. This is what I expect from our relationship, and there had better not be any problems!" She declared, a fire burning deep within her blue eyes.

Naruto gave a chuckle, "I have no complaints in the slightest, my dear Queen. This King accepts the contract you have proposed." He smiled at her, a full smile that made her knees weak, and if she had been standing, would have forced her to sit down. By the gods and goddesses she loved that smile.

Silently she sent a small prayer to her former lover from decades back, a man she had though to marry at one time, Kato Dan, Shizune's uncle. The man had been supportive, but had died before they could really do much more than love once, leaving behind a brokenhearted Tsunade and a badly coping Shizune. The two women had become each other's support in the following years.

_'I'm sorry, Dan. I've fallen for this young man, so I don't think I'll be joining you for a very long time, if ever. Thank you for the memories. We will live, and learn to be happy. Goodbye ... Dan.'_

Tsunade's attention was captured suddenly by another kiss, and roaming hands. Gently she pushed Naruto away. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I'm not quite ready for that. Give me a little more time, alright?"

Naruto smiled, sitting back into his place on the couch. "Of course, Tsunade. However much time you require, I am willing to give. Whenever you are ready, I will be ready to take that step with you." He placed an arm around her shoulders, drawing her to rest against him. He made no other moves, and simply allowed her to lean there, content in her presence.

For herself, Tsunade was glad he agreed. She knew it wouldn't take too long before she would want to take that step with him, but the fact he was willing to wait for her to be ready was a wonderful surprise. Most men wouldn't wait, but then her King wasn't them.

Hm, HER King. She could get used to calling him that, there was something kind of kinky about it. Snuggling into his side, Tsunade pulled his arm further around her neck til his hand rested within her cleavage. she may not be ready for sex, but she would allow the odd touch and caress easily enough. Closing her eyes, she let a sigh of contentment leave her lips.

Senju Tsunade had finally found a man she felt she would be happy with, and she wasn't going to let him go any time soon. Her lips curled into a happy little smile as she dozed off.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

Tsunade woke an hour or so later, curled up in a small bed, in a small room. Looking around a little warily she recognized it as the antechamber to Naruto's office. She noticed that he had even covered her with a light blanket. Then she noticed that she was naked under that. Blinking for a few moments, Tsunade finally just shrugged. If her King wanted to see that which now belonged only to him, she would let him. So long as he reciprocated, of course. She quickly saw her clothes had been neatly folded and stacked atop the small dresser.

Giggling softly, Tsunade made her way to the closed door, and cracked it open a little to peer into the office. Sadly she didn't see any signs of Naruto. Pouting, she threw open the door and stormed into the room, hands on her hips in the very image of being affronted. Not caring about her nakedness, she strode over to the large, one-way windows that adorned the wall behind the desk, and stared out into the courtyard.

Tsunade hadn't originally thought she would find herself in a relationship with Naruto when she decided to return to Konoha. No, that had been the only part of the scenario she hadn't seen coming. And yet, she could not find it within herself to be disappointed in herself for falling for a much younger man, and brazenly choosing him as her partner for life. Whether this life, or another, she had sworn to be his.

Looking down at her body, she experimentally hefted her large, nearly obscenely bountiful breasts. Damn, but they were full, firm, and perky. One of the bonuses of being reincarnated, in her humble opinion. As she had been constantly regenerating her body at a cellular level, to appear to be of the age of twenty-five, her body had been reincarnated at that age. No cellular degeneration from her true age, no complications, just a beautiful and busty, now natural, twenty-five year old body that she had to very little to maintain outside of her usual exercise.

She smiled and let one hand travel the flat plane of her belly to lay over her womb. She had mentioned bearing her King's children, and due to being reincarnated at the age she had been showing, she could actually do just that. Her body was in perfect condition for any kind of fun she and her King wished to have.

Suddenly Tsunade looked up at the sky, finally taking note that the sun had set, and the stars and moon were out. No wonder Naruto wasn't in the office, he had probably gone to his bed. She smiled again, turning around to get her clothes, she remembered that another of her King's Peerage had a surprise for him. She wondered how that was going, when a sly and knowing smirk replaced her earlier smile.

Putting her clothes on, sans underwear as she never bothered in the first place, she started to head for her own room, when she discovered her feet were in fact on the path to Naruto's. Maybe she was ready after all. Giggling like a school girl, Tsunade continued on her way, hoping her King would still have enough energy for her too.

Upon opening the door of Naruto's room, she was hit by three things: the overwhelming scent of sex, high levels of air-borne aphrodisiac pheromones, and the sight of Naruto mounted on top of a very willing Yugito, giving the young blonde woman a good fucking from behind, if the old "fucked stupid" expression on the woman's face was any indication.

Tsunade paused for a moment to take in the outfit Yugito had apparently decided to wear. A singlet body suit that left the front open in a "v" shape down past her navel, gloves covering hands and arms, with matching stockings, all in a semi-transparent red.

The young woman had also apparently decided to drop an illusion she usually kept up at all times. One that hid two distinct features: red cat ears and tail. They were a last gift from Matatabi, though no one could understand why they were red, but they did work well with the outfit she wore.

**-Warning: Lemon Scene-**

"Oh yes, Master, yes! More, take me whenever you want, wherever you want, use your Neko-chan to your heart's desire, MASTER!" Yugito was moaning and screaming in ecstasy, pledging herself to Naruto over and over, begging him to continue what he was doing. However, they were facing the door, and as such Naruto quickly took note of the person standing there.

"Would you look at that, my beautiful pet, it seems we now have an audience." Naruto pulled out of Yugito, which the woman gave a mewl of protest about. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he opened his legs. "Why don't you show our audience how you suck your Master's cock?"

Without any further invitation Yugito dropped to her heels before Naruto, taking his dick into her mouth and down her throat, her legs spread apart so he could see her one hand playing with her lower lips, her ears and tail twitching, even as she purred which added to the pleasure she was giving. Quickly begining to bob her head on Naruto's shaft, Yugito set up a fast pace, working hard to get him to cum, despite her obvious signs of exhaustion.

Looking back over to the door, Naruto spoke to Tsunade in a husky voice. "Well, my Queen? Are you going to come and join us, or stand there all night? Look at poor Yugito," he ran a hand through the cat-girl's hair, "she's practically exhausted, as a proper Queen you should help her, yes?"

Stepping inside and closing the door behind her, Tsunade then allowed her clothes to fall to the floor. "Oh, yes, my King. you are absolutely correct." Striding quickly over to the two other blondes, she then knelt beside her fellow woman and brought her face to Naruto's crotch. "Just watch, my King. Your Queen will show you just how much she's willing to help." Saying this, she took his balls into her mouth and began suckling on them, even as one of her hands moved around Yugito's back to poke and prod at the base of her tail. Tsunade's other hand went to her own nether regions to give some relief.

Naruto couldn't hold in the moan of pleasure as the two women went to work on him, his hands each chose a head of hair to run through, the one in Yugito's stopping to rub her cat ears, which elicited further purrs and greater efforts to get at his seed. A goal that wouldn't be long in arriving.

"Oh, yeah, I'm cumming, Yugito! Remember to share with the Queen, alright?" With this, Naruto erupted into the woman's mouth, filling it to the brim, forcing her to swallow most of it lest she lose some. Pulling her face from her Master's rod, Yugito turned and kissed Tsunade deeply, passing the cum still within her mouth to pass over.

Giving one last moan, Yugito crumpled to the floor in an exhausted heap, her chest heaving as her body attempted to gather enough breath, her eyes rolled back into their sockets. With a very satisfied expression upon her face, the cat-girl dropped into unconsciousness.

Tsunade looked at Yugito's unconscious body with a complicated expression. 'Oh dear, it seems that the poor little thing couldn't keep up after all. What horrible manners, though, to fall asleep on the floor like that. She didn't even thank you for your cum!" She stated in a false affronted tone. Naruto tapped her nose with a finger while chuckling.

"She has been going constantly for more than an hour now, and her body wasn't in the best of conditions before that. She has earned her rest." The young man said, carefully lifting the cat-featured into his arms, before placing her sleeping form on the other side of his ridiculously enormous bed, and covering her with a sheet.

Turning back around he discovered that Tsunade had placed herself on her back on the bed, spread her legs open and was assaulting both her tits and pussy with vigor. When she caught his watching eye, she smiled and moaned, slipping two fingers past her lower lips, giving Naruto such a suggestively seductive smirk that he damn near creamed himself just looking at her.

"Mm, what are you waiting for, my King?" Tsunade bucked her hips into the air in time with her thrusting fingers, "come and claim your Queen's virgin hole. It belongs to you, and only you, my King." Her voice had a husky quality that inflamed Naruto. He all but jumped on the bed and plunged his face into her sopping wet pussy. He went about licking and sucking with a passion he usually reserved for ramen. Tsunade's hand moved away from her quim and grabbed hold of his hair, encouraging him to continue, her moans growing louder as her orgasm washed over her, drenching her lover's face with her juices.

Drinking up the last of her juices, Naruto crawled over top of her to come face to face, his cock waiting just outside the entrance of her most sacred place. "Last chance, my Queen. Will you back out now? Or will you submit yourself to being with me for rest of our lives?" His question was asked in dry and husky voice that sent shivers of pleasure down Tsunade's spine. She knew her answer, there was only one real choice anyway.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she used the leverage to force his member to pierce her folds. "I want you, my King, right now. I know earlier I said I wasn't ready, but that was only my reluctance about pursuing a new man in my life. I don't want anyone else, Naruto. now take me, I'm yours, now and forever." Tsunade's voice rang clear with desire and sincerity. There would never be another man, she would be his and his alone.

Thrusting forward, Naruto broke through a non-existent hymen, not that he expected one. Tsunade was an active kunoichi for many years, her training had long since destroyed that barrier. Yet he possessed no doubts that she was experiencing her first time at his hands. She wasn't the kind of woman to have slept with a man just for a brief escape into pleasure.

He remained still, allowing Tsunade to adjust before, with great enthusiasm, he started moving. Beginning slowly, he started going faster and faster, her voice a symphony to his ears.

"Ah! Oh, yes, my KING! More!, Oh please, more! Never stop, never! Keep going until we're satisfied, and then give me even more!" Tsunade's cries of pleasure filled the room, her arms wrapped around his neck, her voice rising with the pleasure she was receiving. Before she knew it, Tsunade was a screaming mess, her hair free of the pigtails it was usually bound in and forming a halo around her, her eyes half-lidded.

"Here it comes, my Queen. Here comes your reward for your oath of faithfulness to your King!" And with that, Naruto's seed erupted within her, filling her womb and painting her insides white. Tsunade's mind ceased to think, but her body grabbed Naruto's face and brought him in for a passionate lip lock, her orgasmic scream lost in his mouth.

His own orgasm tapering out, Naruto pulled his mouth from Tsunade's. "You are beautiful, my Queen, and now you are mine for eternity." He kissed her again, then pulled away and removed his cock from within her.

Tsunade groaned in disappointment when she felt him leave her depths, only to moan in joy as she was turned over onto her front and he thrust back in. The new angle affording her new pleasures to enjoy in her current state.

This was going to be another long night for Naruto, and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

**-Lemon End-**

Hours later saw a properly exhausted trio of blondes in bed, all snuggled together, a female on either side of the only male in the group. All three had satisfied smiles on their faces, and even as they slept, one would be able to see the love that flowed between them. This wasn't just a man that had two beautiful women sleeping with him, this was a husband with his wives, people who had chosen to be together for their lives.

This is what Uzumaki Naruto had always thought was Family; those who love each other and stay together.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Ending Notes**

**XXXXXXXX**

HOLY SHIT! Tsunade is the **[Queen]** of the Peerage? Anyone else scared by that idea? Increased speed, reserves, _strength and defense_. ... I'm going into hiding for a while. lol *Muttering* what was I thinking, giving Tsunade even greater strength? might as well have made Sakura a Rook. More cost effective.

*The Flames of Dwrnwyn, are not actually part of the blade's legend. I'm adding multiple flames to it, each one will have to be unlocked under certain conditions. How many in total? I've got seven planned, and I'm not adding more. Dwrnwyn comes from Gaelic/Celtic Myth, and the number seven is significant there. So far I've shown you two: First and Third. I'll tell you now, the First Flame is also called the Mortal Flame. The Dark Flame is an ode to an old game character, a Cyber Cookie to whoever can guess it. ... One last note on this: No, it's not the Darkness Flame from Yu Yu Hakusho.

*Lemon tea, for those who aren't aware, is actually very good for keeping illness at bay, such as colds. Just add a cap-full of lemon juice, and some sugar to sweeten, to an average cup of any tea. It's very good.

*Minato was reincarnated into Kushina's **[Queen]**, as such he was a Devil of the Uzumaki by marriage and power. With this Naruto is a both Pure-blood Devil, and True-blood Uzumaki. If you wish to argue semantics, however, I will say this: my story, my rules.

One final note: I mentioned that another Jinchūriki is in the Peerage. It is not Fu. Don't get me wrong. I like Fu, but she doesn't strike me as the kind to give up her humanity just to survive losing her Bijuu. Besides, I have other plans for her.

So here is the currently known list for the Peerage, I'll even give out a few Familiars:

**[King]** - Uzumaki Naruto (Kyuubi no Kitsune)

**[Queen]** - Senju Tsunade (Fire Giant)

**[Bishop]** - Yuhi Kurenai (Garuda), ? (?)

**[Knight]** - Uzuki Yugao (Cait Sidhe), Gekko Hayate (Griffin)

**[Rook]** - Nii Yugito (Nibi no Bakeneko), ? (?)

**[Pawn]** - Hatake Kakashi (Storm Hound), Inuzuka Hana (?), Ayame (Oni), Samui (Sylph), Uchiha Tsukiko (Fire Dragon), ? (?)

**[Empress]** - Uchiha Mikoto (Yatagarasu)

**[Amazon]** - Uzumaki Kushina (?)

**[Princess]** - Hyuuga Hinata (Undine -NOT the one from DxD, more like the one in MaR)

**[Wazir]** - Mabui (Raijuu)

**[Knightmare]** - Mitarashi Anko (Salamander -the elemental, not Hanzo's summon)

**[Dragon]** - ? (Leviathan)

Please note the question marks are not spaces for suggestions, but rather points of interest that are currently not known to you, the audience, to heighten suspense. And *GASP* I gave out Dragon's Familiar! ... Good luck guessing who it is.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** I have started another project, one not inclined toward massive amounts of lemons despite it's respective parts. Please give me your support there as well, though I'm not sure when I'll get it up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either Naruto or High School DxD

**Chapter 8**

Naruto woke to a sensation of warmth only on his left side, a body pressing down on his chest and shoulder. Looking around in confusion, as he clearly remembered going to sleep with _two_ people, he saw a mane of bright red hair resting on him. It seems Kushina came in and shooed the others away sometime in the night.

Smiling , Naruto used his right hand to push an errant lock of hair from Kushina's face to behind her ear, then used that same hand to cup her cheek. Rubbing his thumb on her face gently so as to not wake her, Naruto couldn't help but wonder at this beautiful and passionate woman that had decided to give a relationship with him a shot.

Most men wouldn't give their mother's a second glance when it came to love. Thankfully he wasn't most men. He would have kicked himself if he didn't take the opportunity she gave him. Just gazing upon her peacefully sleeping features gave him a sense of joy.

Naruto would admit, however, that when she first said she couldn't really see him as a "son" that his heart broke. It had been his dream to have his Mother in his life. Then she said it wouldn't work, because she was feeling more for him. Confusion had assailed him like being hit by Tsunade.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**FLASHBACK**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto looked upon the three-way kiss between Mikoto, Hana, and Kushina. Damn that was hot. Then Kushina pulled away to look him in the eye. A thrill ran through him. He knew that look now, He had seen it for years from Tsukiko and Hinata: love.

Kushina rose from the bed and walked over to him, reaching out to draw him into the room. Moving around behind him, and closing the door, placing Silencing seals on it before leading the young man over to the bed. All the while whispering into his ear.

"It's not the right time for you and me, Naruto-kun, but they are fully prepared and ready. When you three are done, you and I will talk more. Tonight I will take the role of guide." Kushina's rich voice infiltrated his ear as easily as air did his lungs. Naruto agreed silently, he would enjoy this night, and then speak more with her later. Right now, Mikoto and Hana were to be his world.

So he focused on the other two women, engaging in his own heated lip-lock with them, Hana almost instantly submitting to him as her Alpha. Her need to be dominated was going to an odd contrast to Mikoto, who was giving as good as she got. Obviously while Hana was going to submit, Mikoto wanted an even and loving time. Internally shrugging, Naruto figured he would do his best for them.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback End** -I know, cruel tease moment!-

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Kushina had indeed talked after Mikoto and Hana were thoroughly sated. Kushina had informed him that while she was agreeable to becoming one of his wives, there were certain traditions that needed to be observed, and she would be getting them ready. All she asked was for his patience, and to clear his calendar for the nearest Harvest Moon. Until then they would be affianced. Considering the nearest Harvest Moon wouldn't be for several months, they had plenty of time to get to know each other even better.

Kushina stirred in her sleep, breaking Naruto from his thoughts. Her eyes opened slowly, and blinked a few times, as if to remind her just where she was. Turning her face up a little to look at him, she smiled, a sleepy little thing that was simply adorable. Naruto couldn't help but return the smile.

"Good morning, Kushina-chan." Naruto said softly, as if afraid to break the mood of the moment.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. Sleep well?" Was the somewhat sleepy reply he got from the woman snuggled into his side.

"Very well, yes. Though I am surprised that Tsunade and Yugito aren't here to greet me." His voice changed to a curious tone. It did perplex him, as otherwise they would have simply made room for the busty red-head, instead of vacating.

"Oh, they wanted to be here, but Tsunade had an early appointment with the Hokage, and Yugito said she had to get started on the training platform for your Team. Apparently she got more than just those ears and tail from Matatabi." Kushina giggled at the end, Matatabi was known to be nearly as lazy as the Nara Clan males, thus forgetting her work and having to scramble to get it all done.

Naruto laughed with her. Yes, that was most certainly an amusing quirk for one of his newest brides to have. At least it wasn't like when Kakashi was three hours late to a meeting once, and tried to pass it off as being "lost on the road of life". This excuse engendered the beat-down of Kakashi's life from every woman there. The poor man hadn't been late to a meeting since, Peerage-related or otherwise, which alone nearly gave the elderly Sandaime Hokage a heart attack. It had been a running joke that Kakashi would find a way to be late for his own funeral.

"So, any particular reason my beautiful fiance graces my bed with her presence this morn? Or am I simply blessed with this wonderful occurrence?" Naruto asked in a teasing tone which brought a light blush to Kushina's cheeks.

"No, no reason in particular. I just felt the need to snuggle with my Naruto-kun, so here I am." She leaned up a little to place a chaste kiss on his lips. So different from the normal kisses filled with passion, this one instead was filled with promise, and yet it still brought about a pleasant tingle within him. "However, dawn is past, so we should rise as well." Suiting action to word, Kushina raised her body into a sitting position, the sheets sliding away to reveal her lacy black nightgown.

Naruto felt a slight bit of disappointment that she hadn't been naked, but he also understood. It was tradition, and an Uzumaki observed tradition ... At least so long as it did not become either cumbersome or stupid. Kushina's reservation was perfectly understandable. She birthed him, she was his mother, but now she was also his fiance, and Uzumaki Clan tradition stated that marriage between Uzumaki could only be consummated on the night of a Harvest Moon, and until then there was to be no hanky panky. A little kissing and light fondling was okay, snuggling and sharing a bed were borderline acceptable, more than that was untenable.

Getting himself up and out of bed, Naruto moved his ass over to the en-suite bathroom. One of the perks of living in an insanely large mansion, each room had it's own bathroom, but the Head of Clan had a rather large one complete with shower, jacuzzi tub, and pretty much anything else he could ever want. Life was good.

Then a naked Mikoto entered the shower with him. Life just got better. Turning around he captured her lips in simple kiss, filled with all the love he felt for her. Moans, and groans were heard soon after as their hands wandered each other's bodies, before she broke the kiss to speak in her soft voice.

"You have an appointment in an hour, Naruto-sama, as such I was asked to aid in speeding your morning. I believe that leaves little time for playing." Mikoto said. Now, usually it was Mabui who was in charge of his daily scheduled meetings, but Naruto assumed that she wasn't feeling up to it for whatever reason today. Of course, said schedule typically wasn't given to him in the shower.

"I see. Well I'll find out what it's about in an hour then. Until that point, though," Naruto's eyes gained a slightly mischievous gleam to them. Leaning forward he captured her lips again, even as his hands found their way to her firm ass, caressing and fondling the perfect globes of flesh.

Naruto would admit that there wasn't really any particular aspect of a woman's body that attracted or repulsed him. He was one to appreciate the whole package, her personality included. Or perhaps he should say primary? Oh well, he had a raven-haired goddess in his arms at the moment. Time to get to work making her _feel_ appreciated.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

A little less than an hour later, Naruto walked into his office, where Mabui was waiting with his general schedule for the coming week. Ugh. Mondays. Don't get him wrong, Naruto loved Mabui, enough to both marry her and father a child with her, but damned if the woman wasn't an absolute master of showing a little expression as possible, either vocally or physically. If Naruto caught her smiling, she wasn't "on duty", as she succinctly put it.

Taking a seat in his chair behind the only desk in the room -he should probably add one for her work too- Naruto nodded to the silver-maned woman. "Good morning, Mabui-chan. What do we have this week?"

"Good morning, Naruto-sama. Starting with this morning, you have a meeting with Inuzuka Tsume, she wishes to determine an appropriate repayment for her son's actions yesterday." She paused, to see if he had anything to say about it. Receiving a nod in return, she continued, "Following that you have a meeting with the Council this afternoon, presumably to see just how far you have come in finding wives to aid in the restoration of your Clan. I'm extremely thankful we managed to get the Civilians out of power, or you could have been in for some major problems, Naruto-sama." She quickly consulted a small clipboard she was holding, "then you have nothing until this Thursday evening, when you are to meet with Lord Gremory and his wife, quite likely about Rias-sama's decision, and the ramifications there-of. After that your week is otherwise empty of anything."

Nodding in acceptance, Naruto started on some of the miscellaneous paperwork on his desk, he left instructions for Tsume to be escorted to him when she arrived. Lucky him, it didn't take long for her to show, as Mabui lead the feral-looking woman in through the doors of his office not twenty minutes later, without her ninken companion. That caught Naruto's attention as he motioned for her to take a seat on one of the couches while Mabui served them both tea before excusing herself. Matters between two Clan Heads were not for just anyone to sit in on. Even if she was technically married to him and was carrying his most-likely-to-be First-born, Mabui didn't feel like risking embarrassing the other woman with a third set of ears in the room.

The current Head of the Inuzuka Clan wore simple Konoha Jonin attire. A pair of dark blue pants and long-sleeved shirt, blue shinobi sandals, dark green jonin flak vest, and her Hitai-ate prominently displayed on her forehead. Her dark eyes were narrow and slitted, the red fang-like markings on her cheeks denoting her Clan, and her untamed short black hair only adding to the natural feral quality that she seemed to exude. This was a woman who submitted to no man, to use her Clan's terms, an Alpha.

"So, Inuzuka-dono-" Naruto was stopped by the woman's raised hand.

"Just call me Tsume, Naruto, we Inuzuka are hardly ones for ceremony or polite speech." Tsume said, earning an agreeing nod from the blonde."

"Very well, Tsume, as I was saying, I am under the impression that you wish to discuss your Clan's repayment for Kiba's assault on one Hyuuga Hinata, a fiance of mine, yesterday?" Naruto stated in a questioning tone, allowing the woman to take control of the conversation's flow. Tsume nodded in return.

"Yes. I know Kiba did something beyond stupid, and the Yamanaka mind-Healers have assured me that they can piece him back together -mostly-, but even so we now owe you an even larger debt than before. I hear Hana's pregnant?" Tsume paused, her deep voice filled with uncountable emotions, looking at him for confirmation and saw him nod. She smiled a little at that. "I'm glad. that girl, she was never really Clan Head material, always easy-going, preferring to heal, and play with the pups." Tsume gave a sudden bark of proud laughter. "I think it's fitting that she'll be bearing her own litter."

Tsume paused for a few minutes, taking small sips of her tea, as if to collect herself. Naruto just waited, certain she would get to her point in her own time.

Letting out a sigh, Tsume said, "I wanted to see if there was any way I could get you to not destroy Kiba's chance at becoming a shinobi. I'm willing to do anything to keep my child's biggest dream alive. Even-" she stopped to gulp, as if this was the absolute most difficult thing for her to say, licking her lips she continued her statement. "-even submit my body to you as your Bitch."

Naruto's jaw made very intimate acquaintance with his desk. She was willing, to _submit?!_ Just to keep Kiba's career alive? What the HELL?!

Naruto knew a fair amount about the Inuzuka Clan thanks to Hana, as such he knew just what the act of "submitting as his Bitch" meant. He would be Tsume's Alpha, the one male she would mate with for the remainder of her days. The only male with a right to give her orders. The only person in the world she would obey without question, even if he was to tell her to bend over and let him fuck her in the Market Square during the busiest time of day. And she wouldn't complain. In fact, as his his Bitch -a term used by her Clan to refer to a female that submitted entirely to a male- she would not only not complain, but rather encourage him to use and ravage her body as he desired. It wasn't love, it was purely physical submission, a willing slavery.

Naruto almost turned green at that last thought. He was a Devil, yes, but even his people had standards. ... Okay, more like his Clan and family, but still! He honestly had not seen this offer coming. It isn't that there couldn't be love involved, but at this point he knew next to nothing about her, and the same could be said for her. Hana had sworn herself to him as his Bitch, and he had accepted based on the fact that she loved him and wanted to _show it._ Tsume, however, was willing to do this much for her son's future.

Clearing his throat, Naruto's voice came out a little strained. 'Tsume, there is no need for you to go that far. As long as you can guarantee Kiba's future dealings with me and mine, I am fully prepared to overlook his transgression." Seeing relieved hope shining in the woman's eyes, Naruto couldn't help but give a small smile, before his face became an emotionless mask. "However, should this occur again I'll have little choice but to take you up on this offer, in order to satisfy Clan honor."

Tsume's spine snapped straight at that, then she nodded. It was only right, she had offered, and if it would keep her son's life from being taken -which Naruto could have demanded for the attack- she would gladly pay any price. She was just glad to know that Naruto wasn't simply going to accept so as to be able to degrade her in public to punish Kiba. A small grimace flashed across her face for an instant, she knew there were men who would do just that. Kiba's father had been a man who thought that because she had opened her legs and let him impregnate her, that he was now the Head of the Clan and he had the right to fuck any female he wanted that belonged to the Clan. She had disabused him of that thought, and his life when he went after a mated female, rather quickly.

The feral woman stood and gave a deep bow to Naruto. "I thank you for your understanding." Raising herself, Tsume smirked as she rolled one shoulder, "Damn but that's uncomfortable, I don't know how those Hyuuga do it all the time."

Naruto laughed. "I asked Hinata once, she said they are each given a small wooden stick at about the age of two, just old enough to know not to hurt themselves with it. They then spend years trying to emulate that stick, apparently the attempted kidnapping and my own influence changed Hinata's idea to hitting others with it."

The dark-haired woman joined him in laughing. She could just see the Hyuuga having such a ridiculous tradition. She had been on a team with Hinata's father, Hiashi, when a genin herself. He really did act like he was trying to emulate a stick. So damn stiff.

Eventually the laughing died off. Straightening herself upright, Tsume adopted an easy and comfortable stance. "So, you aren't going to press this? Either punishment for Kiba or accept my, admittedly, rash offer?"

Naruto chuckled. "Kiba's punishment I'll leave to you, I'm certain you and your Clan have something appropriate-?" He trailed off, looking at the woman for confirmation. He received it in the form of a nod, "as for your offer, while I'll admit you are a beautiful woman, I don't know you that well outside of what Hana has told me in stories. I think I'd rather get to know you before trying to become _that_ intimate. Besides, I have a number of strong women in my 'harem' -cue grimace on both people- that I'm not certain of the results of trying to add another. As it stands, my 'harem' -cue another shudder- is rather full at the moment, the details of which I will probably be asked about in the coming Council meeting."

Tsume nodded her head a few times. His arguments made sense. He recognized her as a proud woman, and even went so far as to call her beautiful -she blushed slightly at that- something no man had actually said before. Suddenly fingering one of her untamed locks of hair, she remembered how men always said she was too 'wild' or 'willful and untamed', or in Hiashi's case she was 'unrefined'. Tsume had never had a problem with this, it was all true and part of what allowed her to climb to the top of her Clan.

The Inuzuka Clan wasn't like others in that it had a structured line of succession. Rather it was much like the wolves they had bred into their ninken, where the Clan was ruled by an 'Alpha' pair, and any member of the Clan could challenge for leadership so long as they understood they would be excommunicated for failure. Tsume herself had challenged the previous leader and won, it cost her ninken one eye and an ear, and herself the ability to easily bear children to term as something within her had been damaged. She had been lucky to have Hana and Kiba, and as such she was unwilling to see one buried before her.

"Well, with that done, was there anything else you wanted to discuss that would not likely be brought up at the Council this Thursday?" Naruto's question tore Tsume from her ruminations.

"Hm? Oh, no. That was it." She almost seemed embarrassed. Almost.

"Very well, then I'll have someone see you out, this old place can be confusing." Naruto smiled and made a discrete motion under his desk, activating a small spell that would call the nearest Peerage to him. It wasn't an emergency thing, just a little something so they wouldn't lurk outside his door as if they needed to wait on him hand and foot, like some other Devil Clans he could think of.

Kurenai was the one to answer, which was unusual as she normally wasn't in the mansion at this time of day. Shrugging it off as coincidence, he watched as the two women left, before making his way back to his room to change into his training and work clothes. He had about a half an hour before he had to be at the Training Ground, but there was no reason to not be as early as possible.

Maybe he'd get lucky and his girls would be there already and they could talk. He hadn't had a simple conversation with them in a while now, and he was wondering if anything interesting was happening with them.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

Time passed, as it was wont to do. Soon enough Thursday evening came around, finding Naruto sitting in the Council Room, in the seat reserved for the Uzumaki Clan Head, Kushina sat directly left and behind him, in the spot usually saved for the Clan Heir. Seeing as she was his representative in any other such meeting, Kushina simply took up that spot. His actual heir wasn't even born yet, so it mattered little.

The Council Chamber had undergone a dramatic refit since the disbanding of the Civilian and Elder portions. Where before there had been two large tables going down the sides of the room, one on either side of the desk for the Hokage -one for the Civilians and the other for the Shinobi-, and another, smaller one for the Elders to the immediate left of the Hokage, there was now just the Hokage's seat, and one curving table that sat the Shinobi Clan Heads -aka the Shinobi Council- in a horse shoe facing the Hokage.

The Uzumaki sat directly to the left of Hokage at one of the table, followed by the Kurama Unkai -substitute Head until the Heir was ready-, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza, Yamanaka Inoichi, Sarutobi Asuma -standing in for his father-, Aburame Shibi, Inuzuka Tsume , and Hyuuga Hiashi. There was an open space between the Aburame and Inuzuka for the Uchiha, but no one of that Clan felt right about taking the seat, as it would possibly lead to misconstruing their vote in any matter as favorable to their Masters in the Uzumaki.

There were other Shinobi Clans within Konoha, but all of them had one of three problems with being on the Council. The first issue was the more common, most of those other Clans were vassals to another that _did_ sit on Council. Naturally these were then excluded. Second, they had ceased to train in the Shinobi arts, preferring the civilian life. Or Third, and only one Clan could say this, they just didn't care enough.

The Hashira Clan* originally owned the land that Konoha now sat upon. Well, "owned' wasn't really the correct term, more like they used it, and lived there, but refused to say that humans could "own" the land, as if it were capable of being taken with them where they went. The Hashira saw themselves more as caretakers, and even though their numbers weren't small, they just didn't care enough about the other Clan's to become involved. As such they actually preferred to live _underground_, specifically inside and under what had become Hokage Monument.

It was actually kind of funny when one of them came up for a small trip into the sunlight, only to discover that a village had somehow appeared! Threw poor Senju Hashirama for a loop, finding out that the "perfect' spot for the village he wanted to create was actually already occupied. He was ready to suggest trying to move when the Hashira Clan Head came to him and said, "well you're here now, might as well stick around."

And that was how the Hashira Clan "joined" Konoha. Quite possibly the funniest thing to happen in their history. There was a seat waiting for one of them, but as far as the Sandaime knew no one had ever actually used it, and he highly doubted they ever would. The Hashira Clan was either lazier than the Nara -highly disturbing thought- or they just didn't care to come out of their mountain long enough to even join the Academy. Hell, no one had even _seen_ one of the Hashira for nearly a century, for all anyone knew they were all dead in that mountain.

The door of the room opened and the Hokage walked in, causing the Council to stand in respect. This one man was responsible for their entire village, at the very lest he deserved their respect for putting up with all crap that went on. However, to their shock another man walked in behind the elderly Leader.

Where the hokage was a dark-tan with a serious expression on his lean face, this other was pale., like he hadn't seen very much of the sun. He was also impossibly tall, standing head and shoulders over the old man who preceded him. His hair was a striking blood-red, not unlike Rias and her brother, but his eyes were a glowing sliver in the left and gold in the right. Not white and yellow, actual silver and gold that seemed to look right through you, as if he wasn't looking at you but your very soul. His face was a chiseled and high-boned structure, yet it held a soft countenance, as though he was your grandfather, strict but loving. It made for an odd dichotomy, but it wasn't unpleasant. His clothing choice was simple as well, a black formal robe, his hands hidden within the long sleeves, and no footwear, seemingly preferring to be bare-footed.

Just from looking at him, none of those currently within the room were able to even guess at the mystery man's age. He could be as young as Naruto, or older than the Hokage. The only thing to give any real indication as to his age was the sense of maturity and authority he held himself with, as though having been through many life-altering events. He also took up a seat directly to the right of the Hokage, beside the Hyuuga.

This caused a few ideas to run through their heads as to this man's identity. He had to be important to get that seat, a diplomat from another country maybe. Or perhaps he was the head of an otherwise unknown Shinobi Clan that wanted to join the Village. There were still a number of unaffiliated Clans out there, but none had this man's striking appearance.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, finally took his seat, allowing the rest to retake their own. Taking a moment to meet the eyes of each Clan Head, he started the meeting.

"I suppose each of you are wondering just who this new face is. I assure you all, he has every right to be here, as representative of his Clan." Hiruzen's opening words were slightly confusing. The man had the right to be there? Representing his Clan? The elder man's next words threw many for a loop, "I now have the distinct pleasure of presenting Hashira Taikan, current Head of the Hashira Clan."

Silence. It ruled supreme in the chamber. Of all their theories this had NOT been one of them. This was the Head of the Hashira Clan? The first one to recover was Inuzuka Tsume, whose response clearly spoke for everyone else.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! You mean you people aren't dead?!"

Taikan let out a chuckle and looked over at the Hokage. "You were right, Sarutobi. I think I like that woman." Moving his eyes to Tsume's still shocked -but now slightly red- face, he took note of the varying degrees of shock. "I assure you, Inuzuka Tsume, my Clan is far from dead. We have simply taken this long to elect a Head of Clan to represent us here."

Everyone was floored. Nearly a century had passed since they were last heard from, and they had been _voting?!_ It was official, the Nara men were no longer the laziest people on the planet.

Seeing the disbelief prevalent, Taikan could only chuckle again. "No, we weren't being lazy. There simply that freaking many of us, and the line of succession had become that diluted."

Okay, now he was just playing with them. What Clan could possibly have that many members? Why, they would have to have never been involved in a war! ... Oh wait, they hadn't. From the time before the Rikudo Sennin, the Hashira Clan had never gotten involved in any war. Why? Damn good question.

This time it was Hiruzen who laughed. "Yes, with the official instatement of the Hashira, our Shinobi numbers practically doubled, each one fully capable as Chunin or Jonin."

Naruto's only thought, _'for once the damned meeting isn't about me!'_

Nara Shikamaru, Konoha's Chief of Strategy, spoke up. "Sandaime-sama, surely you jest. An entire Clan of Shinobi at the Chunin and Jonin level? Are there no civilians?"

"Of course we have civilians, it is simply that our members have each learned a civilian trade to augment our productivity. Many of us actually prefer our civilian trades. I, myself, was a blacksmith." Taikan's response was easily given, and he showed his hands, burned and scarred from endless hours of work in the forge. Those hands looked fully capable of crushing rock to powder, and the arms they could see were heavily muscled, but not to the point of being bulky. This was a man who knew hard work and it's rewards.

Hiruzen cleared his throat, startling the room of shinobi -not normally a healthy idea- out of their respective trances. "The Hashira have chosen to primarily become reserve units, as none of them has any experience in working with our current forces. They will be slowly integrating themselves over the next several months, hopefully they will become a noticeable fixture to our village." Receiving nods of acceptance -what else could they really do?- the Sandaime moved on. "Now, the next subject of this meeting, is to discover just how well our Uzumaki Clan is coming in it's restoration."

Naruto stood to face everyone. "As you are all aware, with myself being the only known Uzumaki male, I found myself qualified for the Clan Restoration Act, which -thankfully- was purely voluntary." He paused for a moment as chuckles of amusement ran through the assembled members. "Over the last ten years I have managed to achieve, and succeed, the requisite number of willing wives. Currently I stand at ten confirmed wives, with several more I await word from."

Silence once again engulfed the room. Even the new Hashira head looked at the boy as if he was mentally unstable. Ten women confirmed, and more he was waiting to hear from? They'd only asked for three to five. The salient point they had failed to take note of was that there was no upper limit. So long as the women agreed, Naruto could continue to gain more wives. In short: In the course of but one generation, Uzumaki Naruto could conceivably return the Uzumaki Clan to it's former strength.

MADNESS! At this point Kushina burst out laughing, holding her sides.

Managing to contain herself, Kushina gasped. "Oh! The looks on your faces! Now for the clincher: I'm one of those ten confirmed!"

And with that... All Hell broke loose. Inoichi looked utterly disgusted as he vehemently denied the possibility of Naruto being allowed to wed his mother, Shikaku was slack-jawed and just staring, Chouza was arguing in favor of Inoichi's opinion. Hiashi and Tsume were understanding of the situation as it was not unheard of in their own Clans, as such Tsume was yelling back in Inoichi's face about it while Hiashi just kept silent. After a few minutes one thing made itself clear to all: a deep, gut-busting laughter.

Everyone turned to the source, which was, surprisingly, Taikan. The man was howling with laughter, almost pounding his fist on the table in front of him. Eventually getting control of himself he made eye contact with Inoichi and Chouza. Almost instantly the two men shuffled their feet, like little boys caught doing something wrong by their father.

"Love, is not something that can be allowed or disallowed. It shows itself when people think deeply, fondly, and often of each other. When two people spend time with each other, and know each other intimately. As such Love takes many different forms, and you, who are not involved in the equation, have no control over who falls in love with whom, or if it is right or wrong. So seat yourselves, before you look even more foolish." Taikan's words were measured and easy, but held an authority that made the formerly shouting shinobi want to obey. As if by doing so they would make him proud, and nothing else would make them happy.

Sitting down once again, Inoichi and Chouza had shamed expressions on their faces. They knew he was right, but the thought of marrying one's own mother made them uncomfortable. They didn't know of the circumstances behind the decision, and they didn't need to. All they needed to know was that it would happen.

Coughing into his hand, Hiruzen called everyone's attention back to himself. "Now then, Naruto, I don't suppose you'd be willing to give us the list of names of these women?"

Naruto's expression turned into a full vulpine grin. "Not a chance."

Seeing the likely wouldn't get anything more out of the young man, the Council session broke apart, each member returning to their own homes. As Naruto and Kushina headed back, their thoughts were on the sudden emergence of the Hashira Clan. How would this change Konoha?

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

Two months later found a number of things going on for Naruto. To start off, it was discovered that Tsunade had become pregnant from one of their not-so-little love making sessions, and as such she, Mabui, and Hana were easily outed as three of Naruto's wives. The shit-storm brewed up by the civilians was entertaining though. Apparently they thought that Tsunade had been tricked into it, and some of the wealthier ones started to try and buy her "freedom". She flat out refused them every time.

Tsunade would never admit to it, but there were three reasons she agreed to become Naruto's Queen Piece. The first was the he agreed to pay off all of her debts, a hefty sum to say the least. Second was the basic "Eternal Youth" of her reincarnated form, nice little side effect of her continued revitalization of her cellular structure. This second part was what most people assumed was the deciding factor. It wasn't.

It was the third thing that really got her: due to their aging process a Devil could remain of child-bearing age for centuries. And Tsunade wanted a child of her own. She wanted it more than just about anything else. So she made the deal, and Naruto delivered. She had determined herself to be pregnant with twins.

Just to be safe, Tsunade performed checks on all the other women Naruto had sex with, and found that it only the three of them; herself, Mabui, and Hana. Seems those Marks were doing their jobs.

From there things started going uphill. Why uphill? It's harder than going down. And that's what was going on for Naruto: his training was getting harder, as he and his Team worked daily to make the passing grade in their sensei's mind. Too bad for him, Yugito had high expectations for all three of them. If they didn't go home exhausted, she invariably doubled the work load the next day.

There was the fiasco with their Shinobi I.D. cards, apparently since all three of them wore the same general outfits, the photographer thought they were some kind of gang members, and thus he went off on a rant about the shinobi ranks were getting sloppy if they allowed teenaged gangsters in. He wasn't necessarily wrong, but it was a different kind of gang. It was just one enormous headache.

When they had completed _that_ little chore, there was the run-in they had with the Sandaime's grandson, Konohamaru. Naruto instantly felt a little bad for the kid, having such a name, and dubbed him "Ko". The young boy wouldn't leave them alone for days after that, calling Naruto his "Boss". What an unmitigated disaster. You try to be nice, and blows up in your face, whereas assholes are left alone. Lesson learned. Grim and silent became a trademark of Team Eight at point.

Then there were the D-rank mission. Ugh, those things were nightmares. Civilian chores that were given to Shinobi because some rich bastard was too lazy to it themselves. And right in the middle of those, was the infamous D-rank that paid as high as an A-rank: Capture Tora.

The mission parameters were simple: catch the runaway pet cat of Madam Shijimi, wife of the Fire Daimyo. The parameters were simple, the mission ... not so much. The previous time record was at 12 hours and 34 minutes, Naruto's team set a new record at 4 hours and 13 minutes. They were good, the cat got better. Three times they took that mission, because the cat would always escape it's owner -not that they blamed it for running-, and each time the cat became harder to track, harder to catch, and all around more dangerous. Finally the genin members of Team Eight just stared at their sensei and announced firmly that they would rather train with Maito Gai, then catch that cat again.

Yugito stopped taking the mission immediately. To prefer training with Konoha's "Sublime Green Beast" over catching a cat... Well, she knew when to call it quits. Besides, if she forced them into it, Naruto would probably prank her badly. She may be one of his wives, but she knew no one was exempt from his wrath. She had no desire to end up like poor Iruka years ago, who had somehow been dressed up like a chicken for an entire day without realizing.

People were still wondering how Naruto managed that. They had no doubt it was him, even without proof, but _how_ he did it was the question.

Now Naruto, Tsukiko, Hinata and Yugito stood before the mission assignment desk, Yugito having just requested a C-rank job for them. Knowing of their general skill level being above chunin, as well as their little family secret, the Sandaime approved it, and sent for a client that had requested a basic protection mission. There was just something about it that made the Sandaime wary of accepting the request. An odd twitch every time the client spoke about it.

Said client proved to be an elder man, with messy gray hair, round glasses, and alcohol-laden breath. Not the most pleasant of people to be around for an extended period of time. With a quick pull on the bottle of saké, the old man looked over the Team he had got for his request.

"So this is the team? Three brats and a woman who looks like she needs a nail file. This is what I get for my money?" His voice was scratched, presumably from the conditions he worked in, but there was no less sarcasm in it for all that. He gulped in shocked surprise a moment later though, when two different knives embedded themselves on either side of his head in the wall, and an arrow lodged in the same wall not an inch from his manhood.

The Hokage's return tone was filled with his amusement. "I think you'll find that these three are quite a bit more talented than would believe on sight."

Nodding shakily, the man drew himself up a bit and carefully moved away from the embedded weapons. "I'm Tazuna, the super bridge builder. I'll be expecting each of you to protect me with your lives as I complete the building of a bridge from Nami no Kuni."

"Of course, Tazuna-san." a voice directly behind him made him jump and spin around, finding the jonin of the team standing there, gently pulling the knives and arrow out of the wall. "And don't worry, if my team fails, I'm sure I can use my over-long nails to save your hide." Yugito's tone was sweet, and she had a smile on her face, but Tazuna felt shivers run the length of his spine. Nodding more, he took another swig of his saké, hoping it would calm his nerves.

Yugito looked past the man to her team. "Alright, get ready and meet at the village gate in one hour. We'll probably be gone for at least two weeks, so pack accordingly." Getting nods of assent from the genin she dismissed them to their preparations -giving the respective weapons back to their owners-, Tazuna leaving at the same time.

Turning back to the Hokage, Yugito merely lifted an eyebrow in silent question She knew something was up.

Hiruzen sighed. "Yes, Tazuna is hiding something. What, exactly, I do not know. You and yours will simply have to find out. I have full faith in your abilities, all of you." Yugito nodded in both acceptance and appreciation. It was always nice to have a vote of confidence from your Boss. She turned and left the room then, to prepare herself for the upcoming mission.

The Sandaime just turned and looked out a window behind him. He was going to worry over them, it was in his nature. But he also had full faith that they would pull it off in a manner he never would have anticipated.

They were Uzumaki, it was _their_ nature.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Ending Notes**

**XXXXXXXX**

*The Hashira are an OC Clan I created for the purposes of this fic. They will have relatively little screen time, but people may get tired of all the shit they can or cannot do. I'll say this now: no, I will not be putting an OC into Naruto's Peerage or Harem. The Hashira are here simply to make things a little more lively, and maybe offer some odd pieces of advice. By the way, if Taikan seems a bit Bipolar... That's because he is. One moment he can be giving sage-like advise, the next a murdering psychopath. It really depends on the need. His character is very flexible.

And FINALLY, off to Nami!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Okay, first attempt at any kind of fight scene in this chapter. Hope I did it well, if not, well that's what learning is all about, yes?

Next up, I'm grateful for all the support you readers have been giving me. I'm actually somewhat surprised that I broke the hundred reviews within the first ten chapters. Heh, guess I must be doing something right.

I have also been recently brought to task on the value of the Evil Pieces, I could have sworn I said I fiddled with a few values, so here; Canon values: Queen-9, Rook-5, Knight-3, Bishop-3, Pawn-1. In my story: Queen-9, Rook-4, Knight-5, Bishop-3, Pawn-1. Any Questions? No? Good.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, nor any other anime I may use items and/or characters from.

**Chapter 09**

Naruto was watching his team and client walk down the road at the civilian's pace for the trees to one side. They couldn't very well go faster, Tazuna could only go so fast, and the job was to protect him. So Naruto traveled quietly between the trees, invisible in the shadows to the point that only an experienced tracker would be able to spot anything. He had been shadowing his team from the sidelines for almost two hours now, soon it would be time to switch with one of the girls, giving them a different pair of eyes on the lookout, and a break from Tazuna's stench.

That was the system they devised a month ago for protection missions, one would be in shadowing from a distance for two hours, before making use of a smokeless **Kawarimi** to switch places unobtrusively with one of the others since they were all of fairly similar height that someone not paying attention wouldn't notice. The general pattern tended to be Naruto, then Hinata, followed by Tsukiko.

Yugito would have taken her place in the revolution of people, but as their Jonin-sensei she had to be visible at all times. So she managed a work around: she used a jutsu to block her sense of smell. It was a simple E-rank technique, but not one widely used due to shinobi usually needing all their senses on high alert. Thankfully she had Hearing and Eyesight to fall back on. Yay for gifts from a Nekomata. Her sense of touch was slightly amplified as well, but there were few uses for that, aside from getting her horny really quick.

Naruto briefly recollected on that, and the subsequent discovery that Yugito was a closet exhibitionist. The fear of being found was an incredible turn on for the woman, nearly as much as being a bedroom submissive. The only indication that she was at all interested in hm _outside_ the bedroom was the thin piece of black silk she now wore as a choker around her neck. Other than that, outside of bedroom situations, or being horny in general, Yugito was as professional as always.

Naruto had to heave a sigh of relief a month ago when he realized that the woman had not become dependent upon him for every decision. It was a very real possibility with any victim of rape, or even attempted rape, that they would latch on to their savior in a completely submissive role, sometimes to the point of being unable to even remain calm without that person's presence. It was a terrible thing to see a strong person reduced to what one could almost call a doll.

There were worse things than simple rape, though. There was brainwashing and conditioning to the point where the victim considered rape as a kind of "reward". Those broken souls were commonly placed into the care of the Yamanaka Clan for healing whenever they were rescued. There were notably few successes to date, as most who made it out killed themselves at first opportunity. There was even one young girl who requested she be allowed to continue being a slave to one of the shinobi who had found her. As far as Naruto knew her request had been accepted and she was now the proud mother of three, and fully recovered.

He had to shake his head to return his thoughts to his job of lookout. It was the second day out of Konoha and they still had at least two more to go to reach Nami no Kuni. At Shinobi speeds they could be there already, but they weren't traveling at shinobi speed. So all they could was suck it up and move on. Then he saw something out of the usual.

A small puddle on the side of the road not thirty yards ahead. Normally this wouldn't be strange, but it hadn't rained in more than a week. In fact, the area was going through an almost record-breaking heat wave. Said heat made him very glad for the shade of his cloak. In any case, with those kinds of environmental conditions, that puddle really should not exist. Given that piece of information, Naruto sent a small warning to his team with a small application of **Kawarimi** to switch a piece of paper in his hand with a stone in Hinata's.

A commonly forgotten thing about **Kawarimi** is that it is an E-ranked Time/Space technique. Used correctly it could switch anything the user was touching with something else. It was simply more common for it to switch bodies with logs and such. ... Okay, it was theory, but it was theory Naruto had proved true in his pranking when he switched the tobacco in the Sandaime's favorite pipe for a small amount of gunpowder. Nothing harmful, but the shock and surprise were funny as all Hell.

Back to the situation he caught a sign from Yugito telling him to remain where he was and react accordingly. Naruto knew he didn't have to give any kind of reply, it was an order from his ranking officer, he either obeyed or was reprimanded. It was that simple. So he stayed put, a copy of Hinata's longbow in hand and an arrow fitted to the string with his quiver in easy reach, his movements going with the wind he could feel, not solidly still. That idea would give him away unless he was flat on the ground.

Just as the team was past the puddle it exploded into the forms of two men, who immediately wrapped Yugito in a spiked chain that connected the two of them at the wrist. As they were about to pull on the chain to shred the supposedly helpless woman, each of the men found an arrow buried deep in the arm bearing the chain-connected gauntlet. This caused them to lose control of said limb and the arms flopped useless to their sides just as two more arrows found purchase in their other arms, rendering those useless as well. But these two came from one of the two cloaked -and obviously female- people in front of them.

Unfortunately for the two assailants they weren't done being assaulted by this mystery from the woods as they then received yet another arrow each, this time through the left calf on both of them. Falling to the ground in pain the two men could do nothing to defend themselves as a body, wearing the same cloak and hood as two of the other guards, seemed to emerge from the very trees like a ghost, yet another arrow knocked and ready for use.

"What the Hell? How did you know?" One of them asked, his headpiece bearing his village symbol, a slashed Kirigakure mark, had two small horn-like protrusion, his voice was distorted slightly due to a rebreather over his mouth.

"You obviously don't know about the weather this past week. We're in the middle of a heat wave. There is simply no way in the Underworld that a puddle could exist right now." Naruto's voice was grim and cold, delivered in a no-nonsense style.

Yugito took over at that point. "Indeed. Now, I don't suppose you two are going to tell us what your objective was, are you?" She had a smile-that-was-not-a-smile. When the other man, this one's headpiece only had one horn, scoffed her expression darkened with sadistic glee. "Oh, good. I was hoping you wouldn't. This means I can try out Anko's roadside torture method."

With that said she dragged the two men into the trees, where screams of pain were heard. A few minutes later the screaming ceased and Yugito walked back to the group. The blonde woman was shaking her head in disgust.

"How did those two wimps ever make Chunin? And in Kiri for crying out loud! Couldn't even take having an arrow moved around in an open wound." She looked up at the team plus one and realized something. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Seeing her genin nodding, she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Okay, in case you haven't figure it out yet, Anko's favorite method of dealing with impromptu interrogations is to find the person's most painful wound, and make it worse. With that said," Yugito rounded on Tazuna. "My new friends back there told me their job was to follow and kill you. Care to explain?"

"Alright, alright." Tazuna grumbled, his plans to keep the shinobi in the dark long gone. "My life is being targeted by man named Gato, he runs a shipping company, and uses Nami as his main base. However, he's draining us dry, there's almost no money coming in because he's blocked off the harbor, and the conditions of the people have been dropping fast. So I'm building a bridge, to connect Nami and Hi no Kuni, and hopefully end the grip Gato has on us."

There was more of the sob story, but honestly Naruto wasn't really listening. Nami had been a part of Uzushio's territory before it's destruction. As such they were automatically his responsibility, since the Uzumaki never made a promise they didn't keep, and they had promised to protect Nami.

"We go on." Naruto's declaration met with raised eyebrows from his Team, and tears from the old man. "The Uzumaki made a promise to Nami, a very long time ago, and we never break a promise. They have requested help, so our help they will have."

Tazuna's jaw dropped. This boy was an Uzumaki? He thought they all died decades ago, with the fall of Uzushio. It was the reason he had gone to Konoha, with their ancient allies gone, he needed help from somewhere else. Who knew he'd find what was quite possible the last Uzumaki out there? Tazuna allowed himself to hope a little more. If this young lad was truly an Uzumaki, then maybe he had learned his ancestor's ways, and if so... Tazuna shuddered, the stories of Uzumaki Clansmen being devils in a fight were too well known to be false.

And so, after making certain the two captured chunin weren't going anywhere and sending a quick message to the Hokage via summoned messenger hawk -Naruto found it interesting that all Konoha jonin were allowed that particular summon-, the team continued on. Naruto taking his place ahead and Tazuna's left, Tsukiko to Naruto's right, Yugito behind the old man, and Hinata taking up position in the trees.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

Two days later found Team Eight and their client crossing the straight that separated Nami from the mainland. Their boatman was following perhaps the largest bridge any in the team had ever seen, each giving voice to a low whistle of appreciation and respect. If the old man could design and build something like this, he deserved at least a little respect. Wouldn't save him from having to pay the Devil's price for the job, even an ally had to pay that, but he at least earned respect for his skills.

Speaking of the price, Tazuna had not been happy to know it was going to be much higher because he had lied in the initial request to Konoha. Apparently, even if Nami was still technically part of his Clan's personal territory, Naruto was merciless to those who lied to him. It wouldn't set a good precedent if he let that kind of thing go. And since Naruto didn't really need money, he made a deal to be allowed to loot Gato for any kinds of treasures the greedy man may have gotten his hands on.

After leaving the small water craft, they trudged as quietly as they could through the local forest. As they had a civilian, it wasn't nearly as quiet as it could have been. The forest was dense with foliage and the path through was barely wide enough for two people shoulder to shoulder. Then there was that damned thick mist... Wait a second.

Naruto took an experimental sniff of the mist, despite Tazuna's proximity. Upon doing so he recognized a certain scent of chakra, holding the mist together. The young man almost slapped himself with an open palm. He knew this technique, it was the **Kirigakure no jutsu**. Literally translating as the **Hidden in the Mist Technique**. It was a prerequisite technique for all chunin out of Kiri to know.

Suddenly coming to a stop, Naruto threw back his hood and shouted into the mist. "Dragon! Pawn! Reveal yourselves before your King! And get rid of this damned mist!"

For a few moments Tazuna looked at the blonde boy as if he was nuts. This was Nami, mists like this were common. Then, to the old man's surprise, the mist started dispersing, revealing two forms kneeling in the path in front of them. One of which carried a really big weapon of some sort.

The figures turned out to be two people, one obviously male, with short, messy black hair, bandages of some sort covering the bottom half of his face and neck, gray striped pants, black sandals and black three-point strap across his chest. The big weapon Tazuna had noticed was a zanbato that looked like a giant butcher knife with a couple holes cut out, one near the end of the blade, and the other a kind of half-moon near the hilt.

The other form was difficult to tell the gender of, partly because of an odd mask covering their face. This person was wearing the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at the knees. Over this they wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around their waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around twice. Adorning their feet were common beige platoon sandals, and their hair was done in a bun with two long bangs framing the mask.

"Dragon, Momochi Zabuza. Pawn, Yuki Haku. I am pleased to see you both again. Haku, please remove that mask, it's scaring the civilians." Naruto's welcoming speech turned a little joking at the end. At his request the younger of the two reached up to remove the mask, revealing the face of what could only -hopefully- be a young woman. Tazuna didn't want to think about it if that turned out to be a man.

Haku was the one to speak. "Naruto-sama, it is pleasure to see you as well. Is it time for us to come home?" There was hope in that voice, hope that they would no longer have to live how they had been.

Naruto walked over and placed his hand on the side of Haku's face, using it to bring her to her feet. "You are always welcome, my beautiful Haku. You are one of my brides, after all." His voice was gentle, even as his other hand gestured for Zabuza to stand... Damn that man was tall!He stood head and neck above Haku easily, and Haku herself -Tazuna let out a sigh of relief upon being proven that she was female- stood only a little under Naruto.

Zabuza's gruff voice entered the conversation. "Yeah, yeah. Bang the girl already, and be done with it. Sheesh, she masturbates to the thought of you almost nightly, and loudly at that. Makes sleeping damn impossible."

Haku's face lit up like a fire, a very red fire. "Zabuza-san... I have needles, and an intimate knowledge of the human body."

The man's face paled drastically. "I'll shut up now." He may be a reincarnated devil, but his body wasn't really much different in structure than a human's, just with greater bone and muscle density, but Haku knew how to get around those. Easily. So it was really in his best interests to be quiet about her personal fantasies that he overheard practically every night.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, throwing one arm around Haku's shoulders, he turned them around. "Well, let's get going. I don't know why you two were here, but our Family has a job to do."

Tazuna couldn't believe his eyes and ears. He looked at his bottle of saké as if it betrayed him. He hired a team under false circumstances, and now he suddenly has two more shinobi? What the hell was going on? Either way his escort had just increased in size and he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Tazuna was old and crazy, not stupid.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

Team Eight plus three arrived at Tazuna's home, a simple two-story house on the waterfront of a lake, about three hours after they joined up with Haku and Zabuza. For the first two hours of that walk though Haku was firmly latched on to Naruto's arm, speaking in a low voice how she wanted to be treated when he finally took her as his full bride. Such naughty thoughts... If Anko hadn't been teasing him all these years he might have died of a nosebleed.

Those hours with her latched on to him were partially spent in reminiscence of just how she became his. Kurama had somehow gotten herself across borders -granted a fox was fairly easy to overlook, but she still had _nine tails_- and into Shimo no Kuni where Zabuza and Haku had a job at the time. Managing to plant one of his summoning circles on the young girl, Kurama then apparently decided to sneak around and watch to see if Haku would use it either intentionally or accidentally.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Flashback**

**XXXXXXXX**

Kurama watched with eyes bright in anticipation. She could feel the desperation of the young girl she had planted her Master's summoning circle on. Her mind briefly flashed through the last two years she had spent as a Familiar. They were some of the best she'd had, and her now eight year old Master was starting to become used to some of her eccentricities. Ah good times. Oops, she was getting distracted. She should probably mention this to her Master, his habits were starting to rub off on her.

Turning her attention back to the situation at hand, Kurama noticed the young girl, maybe nine years of age, had gone down clutching the summoning circle that had been planted on her. The girl's teacher, father, whatever he was, was barely holding himself together in the face of the Konoha shinobi that had found them. Two full ANBU squads on routine border patrols, not something was fun for anyone to deal with, especially since Hatake Kakashi was leading them under the codename of "Inu".

The circle on the flier glowed for a moment as the girls screamed out her wish for someone, _anyone_, to save them. And thus did one Uzumaki Naruto respond,appearing before the stunned squad of Konoha ANBU, between them and their prey.

"Someone called to be saved?" Kurama's Master asked in apparent amusement.

One of the other ANBU spoke, a definite female wearing what appeared to be a Neko mask. "Uzumaki-sama, is there a reason you are defending those Nuke-nin?"

"Didn't I just say, 'someone called to be saved?' What part of this is difficult to understand, Neko-san? The girl over there has one of my one-time summoning fliers. Those fliers state: one wish or desire to be fulfilled so long as it is made with all the bearer's heart, payment to be rendered upon service delivered. She wished for her and this man," here Naruto gestured to the gobsmacked black-haired male behind him, "to be rescued from your teams. Thus I am here, to inform you that I shall be taking these two in under my personal protection."

Jaws met the earth from all assembled shinobi. Was this boy serious?! Kurama, however, was laughing her tails off. This was the kind of entertainment you wished could be bought, and the type of thing that made her glad of her decision to become Naruto's Familiar.

A harsh voice sounded in the ensuing silence. "Not that I'm complaining kid, but are you high? And where the devil did you spring from?!" The injured man behind him, Momochi Zabuza if the latest Bingo Book was correct, was understandably confused. Summoning flier? He had never heard of anything like that before.

Naruto turned a jaundiced eye -Zabuza never thought to see _that_ on a child- on the Nuke-nin. "I'm eight years old, if I'm high there is some even more wrong with this world than I originally thought. I'm offering to save your otherwise doomed and miserable hide, the price as yet to be determined. As such, does it really matter where I came from right now? Will you accept, or throw it away in your pride?"

The man just scoffed. "I'm a Nuke-nin, Kid, not stupid. You save our lives, we're yours. Blood, bone, and blade. Momochi Zabuza, that's me if you didn't already know, never reneges on a deal, despite rumors to the contrary." A pointed glance was sent to the ANBU.

Naruto waved the ANBU off, and they -reluctantly- acquiesced. "I have things under control here, ANBU. However, if you feel you absolutely _must_," just a little sarcasm topped his tone at this point, "make certain of my safety, I'm quite certain Inu and Neko are capable of defending me from one severely injured former Seven Swordsman and an equally injured young girl."

The ANBU looked between themselves and nodded. Inu and Neko could easily deal with any potential threats by these two. Backing off to a respectable distance, to wait for their comrades, the rest of the ANBU settled in to wait at a local Inn, coincidentally it was to have been their stop for the night anyway.

Once Naruto was certain that the other ANBU were out of earshot he turned his full attention on the young girl who summoned him. "So, 'someone, anyone, save us' was your request, miss. One request per flier, and the request has been fulfilled-" Zabuza interrupted angrily.

"Bull! Those Konoha shinobi are still around, and we can't just leave the area! You said you were putting us under your personal protection, but now you want your payment?!" His anger was irrational, yet understandable. The boy hadn't really done anything, except to temporarily drive the ANBU off, so what was this crap about 'request fulfilled'?

Naruto paused as he thought it over. The man was technically correct. Simply stating that the two were under his protection would only work for as long as he was in their presence. Yet the request hadn't specified any time length... Wait, he felt something strong within the girl. Checking his senses again, he realized it was a Sacred Gear! A powerful one at that, but given her age it would be less costly to reincarnate her now, instead of later down the road. Making his decision, Naruto once again returned his attention to the young girl.

"Miss, as much as I don't like to admit it, your ... protector, has a valid point. However I can offer you both a more permanent solution." He held up one of his Evil Pieces for them to see. "Using this, I can make you both part of my House, servants that answer only to myself or my Mother. This item, once used will change you, rendering you somewhat vulnerable during daylight hours, but increasing your abilities at night. And to show that this no mere trick," here he turned to the two ANBU. "Kakashi, Yugao, show them your marks."

Zabuza was surprised. This young boy was commanding these two high-ranking shinobi as if they they were his personal servants. Then the two pulled down the collars of their shirts just far enough to reveal two very different marks in a reddish coloring, one a Pawn the other a Knight from the game Chess. Zabuza never could get the hang of that stupid game, but he did learn the names of the pieces.

The girl finally found her voice, a lovely blend of girlish soprano and fascination. "Haku, my name is Haku. What, "she licked her dry lips. "What do those do? Those marks?"

"These indicate that you belong to me, as my personal servants. There are a few other things that come with this offer, but it mostly you swear to follow me and do as I ask." Naruto's face lit up in a sudden smile. "In your case, I think I even want you as one of my eventual wives." Kakashi and Yugao face-palmed at their King's childish lack of tact, only to land another jaw drop when they saw the girl blush and nod in acceptance! This was unfair! How in the Underworld did Naruto have this kind of luck?!

Zabuza burst out laughing only to clutch his sides in pain as his injuries told him that was bad idea. "Oh, don't make me laugh, Boss. it hurts."

"Boss? I take it then, that you both agree? With this there also comes another few bonuses, such as a place to always return and call home, at any time." Naruto kept rambling, listing "bonuses" like they were pizza toppings. Extended life span, wings -showing them his own-, the ability to cast magical spells that didn't require hand seals, Familiars -calling Kurama out of the bushes to illustrate-, etc. Each item just made Zabuza agree more. Following this kid's orders and whatnot was a small price to pay for such power. With it he might even be able to return to Kiri and achieve his dream of freeing the people from the Yondaime Mizukage's tyranny.

"We get it, already." Zabuza interrupted. The kid was going on and on, switching tangents and ideas like a madly out of control flood. "The only thing we need to know now, is the name of our new Boss."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of head. "Ah, right. Guess I kind forgot, huh? Uzumaki Naruto, Heir of the Uzumaki Clan formerly of Uzushiogakure no Sato. And you two, I'll make you two something special."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback End**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Thus did Zabuza become Naruto's **[Dragon]**, and Haku -who proved to be worth a surprising Four Points- became his final **[Pawn]** using his last mutated Pawn Piece. The Piece just seemed to suit the two of them. Zabuza reminded the boy of a dragon from myth, full of pride from his rightfully earned power, and Haku was an all-round type who wanted to be of use wherever, and however, she could.

About a month later the two were ready to get their hands on their Familiars. Naruto still had to chuckle at the memory of poor Familiar Master Zatouji -crying like a broken hearted school girl after her first crush dumped her- when the man saw him. The insane luck holding true for his two newest Servants. Zabuza acquired a mid-sized Leviathan serpent. Not so mid-sized anymore, but that was neither here nor there at the moment.

Haku, on the other hand, found something that had Zatouji practically doing cartwheels over. A Frost Elemental. A _female_ Frost Elemental. Those were not simply rare, but almost in the _unique_ category. To top it off, the damned thing loved to prank the hell out of people by appearing as nothing more harmful than a white rabbit. Haku named her Buffy, Naruto didn't ask why, but he did borrow her for a few pranks now and again.

Now though, Naruto was the "shadow" of the team again. The biggest threat may have turned out to on his side, but there's the saying, "things can always get worse". With that in mind He didn't see the point in ceasing an advantageous set up. Besides, he still had an hour on his rotation, he could use that to set up a few trip-alarms, and maybe a few more lethal tricks.

So with that plan in mind, he set about his self-appointed task. Once complete, he returned to the house, and decided against scaring the crap out of the civvies by randomly appearing in their house, and knocked on the door. Removing his hood to reveal his headband as the door opened he was treated to a vision of beauty in the form of Tazuna's supposed daughter. That old liar! There was no way that foul old man had sired this lovely woman!

Naruto's thoughts were snapped when the woman's reached him. "Oh my, they said there was one more, but I didn't expect such a handsome young man." She smiled and gave a quick wink at him, opening the door further to allow him in.

Naruto's return was just as quick and flirtatious. "Well, what can I say? The presence of female beauty brings out the best in me."

"Ah, no wonder then. There's plenty of that in this house today." Her smirk widened as he stepped inside and she closed the door. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to break eye contact with this handsome blonde man, with a feral appeal thanks to those whisker marks of his. What was it about him that made her feel so warm? It had been so very long since Tsunami had a man, no one could blame her for having some new fantasies, right? The earlier man had seemed wild too, but there was something more about the blonde...

Tsunami giggled a little anyways. It was refreshing to be seen as a woman instead of her son's mother. "Well your group is right in the living room. I'm Tsunami, and if you see a young black haired boy, that would be my son, Inari." Her voice was cool and light, with just a hint of her previous flirtatiousness. With that said she turned and walked back to a small kitchen area, a certain recognizable sway in her step.

Naruto felt he had heard of this kind of situation. More accurately, he found that he while hated her leaving, he loved watching her go.

Shaking his head, he turned to the living room, and strode in. His group was indeed all there. Zabuza had taken up a position against the far wall, Tsukiko and Hinata were sharing a small sofa, Yugito had taken one of the two chairs -Tazuna having taken the other-, and Haku was alone on another sofa, obviously holding the open spot for him. Well, she didn't get nearly as much time with him as the others did, so he'd allow this bit of possessiveness.

Taking the proffered seat beside Haku, she latched onto his arm again and nuzzled her face into the crooked of neck. His free hand ran through her hair a few times. "Yes, yes, Haku-chan. I'm here, and since I'm here," Naruto's gaze snapped to Zabuza, "why don't you tell me what you two are doing in Nami?"

Zabuza gave a heavy sigh, this probably wasn't going to go over very well. "We, and a number of other odd people, were hired by Gato to kill off the old man here. "The swordsman jerked his thumb to indicate Tazuna. "Of course, we _were_ going to send you a message about it, but we were only hired yesterday. We sent a message out anyway, maybe Mabui got it, maybe not, finding _you_ can be pain at times, Boss. Like that time you were hired to help put down a tyrant in Yuki no Kuni, and only bothered to bring Kushina with ya." Zabuza realized he was getting side tracked, and sent a glare at his King. "Dammit, Boss, now you got ME doing it! That bad habit of yours is rubbin' off on everyone!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You can't blame me for having the attention span of a hamster! I had to learn it somewhere, so... I was going to blame Kushina but that would probably end badly for me." He grimaced at the thought. Kushina wouldn't drop him for another man or anything like that, she'd instead probably get pregnant with octuplets just to make his life that much more difficult. She'd consider it a kind of long-term prank. Evil woman!

Everyone who knew the fiery redhead shuddered at that. No one wanted to place blame on that woman, she was an older, more crafty Naruto when it came to pranks. No thank you!

Clearing his throat, Zabuza asked a question pertinent to him. "So, Boss, what's the job you said we got here? I'd guess it's not the same one Haku and I dug up, so fill us in."

"Ah, that. Tazuna here wants us to deal with Gato, and his thugs and other hired help, so Nami can recover. The payment method is to be rights to loot. So no money, but items of value or importance that the fat little bastard may have gotten his hands on." Naruto explained, either unknowing or uncaring of Tsunami's listening presence on the other side of the wall leading to the kitchen.

"So... by 'deal with', does that mean we get to gut the fat pig?" Zabuza's harsh tones were filled with what one might consider a dark hope. Just what did Gato say or do that pissed him off that much?

Blinking, Naruto had an epiphany. "He made passes at Haku-chan, didn't he?" The deadpan was perfect, the flat stare of being resigned to hearing that he was right. He didn't even need Haku's shudder of disgust to know it, but Zabuza's nod confirmed his suspicion immediately. "Okay, dead man. However, on to pertinent details. Zabuza, what kind of flies have been attracted to that festering corpse, that doesn't know it's corpse yet?"

It was Zabuza's turn to blink, it wasn't often that his fairly mild-mannered King would bother to insult someone. "A few dozen scum with various tools and other assorted tools that have been converted to use as weapons, nothing big there. No other shinobi, apparently we're too expensive for him to want to hire too many of us. There was someone strange though, a black-haired woman in a very revealing kimono, and golden eyes. I didn't managed to catch a name, but she has a verbal tic, adds 'nya' to pretty much every sentence."

A pall settled over Naruto's features. "Kuroka, the Black Cat." Seeing the disbelieving stares he snorted. "I didn't give her the nickname, so don't go looking at me. She's called that for two reasons that I've found. First is that she is Nekoshou, so her alternate form is that of a black cat. The second is because she killed her previous King for reasons unknown, and so is a listed Stray, and stray cats are often called 'Black'... Yeah, we Devils are an unimaginative group."

Naruto finished his little dissertation with a chuckle. Considering some of the things he'd heard about, he could say with full authority that none of the Three Factions were very imaginative when it came to naming things. An example was some of the most powerful weapons in existence, the Excalibur swords: Rapidly, Destruction, Transparency, Mimic, Blessing, Nightmare, and Ruler. Just based off the names you could guess what each one did.

Naruto had never been so glad to have Dwrnwyn as he was when he learned of those seven blades. At least his _sounded_ cool, and you couldn't easily prepare for it just based off it's name. Even if his Dwrnwyn wasn't a Holy or Demonic sword, it had it's own properties that made it just as nasty to deal with. First and foremost being Faerie-made allowed to be equally deadly to devils, angels, fallen, and humans.

Then there was the naming sense of his own father. Cue shudder. The man had wanted to call the Rasengan, "Spiralling Spinning Zero Orb of Death and Destruction." ... Thank all forces of the universe for Kushina being there to stop him.

To make things worse, he was even acquainted with leader of the Grigori Fallen Angels, Azazel. There was a man with possibly even worse naming sense than Namikaze Minato. He had created two different sword-class Artificial Sacred Gears, and called one "Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade" and the other "Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Samurai Sword". ... The difference? Blade shape, the first was double-edged straight, the second was a katana. Talk about uninspired.

Wait, dammit, he was doing it again. "So we have an extremely dangerous Stray Devil in the area. That what you trying to say, Boss?" Zabuza's gruff voice pulled Naruto out of his thoughts. Giving a nod in both gratitude and answer, the young man sat back in the sofa's embrace.

"Yeah, SS-class Stray, former Bishop worth both Pieces, Kuroka. I have no idea how we stack up against her." His tone wasn't despairing, it wasn't desperate, it was more curious. How did their group stack up? Kuroka was undoubtedly a high level threat, but by technicality both Zabuza and Yugito were in the S-class as well. So was Naruto, but he was the King, he had better be at least that level or there would eventually be problems. As a general rule for all those who had the position of King, you had to at least be on the same level as your strongest Pieces so you weren't seen as a weakling hiding behind the strong. That was nearly impossible for Naruto, with people like Kushina in his Peerage.

Maybe he should call in Kushina? Or maybe someone else who theoretically hit that SS-class? He didn't have many who could fight at that level, mostly A-class with a few S-class. ... Actually Kushina was the only one he could think of who legitimately hit the SS-class. He should probably increase the Peerage's training so that everyone could fight at that level, Naruto had the feeling he was going to need it in the future.

Then a lightbulb went off in Naruto's head. "Kuroka is recorded as a long distance fighter, preferring the use of her youjutsu, and distracting her opponents with her body. That's why she wears such flimsy clothes, they're meant to practically fall apart so as to surprise her enemy. If we can get close... Dammit, she's also a registered Master of Senjutsu, meaning she'd sense our presence long before we could get close. Plus her feline hearing and nose... we'd have to be faster _and_ stronger. If we have to deal with her, I'll probably leave her to you two, Yugito and Zabuza. If we can get her to back down, or abandon Gato all together, it would be much better."

"Of course we could always just assassinate the fat little bastard and be done with it." Zabuza suggested. Though his plan assumed that the woman wasn't hired to watch over Gato, he also assumed no self-respecting female would take that particular job. Even with only hearsay to go on, Naruto knew that Gato wasn't exactly the "worthy mate" material he heard Kuroka was looking for.

Not that Naruto was looking to fill that slot, no siree. He had more than enough women in his life thank you! Maybe he could get her interested in Zabuza? His eye gleamed at the prospect of pranking them to get together, maybe see if he could trap Tsunami in that mix. Now how to pull it off...

Zabuza felt a frisson of fear run along his spine. He knew that sensation, it meant one of the two Uzumaki were going to do something that would be hilarious... from their perspective. Not so much from the view point of their victim.. He couldn't help but wonder just what his erstwhile leader was up to, since he doubted Kushina was plotting against him at this time. Now all he had to do was figure out an all-purpose escape plan.

-Good luck, Zabuza. Good luck-

"Well, nothing for it but to see what we're fully up against. Patrols, lighting, you know, the works. And since we'll be doing things the hard way, in other words no chakra or magic, we'll need all the rest we can get, so let's get to bed everyone. Three-hour watch shifts, Hinata-chan can start us off." Naruto voiced his thoughts in a firm manner. There was no hesitance, nothing to give away what must surely be an underlying nervousness.

With that the group headed up the stairs for bed, it had already been decided amongst the girls earlier that Haku would be sharing space with Naruto for the first few nights, while the girl's otherwise shared a room, merely switching out with whomever was on watch. As for Zabuza... He rested his sword against the back of one of the sofas and declared it good enough. At which point Tsunami firmly refused his idea, and told him to share a room with her father. Zabuza just raised an non-existent eyebrow at the woman before mentioning he wouldn't be able to sleep at all with the open brewery stench her father carried. Tsunami blushed at her forgetfulness, and quietly agreed to the man just sleeping in the living room, bringing out a spare futon for him.

Naruto didn't mind, he just wanted to go to sleep.

Upon entering the room, he heard Haku close the door firmly. Turning around slowly he noticed a familiar look in her eye as she undid the sash holding her outfit closed. Maybe he wouldn't be sleeping all that soon after all.

**-WARNING: Lemon Scene-**

As Haku's clothing fell to the floor, leaving herself in white chest wraps and panties, Naruto found himself speechless at the beautiful girl before him. Pristine white skin, proportionate curves -not too big and not too small-, dark eyes reflecting the moonlight from the window even as her hair took on a life all it's own. Trailing his eyes down her lithe frame he took small note that she had shaved his Clan crest into her pubic region, now that's dedication.

Naruto reached up and undid the clasp keeping his cloak on, then he removed his shirt and Haku stepped forward to trail her fingertips across his pectorals, sending pleasant shivers up and down his spine. In response Naruto brought his own hands up to Haku's face and drew her in for a long kiss., letting all of his feelings for this wonderful girl in front of him be felt through.

Breaking apart they stared into the each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, just basking in the emotions they could see and feel in the person sharing this moment with them. Haku's lips parted, panting slightly for breath, her chest heaving lightly against Naruto's, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Master, you will be gentle with your servant, won't you?" Her voice was sweet and light, her eyes alight with devotion, already allowing him to lead. Haku had taken to the idea of being his servant a bit more than anyone else, and she swore the moment she was allowed she would be wearing a skimpy maid costume just for his eyes. As a result she was yet another submissive in bed, though she apparently had little trouble with the idea of smacking him upside the head when he was doing something stupid.

AH! Bad time to get lost in thoughts! Instantly shoving aside all irrelevant data, Naruto's focus sharpened on the girl in his arms. "Of course, my lovely servant. A Master must always be gentle with his delicate flowers, or they might be crushed."

Haku lead him over to the bed and pushed him down on it, smiling all the while. Sinking to her knees, she looked up at him through lidded eyes. "Let your servant please you, Master." With that she opened his pants and freed his growing member. Haku nuzzled the engorged piece of flesh a few times before lightly licking the underside, then engulfing the head in her mouth. Humming slightly, Haku decided she kinda liked the taste of his meat, and the small amounts of precum already available for her.

Naruto groaned in response, one hand laying gently on Haku's head, the other on the bed behind him as a support. "Mm, that's good, Haku-chan." With this encouragement, Haku started to bob her head on the shaft, taking more and more til she felt him at the back of her throat.

Naruto's groans increased in fervor as she continued, but he retained enough mind yet to place a quick one-way sound barrier on the room. Sound could still come in, but wouldn't go out. Very useful, he'd have to use it more often. The sounds coming in from outside could easily give them the excitement of being caught.

Just as Naruto was about to cum, Haku pulled away. Looking up at his somewhat betrayed expressions she giggled and quickly removed her chest wrappings to reveal her surprisingly large breasts, which she then placed on either side of his member, and began to give him a titfuck.

Naruto didn't last long, partly because he was still riled up from previously, and partly because Haku added her mouth as suction on his tip. He couldn't even give a warning as he erupted into Haku's waiting mouth, some of his seed spilling out onto her chest. All Naruto could do was watch she Haku drank everything, even using her hands to get at the stuff that had landed on her chest.

Haku didn't get much time to enjoy her new favorite treat, as she found herself on her back on the bed, with Naruto staring down at her, before he kissed her again, apparently uncaring about the taste of himself on her tongue.

Slowly Naruto moved down her body, placing kisses as he went down her jaw, to her collarbone, then down the valley of her large breasts where he stopped to give service to the nipples, before moving down further and licking her navel in a reproduction of the act they were about to commit. He left her belly not long after and moved down, removing her panties as he went, and stopped to view her most sacred place for a moment, then latching his lips to the nub that was her clitoris and began inserting a finger into her folds to test just how tight she was.

He was far from disappointed as Haku's moans of pleasure filled the air, she was tight as he'd expected, and he added another finger before begining to move them around inside her even as his mouth and tongue teased her clit. Due to her nerves and excitement Haku was soon screaming her release to the night, even if it wouldn't be heard outside the room.

Naruto took his time in cleaning her of the juices she had let go, enjoying every moment. He crawled up her body once more, shimmying the rest of the way out of his pants as he went, til once again he was kissing the girl, lining himself with her folds. Breaking apart, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Last chance out, Haku-chan." There was no expectation, no urging, no compulsion for her to continue. This was, as he said, her last chance to back out. after this she would be his completely, and he'd never let her go.

Returning his gaze, Haku gave her reply. "I'll never take that out, Naruto-sama. There is no man I would rather have, to give my body, to have my heart. I am yours, now and forever, my sweet Naruto-sama."

Naruto captured her lips again and thrust himself deep within her. There was no barrier to prevent him, but he had absolutely no doubt she was a virgin. She was a kunoichi, it was common for such things to break in training.

Haku's scream of pain was muffled in his mouth, and soon changed to moans of pleasure, as the two of them found a comfortable rhythm together. Breaking their latest kiss they stared into each other's eyes even as their hips continued to meet with the wet slap of flesh on flesh. Panting in tandem, lost in the pleasure they were feeling, they found themselves going faster, harder, trying to reach that evasive plateau.

And when they reached it, they cried out together, their juices mixing, his seed planting deep within her womb, hers covering him and claiming him as her own. And together they smiled as they slipped into sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, and secure in the knowledge that they were together.

**-Lemon Scene End-**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

Later that week found Naruto and his team surveying Gato's base of operations from the branches of a tree in the dark of night. They had been staking out the man's place for the last three days and nights, and to say they were unimpressed would be an understatement. The man may be business savvy, but he obviously had no clue what to do when it came to security. Or maybe it was a different kind of security... Patrols were seemingly random, but still between two and five minutes in any given spot. Torches dotted the walls at odd intervals, but in the blind spots were guards that hadn't moved so their night vision wasn't shot to hell by the lights. Grills covered every possible opening in the walls from windows to portholes, and even their excess drainage had a grill covering it. The only way in or out seemed to be a four-man gate that was guarded by, naturally, four men.

Huh, this was actually pretty thorough. And far more than Naruto had thought he'd be dealing with. Getting in may actually prove something of a challenge. Well it would, if he didn't have magic. But he did, so no real need to worry on that end... Oh wait, can't use it if he actually wanted to surprise Kuroka. The cat-like devil had an enormous sensitivity to magical currents, and Naruto wasn't so well-versed in Genjutsu to use anything like an invisibility technique. He sighed, maybe he'd have to bring in Kurenai? No, that wouldn't work either, Nekoshou were one of the few species of Yokai that could use chakra, and subsequently were sensitive to _it's_ use as well.

DAMMIT! That cat was ruining everything, and he hadn't even met the woman yet! Why did she have to louse up every possible advantage? Then Naruto heard a sound that made his blood freeze.

"Nya." A cat's meow. Tazuna and Tsunami had assured him that cats were rare on the island. That could only mean... Turning his head to see the source, he came face to face with a golden eyed, black cat.

"Well, shit."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Okay, for all the flamers out there, what part of "you are just adding to my review count" do you not understand? I'm certainly not going to stop writing my story just because you don't like it. As a matter of fact, it's right in the summary: "Don't like? Don't read." Now, shoo!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or High School DxD

**Chapter 10**

Naruto sat back in one of the sofas in Tazuna's home. He could hardly believe he'd had a run in with the infamous Black Cat, Kuroka... It went nothing like he had thought it might. For one thing, it was surprisingly easy to get her cooperation. He didn't even really need to do anything, she actually offered to help of her own will, in return she wanted one thing. A child. Not necessarily _his_ child, but merely _a_ child, with a preference -read as "demand"- on the father being a powerful individual.

With that thought Naruto had offered up Zabuza.

That was two days ago, and no one had seen hide nor hair of either since they had returned to Tazuna's house. Zabuza and Kuroka had gone into one of the two guest rooms, locked the door, and set up silencing spells, multiple of them in layers. Naruto reflected that when he had thought about making a prank to get Zabuza a girlfriend of some sort, he hadn't imagined Kuroka in that spot.

He was broken from his thoughts as Tsunami entered the house with her day's bodyguard, Haku.

There was something of a surprise that lead to Haku and Tsunami spending inordinate amounts of time together. Apparently Tsunami's mother was originally from Mizu no Kuni, a member of Haku's own Yuki Clan. The woman -Tsurara, if Naruto remembered correctly- had left Mizu to try her hand at life elsewhere, long before the reign of Yagura, and had fallen for Tazuna. That last piece had more than a few disbelieving looks cast the old man's way, mostly from the females of the group who couldn't see what that woman obviously had.

He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of another door being flung open, this one from upstairs. Kuroka came gliding down as if she hadn't most likely been in two-day sex marathon, while Zabuza... came stumbling down the steps looking like he'd aged ten years. Naruto winced in sympathy, and fetched the man a freshly brewed cup of coffee. Zabuza didn't even offer a grunt of acknowledgment, just grabbed the cup and chugged the scalding hot liquid without complaint, even as he fell into the other sofa with Kuroka curling up beside him.

"Wow, must'a been good, huh?" Naruto teased the older man. All he got for his efforts was a glare and a silent demand for more coffee. A demand that Naruto fulfilled before retaking his original seat, with Haku immediately snuggling into his side, his arm falling reflexively around her shoulders.

The two couples just sat there for a time. One couple merely content in each other's presence, the other an oddly perfect blend of contentment and exhaustion. All the while, Tsunami bustled about in the kitchen, making more coffee and preparing for dinner.

_'At least one of us has our priorities straight,'_ Naruto mused, watching Tsunami's hips sway back and forth from where he sat as she started cutting carrots, before returning his attention to the two across from him. He still felt a little railroaded by Kuroka's nonchalance. Wasn't it supposed to be difficult to convince criminals to your way of thinking? Oh right, she had the same opinion of Gato that everyone else did: slimeball.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Flashback**

**XXXXXXXX**

"Would you mind running that past me again? I think I've got crazy in my ear."Naruto's disbelieving voice was easily picked out in the small clearing he and Kuroka had removed themselves to.

An absolutely beautiful woman, in the adorable cat way, just looked back at him with a deadpan expression. "I said, I'll help you get rid of that disgusting pig of a human, nyah. All I want in return, is for a child from a strong male. It doesn't have to be yours, nyah, it just has to be a male in the S-class category. I'm even willing to swear Servitude, a life on the run got boring a while ago."

Naruto's mind whirled. She was serious, he could easily see that. But what kind of development was this?! An extremely difficult obstacle in their path was removable just like that? It was official: _'if I ever meet the real Lady of Luck, I'm-a gonna kiss her.'_

Clearing his throat a little, Naruto gave voice to his offer. "Well I have two unattached males of the S-class in my Peerage, I suppose one of them will do?" Kuroka nodded, and Naruto breathes a sigh of relief. "I have one with me in the country at the moment, a real wild-card, Leviathan for a Familiar. Swordsman, so you can bet on some good muscles and stamina, specializes in the Water element, but I'm guessing that doesn't really matter too much?" He paused long enough to get her response: a shake of the head. "Alright, then I'll offer you Momochi Zabuza. Poor man's been on the run for a while himself, so he no doubt needs to get laid anyways."

Kuroka shrugged. She didn't care, as long as the man was strong, she could use him to help repopulate her nearly-extinct species. And swearing Servitude to this boy wouldn't be so bad, he was an Uzumaki and they were well-known for keeping their servants protected. With this she may even be able to see her little Shirone again...

Shaking her thoughts from her head, Kuroka kneeled in front of Naruto, hands formed into fists and crossed in front of her chest, head down in submission. "I, Kuroka, of the Nekoshou, do hereby swear upon my very essence, to Serve this man, Uzumaki Naruto, til my dying breath. Should I forsake this vow, may I be forever branded as a Heretic, the Unbound."*

The magic built up as she spoke, a glowing silver circle surrounding them. Now it was Naruto's turn. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, do hereby accept you, Kuroka, as my Servant. For so long as you Serve me shall I defend you, and see you prosper."

A flash of silver light covered the clearing, a crest appearing upon Kuroka's brow, indicating the success of the Oath.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback End**

**XXXXXXXXX**

When Naruto introduced Kuroka to Zabuza she jumped him and dragged him off. Naruto's only thought at the time was, _'I guess she finds him satisfactory?'_ The young man really didn't know what else to think, but he wasn't complaining. With that he had gained a powerful Servant. Granted he couldn't use her in Rating Games, or anything like that, but as a power symbol she was a very good person to have on his side.

She had killed her King, and no one knew why. Oh, there was speculation about the "Madness and Anger of the world" affecting her through Senjutsu, but that was obviously bullshit. If it had any kernel of truth, she would still be angry, Senjutsu was not the kind of energy to leave her kind's body. They were _born_ able to wield it, or at least with the aptitude, and the more they did the more it flowed through them freely, without conscious thought. So, by lack of stupidity and fear clouding Naruto's thoughts, there must be a proper reason.

What that reason was, however, he really didn't need to know, nor did he care at this point. She was his... "property", he supposed would be the best description. He owned her, not unlike a piece of pottery, save that she she could -and probably would- ask questions before doing anything he told her to. With that in mind, Naruto figured he'd just keep her as a kind of status symbol, and adviser.

Clearing his thoughts, he realized that everyone else in the room was staring at him. _'Well, now I feel awkward...'_

"So, Boss, not that I'm complaining, but is there a reason this firebrand suddenly decided to switch sides and have a lot of sex with me?" Zabuza's rough tenor was easily able to break the growing tension. That and his nonchalant attitude were enough to tell Naruto that it was just that; an attempt to get things rolling.

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well, you see, Kuroka kinda despises Gato as much as the next person, and in return for her Service, everything she wanted could be boiled down to one thing: a mate to give her strong children. So... I offered you."

Zabuza blinked rapidly, Haku mirroring her mentor. "Wait... let me see if I have this right. She wanted a mate and children, and you gave her _ME?!_" The incredulous tone was so thick one could have cut it with a knife.

"Um, yes?" Naruto wasn't sure if Zabuza would be happy with the arrangement, but he hoped... His thoughts were once again derailed by by something that usually sent chills of fear down people's spines: Zabuza was laughing. Full-out, belly-busting laughter was erupting from the man, surprising enough to have Kuroka suddenly shifting forms to hide in Naruto's hair, peeking out warily.

It took several minutes before Zabuza managed to gain control of himself. Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, he fixed his young King with an amused smirk. "Kid, that's got to be the best prank you ever played. Now really, what did she want?"

"A child from a strong male."

Blinking ensued once more. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You mean..."

"Yup, congratulations. you're a mated male with young on the way... most likely." Naruto couldn't keep a smirk of his own down any longer.

"Fuck." Zabuza seemed catatonic. Apparently "marriage", coupled with impending fatherhood was something of a shock to his system when dished out all at once like that.

-No, really?!-

Three sets of female sniggers could be heard alongside Naruto's, poor Zabuza, even Tsunami found it funny.

-What say we fast-forward and leave Zabuza some dignity?-

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

Later that day, in the early evening after Tazuna and the girls returned, the devils gathered in the living room to plan out the attack on Gato. Kuroka was invaluable there, because they could afford to use magic now. Chakra was still out, apparently Gato had a few more shinobi on his pay roll, not very strong ones, but they were sensor-types, even if their range wasn't really impressive. However, that mattered little, as chakra and magic were completely different, and as such made those sensor-types pointless.

There came one small sticking point when the group learned of a pair of Stray Devils in the man's employ, though. Naruto wasn't concerned with property damage, or possible loss of life on behalf of the scum to side with Gato. No, he was concerned about the people held in Gato's "basement", waiting to be sold off as slaves, as at least one, but usually both, of those Strays was commonly guarding them.

The pair in question were former Pawns, so they weren't likely to be much trouble, but it was possible one of them had high magic resistance, or recognition abilities. This was not to say that Pawns were inherently weak, Naruto's own Pawns could attest to that, but many Devils used the Pawns as throw-away Pieces, wasting them on people who had no real ability. However, that was no guarantee that was the case here.

That particular fear was put to rest when Kuroka actually managed to name them: Harakiri Kujo and Harakiri Kanna. Husband and wife respectively, run-aways from their former King who listed them in the Underworld's version of the Elemental Nation's Bingo Book. Some skill with sword and magic, Low-Class, barely better than a civilian, but nothing noteworthy, at least that's what the book said. The entry was a few years old, and since they had survived this long they had to have something up their sleeves.

The thought gave Kuroka a pause when it was brought up. Apparently she felt something strong within the woman, something that could be used to give others cause for caution. What, exactly, she couldn't be sure, but she was willing to stake her reputation of it being a Sacred Gear, a Top-Tier one at that. Not necessarily a Longinus, one of the thirteen Gears said to be capable of killing a god, but maybe on the level of Dwrnwyn, definitely around or just below the level of the average True Holy Sword.*

Considering neither of the Harakiri's had any of the Holy/Light Attribute -as listed in the book-, they ruled out the possibility of a Holy Sword. That still left a great many things it could be, but at least it was bound to not be instantly lethal to one of them. ... Holy Swords were just plain not fair! Of Naruto's entire Peerage only Hinata had any amount of the Light Attribute, and that was only enough to use her own Sacred Gear, the bow Fail-not*, a Holy Artifact itself.

Either way it was a powerful item and Naruto couldn't help but wonder how this Harakiri Kanna got her hands on it. He supposed it was possible that the two had managed to kill the original owner, but for it to be that strong, said owner must have been unaware of it's presence. meaning they had performed a ceremony of some kind to remove the Sacred Gear, which most likely ended with the original owner's death, since -as far as Naruto knew- there was no way to remove a Gear without killing the host.

The only other clue they had to the item's identity was the sudden appearance and disappearance of a strange mask that exuded the feeling of cold. Naruto figured that if the item stuck around after the current wielder was dead, he'd give it to Haku, as a form of symmetry considering her Hyoton Kekkei Genkai. Well that and because she wasn't having a great deal of success with her natural Sacred Gear, Brisingamen, due to it being Fire elemental, and she wasn't.

The irony of an ice-wielding girl being in natural possession of a fire-type Gear was hardly lost on any of the Peerage. The surprise of that was only eclipsed when Kakashi had managed to score/retrieve another Sacred Gear, a spear known as Gae Bolg.* What he did with it, no one knew. A spear wasn't really a shinobi's type of weapon, but he probably made an exception. Naruto would have. Then there were the other Gears his people had collected over the years...

Seriously, what was with Lady Luck and Naruto's Peerage? They had retrieved more stolen Sacred Gears in their ten years of activity, than most devils saw outside another Peerage. It was nearly up to one Gear per member. Granted not all of them were insanely powerful, like Gae Bolg, but they each had their uses.

WAIT! He was getting off track again. The main point was that the enemy had a powerful Sacred Gear, and as such could not be underestimated. One of the few plus sides was that the Harakiri weren't interested in consuming mortals to boost their power, so no dealing with ass-ugly monstrosities. The down side to that, is that they would be dealing with people in full control of themselves.

Meh, it wouldn't really be any fun if it was the other way.

Naruto determined that breaking into groups of two would be the most effective, and since there were seven of them, one would stay behind to watch over the family. A round of Janken later determined that it would be Yugito sitting it out, a fact she wasn't very happy about. -Hey, no one likes playing babysitter-

The teams were made in such a way as to maximize efficiency, so there would be one "cloaked" member per team, leading up to Naruto and Haku as Infiltration Team One, whose job would be to see to the destruction of the Stray Devils in the basement and the safety of the captives. Infiltration Team Two would be Zabuza and Tsukiko, whose job was the elimination of Gato and all his thugs inside the manor itself. Leaving Hinata and Kuroka to be Overwatch Team, whose job was the elimination of the thugs and other assorted lowlifes on the walls and wandering the grounds.

Kuroka would hold a magical variation of Zabuza's **Kirigakure no Jutsu** over the compound, while Hinata would utilize her Byakugan in conjunction with her Sacred Gear to bring down the guards on the walls first, following that the Infiltration teams would enter, Zabuza and Tsukiko making their way through the building in search of Gato, while Naruto and Haku would go to the basement, dealing with all the trouble they found along the way.

Or at least that was the basic plan. Naruto knew that plans never really lasted beyond the first engagement with the enemy. Damn that Sun Tzu for writing that book! Naruto wished he could have reveled in ignorance, but no, he just had to read that "Art of War". They would just have to see how well it worked out.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto was working his way quietly through the mansion, Haku right behind him. So far everything was going according to plan, but he didn't dare hope that it would keep doing so. He hadn't needed to use more than his seaxe, quietly coming up from behind the few thugs and slitting their throats. Haku was more more kind, using senbon to hit pressure points along the spine for quick and painless deaths. But he wasn't Haku, and Naruto had no doubt that Zabuza was reveling in the wanton slaughter he was allowed.

Continuing their course along the projected route given by Kuroka, Naruto and Haku had only crossed paths with about seventeen hirelings, each one armed with some kind of weapon, from swords to large saws. However they were quickly coming up to the door leading to the basement, and both began to feel the barest hint of another devil's presence. It was subtle, only a devil that actually trained to recognize the difference would be able to tell it apart from that of a human. Needless to say, Naruto and Haku were two such devils, and only a few more moments would determine if the ones downstairs were of the same variety.

It seemed they were, as the Harakiri couple were seemingly waiting for them. The husband was a rather forgettable face with short brown hair and brown eyes, the only thing of note was an odd scar on his right cheek. His body type was fairly typical of reincarnated devils too, just enough muscle to prove he worked off the human excess, but not enough to denote anything more. He wore a simple set of black trousers, black sneakers, and black long-sleeved shirt. A standard-looking katana rested in it's sheathe, held in his left hand.

The wife, however, was anything but forgettable. In fact, she seemed to practically radiate a motherly aura. Her long black hair was tied up in a single bun, with two strands of hair trailing down the sides of her face, her bright blue eyes just barely visible through an odd white mask that held no noticeable features. She wore a red party dress, with the appropriate heels in a matching red, and long sleeve-like gloves. No weapon was visible, but that mask of hers was giving Naruto a chill, an odd sensation to be sure as it conflicted with that natural mother-like feeling.

It was distracting to say the least.

"Ah, so good to finally meet you, young Lord Uzumaki, correct?" Kujo's cultured tone was silk-smooth. He had no fear of this young man, why should he? Kujo and his wife had been reincarnated more than thirty years ago, they had experience this young devil wished he had.

Naruto snorted inwardly. _'So he's thinking I'm not a threat, huh? Well, let's not disabuse him of that notion just yet.'_ Naruto and Haku moved to within easy conversational distance of about twenty feet. Far enough to dodge any sudden pot shots, but near enough to levy their own if need be.

"Yes, that would be me. Uzumaki Naruto, current Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan, at your service." If Kujo wanted to play with formalities, Naruto would indulge him, for now.

"Perfect, you seem reasonable. There's no reason why we can't all get what we want, hm? We should be able to come to a mutually agreeable conclusion, correct?" His voice changed just slightly, nothing overtly noticeable, but there was now a hint of cajoling.

Naruto felt a sudden desire to at least hear the man out. _'So, a little Charm Magic, is it?'_ "Hm, that's somewhat debatable, Harakiri Kujo. You see, you abandoned your former King, and now I find you here, with your wife in possession of a Sacred Gear that she most certainly did not possess before your little vanishing act. I hope you understand my caution, and curiosity."

"Ah. Yes. The Gear..." Kujo seemed uncomfortable at the shift in the flow of conversation. It was as if he didn't expect another devil to know, and be able to counter, Charmspeak. "About that..."

Without warning Kujo struck, attempting a classic Iaido attack. Unfortunately for him, Naruto had six swordsmen -okay, three men, three women*- in his Peerage, and knew the tells of preparation for said technique, and thus parried the strike neatly with Dwrnwyn. At the same moment Haku and Kanna engaged in their own battle, seemingly one of ice-user versus ice-user.

Naruto saw the ice, and instantly could guess at the Sacred Gear. There was only one he knew of that wielded/created ice, and was on the level of a True Holy Sword: Absolute Demise*, one of the Thirteen Longinus. This thought enraged him.

Turning his furious gaze on Kujo, the older devil saw his imminent death in Naruto's burning blue orbs. "You son of a bitch! Absolute Demise?! That's supposed to be in the possession of a young girl! It was one of the few Longinus we devils knew where to find, and agreed to leave alone! If only because she was too young!"

Dwrnwyn responded to Naruto's rage, bursting into violet-black flames. Darkness Flame, the heat of which allowed Dwrnwyn to easily cut through the opponent's normal steel blade, following through and into the torso of Kujo himself. In moments all that was left was a blackened stain upon the floor, the only testimony that Harkiri Kujo ever existed.

The surprise of the moment allowed Haku to launch a pair of senbon into Kanna's throat, killing the woman slowly. Even as Naruto slowly approached her fallen form, blazing Dwrnwyn in hand, Harakiri Kanna was choking on her own blood. Kneeling next to the down woman, Naruto reached out and ripped the mask off her face.

Certain Gears could withstand the loss of a host for short period of time, the Longinus Gears were some of them. Naruto had ripped the mask off so he could see the face of the woman who would doom a young child, just to get power. Harakiri Kanna's face was once beautiful, but had becomed heavily scarred, and a permanent sneer was placed upon her lips. It seemed the motherly aura was another bit of Charm magic.

Standing, Naruto passed the Absolute Demise to Haku, and then thrust his blade down into the dying woman's chest. It was best that there would be no remnant of these two. Haku seemed to agree, even as she reverently placed the mask upon her her own face, replacing the Kiri Oi-nin mask she had worn previously.

The featureless white mask changed, gaining the image of a white leopard. It seemed as though Absolute Demise and Haku would become strong partners. Turning his attention to the rest of the basement, Naruto noticed a large, iron-bound door at the far end. Crossing over to it he simply took a better grip on Dwrnwyn, and struck the locks with the burning blade.

Now, normally this would be an extremely _stupid_ idea, but that's with a normal sword. Dwrnwyn is anything but normal, and the Darkness Flames still burned hot as evidence of Naruto's anger. As a result the locking chains were easily destroyed and the door swung open on greased hinges.

The sight within only enraged Naruto further. Women, children, all female, and all in little more than rags, with obvious signs of abuse. The flames Dwrnwyn was producing flickered, before changing. From the violet flames of Darkness, they now burned a brilliant crimson red; the Demon Flame had awoken in response to Naruto's unmitigated rage.

Each Flame represented a certain aspect of the wielder. The first, the Mortal Flame, was simple and easily summoned, it attacked the body. The second, the Cold Flame, was more difficult, and attacked the mind. The third, the Darkness Flame, attacked the soul, obliterating a person from within.

The Demon Flame was the fifth*, it didn't attack any one aspect of it's target, it struck them all. With this Flame active upon his blade, Naruto turned and left the basement, gesturing briefly for Haku to stay and guard the captives. He had a pathetic excuse for a human to eradicate.

Slowly, methodically, Naruto went from room to room, looking for Gato. Finally finding him with Zabuza and Tsukiko about to kill him.

"No. This one deserves worse." Naruto's cold voice, filled with unfathomable rage, stopped his two servants in place. Neither had ever heard such emotion. They released Gato, who immediately dashed from the bed, looking to escape out the door, either unknowing or uncaring that Naruto was not his ally.

As the short man moved to pass him, Naruto shot his blade out and lodged it deep within Gato's leg, the Demon Flame springing eagerly from blade to flesh. Within Gato's mind a new sensation occurred; absolute fear. He was being forced to watch and experience all the pain and suffering of his former victims, every last one of them, and on top of that his flesh burned, a sickeningly sweet stench of roasting flesh, even as his soul was being burned as well.

This was the purpose of Demon Fire, torture and erase the existence of whomever it touched, it's only fuel the anger of it's wielder. By the time the Flame was finished with the little man, he was nothing more than a disgusting patch of burning goop upon the marble floor. No mercy, no exceptions, Gato was beyond dead, his soul burning for eternity in the pain and anguish of his victims.

Zabuza summed up the thoughts of himself and anyone else who would ever see that Flame again: "Oh, Fuck."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Ending Notes**

**XXXXXXXX**

Wow, I got a lot of notes here... So let's get started.

*Heretic, the Unbound. This is a magical crest that denotes a person who's word cannot be trusted, one who would destroy themselves -or others- just to get out of a situation. Not a person anyone wants to be associated with. As far as I know it does not actually exist, but for the purposes of this fic, it does.

*True Holy Sword: there are many swords listed throughout history as being "holy", or "divine". Excalibur, from the legend of King Arthur, is one such blade I would consider as a "True Holy Sword" as it was said to be forged by a deity (in DxD it was one of the Christian God's creations). However, any weapon forged by the hand of man that reached the status of Legendary, such as Ganjiang and Moye (Chinese Mythology), would be considered "holy" only because of it's association to a powerful figure of "justice" or attributed to being of the Light. So the seven Excaliburs of DxD would be considered Holy, but only once complete would I categorize it as "True". The Kusanagi no Tsurugi would be considered a "True Holy Sword". You could also say that the True Holy Swords are of Divine origin, and all others are in the "average/normal" category.

Side Note: Ganjiang and Moye are the same swords known as Kanshou and Bakuya from Type-Moon's Fate/Stay Night, used by the character Archer.

*Fail-not: the bow of Tristan from Arthurian Legend, it was said to never miss it's mark. For the purposes of this fic, that is it's actual ability. For those who wonder why use a normal longbow when Hinata has this, I say it's too cheap to use otherwise, besides just having it doesn't mean she'd be able to _draw_ it. The normal bows were used to bring up her shoulders, arms, and back strength.

*Brisingamen: the necklace of the goddess Freyja (Norse Mythology). No known abilities, so I'm giving fire-based abilities as it contains the base term of 'brisingr', which means 'fire'.

*Gae Bolg: The spear of Cú Chulainn , also known as "the Spear of Mortal Pain/Death Spear" (Irish mythology). There are a number of ways to spell the name, I'm just picking one. I picked this weapon for Kakashi because it struck me as somewhat similar to his Chidori/Raikiri techniques, if only in the fact that they are all thrusting attacks.

*For those wondering, the sword-users are: Kakashi (White Light Chakra Blade), Hayate (katana), Zabuza (zanbato), Yugao (chokuto), Samui (tanto), and Kushina (longsword).

*Absolute Demise: as far as I have been able to discern there is no set form for this Gear, as such it is completely up to the author to determine what it looks like. I chose a featureless, white mask. Well, it _was_ featureless.

*And we see the Fifth Flame, the Demon Fire! And a nasty thing it is too! Am I aware that none of you know what the Fourth Flame is? Of course, but each Flame has requirements, and Naruto hasn't unlocked number four yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** I was actually expecting some flak for the sub-par fight with the Harakiri couple. I'm kinda surprised I got nothing. That is both awesome, and worrisome. I'd explain, but you don't actually care, so, meh.

One thing I got from a Guest reviewer is an interesting point. Zabuza and Kakashi are A-rank Shinobi according to Canon Bingo books. When I made them S-class, I was speaking about their Devil Ranks. Due to various reasons there's a small discrepancy between the two ranking systems, as the Devil's have the Ultimate-class and then the "Super-class" on top of everything else.

I do, however, have a question... What, in God's Name, gave you the impression I give a fuck about Canon? This is my story, telling me about Canon is pointless. The only thing I want from Canon is a sequence of events, and even then I can change shit up if I feel like it.

Shouts go out to my pals, Mr. AnimeKidd and ncpfan, for their contributions to this project, and this chapter in specific.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Naruto or High School DxD

**Chapter 11**

Dawn arose the morning after the attack on Gato with the sight of Naruto walking straight into the village's Central Square, carrying what looked to be a bag of odd-colored goop. In the center of the square was a platform built by Gato for his "demonstrations", with a large bronze gong, probably to feel more important. That was fine, it was going to serve Naruto's purpose today.

Following him were the battered, but treated, forms of the former captives, women and children who were being guarded along the side by Zabuza and the others who accompanied Naruto the previous night. Hinata did a good job of treating the physical injuries, using the **Shosen no Jutsu**.

A total of nearly six dozen former captives came trundling after Naruto, three of whom were following at a much closer distance than the rest. One woman, and two teen girls, who had given their names as Tokiwa, Shizuka, and Fu. The first two came from a village called Nadeshiko , which was located near Mizu no Kuni. Tokiwa was apparently Shizuka's teacher, and Shizuka was the next leader for her village. The two had been captured, and restrained by amateur Chakra Seals, while out on a routine training run. In return for being released, they had sworn to follow Naruto as his vassals.

Fu, though... Fu was from Takigakure. She was, in point of fact, the Jinchūriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi, or the Seven-tailed Beetle, Chomei. The girl had been loaned to Gato by her village Elders in attempt to break her spirit, in order to make her more tractable through his training method. The training, and the knowledge of what her Elders had done, backfired though. Fu ended up with an intense loathing of humans in general. She decided to swear allegiance to Naruto when she discovered his non-human status.

It was an odd series of events that threw Naruto's rhythm off for a bit. He hadn't expected to gain three new vassals when he had decided to uphold the ancient pact with Nami. Of course he hadn't expected to find foreign kunoichi among the captives either, so he couldn't actually say much.

Stepping up onto the platform, Naruto waited for a few moments, long enough for him and the others to put in earplugs. Sometimes being a devil sucked, and the enhanced hearing was a definite downside around loud noises. That little factor always made him sympathetic toward the Inuzuka Clan, but those poor souls also dealt with an enhanced sense of smell.

Thank the Maou devils didn't have to deal with that! Sight and Sound were quite enough, thank you very much. Though the thought of their sight issues made Naruto wonder if he should talk to the Aburame Clan about those special sunglasses they could wear at all times, those would be beyond useful.

Once he was certain that everyone was ready, he kicked the gong, and was instantly glad for taking precautions. That thing was _LOUD!_ It almost rivaled Sakura's shriek in volume, though thankfully not in pitch. He then waited as the villagers gathered, each one surprised that it wasn't Gato standing there, but a blonde-haired young man holding what appeared to be a bag filled with _something_, they just couldn't see what it was.

A number of the former captives saw loved ones in the forming crowd, and ran into their arms in tear filled reunions. Naruto decided to wait until the number of former captives was at least half what they started with. Not only would it be proper to let them be reunited with family and friends, but it would give more credence to his coming speech.

Approximately half an hour later, Naruto thought waiting was a perfect idea as nearly three quarters of the rescued had reunited with their loved ones. A more heart-warming scene Naruto could not have imagined, though he was at something of a loss as to what would happen to the last quarter of the former captives, as they apparently all came from out of country.

Some were even from _TESTU NO KUNI!_ Oh, the samurai were not liable to like that information. The very idea that people from their country had been stolen and shipped off for slaves, under their very noses, was going to be an incredibly bitter pill to swallow. The samurai kept very tight border patrols so as to keep out unwanted incursions from shinobi-producing nations, as they were the only ones without some form of Hidden Village.

Removing his earplugs, Naruto cleared his throat to gain the people's attention. "Citizens of Nami no Kuni! The ancient Pact between you and the Uzumaki Clan has been kept. One of you called for aid, Tazuna the Bridge Builder, and I, Uzumaki Naruto, answered his request. Last night, I, along with these others you see among you, assaulted Gato's base of operations, killing all who worked for him. This, is all that remains of Gato."

Here Naruto up-ended the sack in his hands, dropping the contents onto the very stage he stood upon. The crowd, as a whole, gagged loudly at the pile of refuse, those close enough even vomiting their most recent meal. The pile of sludge, as people would later call it, was unrecognizable as human remains, the only things identifying it as Gato were the pieces of once-fine suit that was still part of it.

"You are free, Nami no Kuni. Free of Gato, free to pick up what remains of your lives. Free to loot what remains of Gato's little fortress if you so wish. I and mine, will remain in Nami for some time yet, to continue guarding Tazuna as he completes the bridge that will aid in your return to prosperity. As for those who do not originate from this country, I leave it to you to decide what to do; stay and build new lives for yourselves, or attempt to return to your homes. ... And before any of you ask, this pile of refuse will disintegrate by noon." Naruto finished the speech with a small chuckle, one that was heard rippling throughout the crowd as a noise of disbelief.

This young man had returned their freedom, their very lives, their loved ones, and asked for nothing in return? Little did the people know that Naruto had already raided Gato's vault and trophy rooms, coming out with some very interesting items. Items that were classified as "Rare Gears". Not because they were hard to find Sacred Gears, but rather because they were unique magical artifacts that had been created by magicians centuries before.

Though quite a number of those Rare Gears could have classified as Sacred Gears, but for one reason or another, they had little in the way of sentience as a true Gear would. Oh they all had a sentience, it was just that most of them were incredibly vague, little more than a Name and Purpose. Others among them , not so little in the way of sentience, and incredibly touchy about who used them.

Zabuza had discovered that his own Kubikiribocho was one such "Rare Gear". With a mind and will and purpose, the sword finally woke when it felt the sheer rage Naruto emitted to awaken the Demon Fire. The large sword had been surprised to find herself in the hands of a male, apparently she preferred female wielders, though she quickly came to accept Zabuza. It seems her only real requirement was some communication between her and her bearer, and most men felt stupid talking to a sword, even if said sword could speak in return.

What those men didn't realize was that "Kubi" was perfectly willing to accept telepathic communication. Something Zabuza _did_ find out due to Kubi telling him. He just didn't care. He talked to his sword anyway, appearance be damned.

The rest of the items would be sorted out at a later date, for now they resided within a storage scroll in Naruto's possession. He had already spoken for one of the items, aside from that he didn't care. He would just split the loot with his Peerage.

One of the items was absolutely perfect for Kurenai. A collar with the power to cast illusions based on will alone. The woman would probably go ballistic over it, even if she didn't really need it. However, thanks to it, Haku had finally figured out where she was going wrong with her Brisingamen.

Turns out the thing was Fire element only in that it used heat to create the illusion of stopping, rewinding, or fast-forwarding time. It also used heat-based mirages to conceal it's user from sight, like the heat waves one would find in a desert that obscured sight at distances. The damned thing was simply one giant hallucination-inducer. ... Go figure. The only other thing it did was grant it's user a large degree of fire resistance, which they knew already.

All told, Naruto now held possession of nearly twenty magical items to be distributed among his non-shinobi human vassals proven themselves to be loyal without question, and a further unknown quantity of little oddities that he couldn't quite place as mystical or not that would just go into the Clan Vault. It seemed that Gato had been something of a collector for these items, and now Naruto and his people would reap the rewards.

Karma, there are days Naruto loved it. And while he was busy looting the place of anything mystical, Naruto had sent Zabuza and his Leviathan to clear the surrounding waters of ships loyal to newly deceased. ... The man's laughter was somewhat unnerving.

Shaking his head to clear it, Naruto started to descend the steps to the ground, his people gathering around him. Looking up, he noticed that aside from the ones he expected, a group of ten former captives approached him, then as one they fell to one knee, proclaiming they would follow him as vassals.

Karma, there were days Naruto hated it too. He easily noted that these ten were the ones formerly of Tetsu no Kuni, two grown women, three teen girls, and five children, one boy in the mix. Apparently they _had_ no home to go back to, as their village was destroyed even as they were kidnapped. Dammit, the samurai of Testu no Kuni were going to be even more annoyed when Naruto was forced to inform their leader of these events.

It was procedure, when gaining vassal from Tetsu no Kuni, their status had to be updated as no longer being part of that country. Though an interesting point of their story was the name of their village: Scarlet, which was not a word heard commonly in the Elemental Nations. However it suited them, as each one had the same bright red hair.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you asked -Naruto-, these people knew that with this giant crowd there was no way for Naruto to decline their oath. So he accepted with a smile, and had them follow him back to Tazuna's place, where he gleefully tossed each one into the shallowest part of the lake the old man's house was built beside. He and his group joining a few moments later after disrobing to a bare minimum.

Naruto refused to bring unwashed bodies into Tsunami's place. For one thing it would be leagues beyond rude. And none of his people cared much about nudity. They were devils, why should they give a damn about human morals and taboos? Though his new vassals were significantly red-faced about the whole ordeal, after which they were dressed in some of Hinata's or Haku's spare clothing. The fully-grown women of the group would probably trade for some of Yugito's spares later, maybe even Tsunami's, as the loans from Haku were a little on the small side.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

Karma... There were times Naruto really hated that bitch. He was a devil, there was no denying that, and he was perfectly fine with it, but why was he getting this kind of ambiguous luck? He, Tazuna, Zabuza, Inari, and the young boy from Tetsu -ironically that was close to his name, Tatsu-, were sitting at the edge of the small dock in front of the house.

The reason? The girls were having an impromptu fashion show inside, the sight of which was inducing rather large nosebleeds in those old enough to appreciate the naked flesh being shown around. Poor Tazuna was dying in there, so Naruto and Zabuza had offered him a way out. A night of drinking saké under the stars. They might be devils, but they weren't without compassion, and watching an old man die of blood loss -while they were still technically supposed to be keeping him alive- was not something they would ignore.

Young Tatsu had followed because he found himself uncomfortable. He had also been easy enough to clothe, having just decided to borrow a set of overalls and a shirt from Inari, who had followed them outside to spend more time around his new heroes, as they were about the same age. The green overalls clashed horribly with his red hair, but he wanted nothing to do with his fellow's attempts to look good. Thankfully the white shirt that he took as well muted the horrible clashing of red and green enough to be tolerable.

One of the teen girls, though, named Sara, had sworn that she would take him shopping for a proper outfit when they all got back to Konoha. Poor boy, it seemed he wasn't going to be spared. The look she had given Tatsu let Naruto know he should be glad to be rich, this was liable to cost a very great deal.

Why, Maou, WHY? Why was he attracting mostly women?! Was it the Uzumaki Clan's pheromones and Lust attributes? Was it the whisker marks? His girls always said those things made him look cute... _'Damn you Kurama! I don't know how, but this is your fault!'_

When in doubt, blame the ultimately powerful creature of Destruction and Chaos that he once housed within himself. It wasn't fair, but it usually ended up being right, as over the last ten years since her release, Kurama had been a source for a great many of Naruto's headaches. Even though most of them wound up being rather funny, the paperwork was excruciating.

And the Sandaime wondered why no one wanted the Hokage position! The true horror of Paperwork were well known to all and sundry! Only Shimura Danzo, one of the Sandaime's old compatriots, wanted the job, and if not for the warmongering ideals the man held, the shinobi would let him have it!

Sighing heavily, Naruto took a sip of his alcohol, idly wondering just what he was going to do with these new vassals. Tetsu no Kuni natives were said to be natural sword users, but Tatsu was nine years old, and showed no such natural coordination. In fact, of the ten of them, only one of the teen girls, who had introduced herself as "Akari", had the natural stride of a swordswoman. The rest of them, judging by the way they walked, were better suited to household chores than fighting.

With that in mind, Naruto supposed he'd just let Akari undergo training in the sword arts, and the others would integrate into the general servants. After all, according to many of the Uchiha, there was no such thing as enough hands with cleaning, and there were a hundred little odd things that never got done simply because no one had bothered to do them. ... Naruto didn't think he and his Peerage made _that_ much mess... but he'd been wrong before.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

The following morning found Naruto sleeping peacefully, for a change. Waking gently to the sun's rays upon his face, he felt a female body snuggled against his left side. Which was distinct among his many fiances/brides. Only Kushina didn't do any sort of hanky panky in the morning, or ever. The feeling of silk negligee, and the sight of red hair peeking through from below his covers only served to strengthen the impression that Kushina had decided to come visit him.

Oh, wait... Shi~t. The Harvest Moon, that was coming tonight, and he had promised to keep it clear for her. Well, on the upside of things, the bridge was pretty much complete, so _he_ -Naruto- could take a day or so off to keep his promise. Besides, it wasn't like Gato had an illegitimate son just waiting to exact revenge once Naruto's back was turned.

Right?

_'Oh well, even if such a son does exist, I'm sure Yugito, Haku,Hinata, Tsukiko, Zabuza, and Kuroka can handle things.'_ Naruto thought as he wrapped his arms around Kushina and drew her in a little closer, resting his face in her hair to take in her scent. A scent that nearly drove him wild with desire, which seemed more than a little odd to Naruto, as Kushina had once said that Uzumaki were all but immune to other Uzumaki pheromones. It had something to do with their Devil Aura.

As Naruto understood it, every devil had an aura that had to do with their genetic markers, and made them both highly resistant to, and prone to using, certain types of magic. For example, the Bael Family had an aura that made them resistant to magical damage, and was gifted with a legendary ability called the "Power of Destruction". Thus, as an Uzumaki, Naruto was gifted with an inordinately powerful resistance to Charm magic, but also had an affinity for it's use that was practically instinctive. In other words, a Bael member would naturally exude a feeling of danger, while an Uzumaki would exude an unnatural level of sex appeal.

Normally an Uzumaki would use pheromones to get past any innate resistance to this aura, but in some cases it was possible to simply "blast" someone with the aura. Doing this was practically an absolute certain way to getting some nooky. Or at least it is, if your target was human and without a Binding Seal, but few devils bothered binding humans to themselves, seeing them more as "pets" than proper brides. It was only slightly less certain with those of other races. Oddly, devils had the least resistance to it next to unbound humans.

Naruto was abruptly brought out of his thoughts by a searing and passionate kiss from the very woman who currently resided within his arms, and for a few minutes Naruto allowed himself to simply enjoy the taste of her lips. Kushina's kiss had always tasted of strawberries and salt ramen, a _very_ unusual flavor, but not one Naruto could bring himself to dislike. It was unique, like the woman who bore it, and he wouldn't trade it for anything in any of the multitude of worlds. To Naruto, there would only ever be one Kushina.

Should anyone, anywhere, threaten _HIS_ Kushina... Murder would be the least of the things Naruto would be guilty of. The same went for any of his girls, as one would expect. It was simply that as the woman who birthed him, Kushina held a little more of his heart than normal.

Breaking the kiss, Kushina's smoldering eyes met Naruto's. "Good morning, Naruto-kun. I hope you remember what tonight is."

A smile formed on Naruto's face. "Good morning, Kushina, and yes, I remember. Harvest Moon, the day you asked me to keep open for you. I assume you have everything ready?"

Kushina lay her head back on his chest, and hummed in content. "Yes, everything is ready. All we need to do now is go to where custom dictates, and we can finally be one."

Naruto placed a kiss on top of her head. "Yes, we will finally become one."

The two of them lay there, basking in each other's presence and the warmth of dawn's rays. Typically the sun had a negative effect on devils, but even a devil can learn to enjoy the warmth it gives. It doesn't take long, and none of them ever really feel at home in the daylight, but it was fully possible.

The door to the room opened a crack and a bright lavender-white eye peeked through, before opening the door fully, revealing Hinata in an outfit that practically screamed "Fuck Me!". A short leather two piece ensemble of corset and mini-mini skirt, and a sultry smile that left NOTHING to the imagination. It looked to have been invented by Anko!

_'Seriously,'_ Naruto wondered, _'what in the Underworld happened to that shy little girl I first met?'_

Hinata entered the room bearing a laden tray of food and drink. "Ah, good, you're awake. Here's breakfast, Naruto-sama, Kushina-sama." She placed the tray on a small bedside table, before bowing to them, showing a great amount of creamy white cleavage, then straightening with dimples in her cheeks, and asking with a sultry voice, "Will there be _anything_ else?"

Naruto could feel himself rising to the occasion, but a quick glance at Kushina's face convinced him to hold off for now. "No, Hinata-chan, that will be all. It's the Harvest Moon tonight, and you know that means this entire day is for Kushina."

Hinata pouted cutely, somehow looking as innocent as an Angel, and bowed again before leaving, closing the door behind her. _'How the Hell does Hinata managed to look so damned innocent even while wearing those kinds of clothes?!'_ Naruto wondered. It shouldn't be possible for a devil to project that kind of innocent air, yet Hinata could do so at the drop of a hat. It was somewhat disturbing, yet also arousing to think about ravishing that innocent look.

Shaking his head, Naruto joined Kushina in devouring the breakfast Hinata brought them. He had a feeling he was going to need all the energy he could get. He just knew, it was going to be a _very_ long and tiring day.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

The morning proceeded as it had for the past several days; breakfast, followed by splitting up for assignment, some going with Tazuna to the bridge, at least one to stay with the house, the others to training. This was one of Naruto's turns to watch the bridge, so in an effort to keep his word, he brought Kushina with him, and they spent the morning talking about things he had missed in Konoha.

It seemed the civilians were trying to get the old Civilian Council back into power. However, the Hashira, Hyuuga, and Aburame were neatly working together to nip that problem in the bud. Apparently the Hashira Clan was making waves in Konoha while Naruto had been gone, and it had been only about a week. They certainly weren't resting on laurels, that was for sure, as they had brought to light no less than thirty individual cases of both civilian and shinobi corruption. Problems in the Academy, in the storefronts, in the banks, and even in ANBU; The Hashira were cleaning the house that was Konoha, and they were doing it with a vengeance.

Naruto was begining to see a certain pattern in the way the Hashira operated, however. They would locate the damning evidence, report it to the Hokage, then lead the proverbial charge in getting the problem dealt with. They never once took initiative, but everything they brought to light was based in the darkness. If Naruto didn't know better, he'd have suspected the Hashira were descended from Angelic stock.

That idea, however, was blown out of the water by the fact that he had not felt any kind of Light or Holy energy permeating the Hashira Clan Head, Taikan. Oh, he felt an absolutely massive amount of supernatural energy, but he had been unable to properly classify it, save for the knowledge that it was neither Holy nor Demonic. Naruto had merely shrugged it off as a large chakra pool, but with the pattern emerging from the Hashira's actions, he began to wonder if he should have looked deeper.

Lunch came around, and with it a change of the bridge guard in the persons of Haku and Kuroka. The infamous Black Cat had integrated into Naruto's group easily, and when her love of pranks was learned, her place was practically forgone. One thing she made clear, though, was that she had _not_ bonded herself to Zabuza, so after the child forming within her was born and had finished nursing, she'd probably be looking for an even stronger male to mate with.

Zabuza had sighed in relief at the news. he didn't mind being a father, but marriage, even just being permanently bound, was not something he felt comfortable with. So to know he was still "free" was a large burden off his shoulders. He'd still be there for his child, though. Only a grade "A+" asshole wouldn't be.

-Somewhere in Suna, a red haired man in a veil sneezed-

**XXXXXXXX**

**Break**

**XXXXXXXX**

Dusk came, as it was wont to do, with Kushina and Naruto stepping out of a transportation circle, and into what Naruto could only describe as an open arena-style bower. A large circular area with raised seating surrounded another large circular space primarily occupied by a giant round bed, covered in high-quality silk sheets and "hidden" by sheer white, transparent veils.

Not exactly what he was expecting.

"Well, I feel stupid, but I think I need to ask: What is this?" Naruto said, confusion lacing his words.

Kushina giggled into her hand. "Silly man, this is the Uzumaki Wedding Night Theatre. Here newly-wed Uzumaki would demonstrate their love for each other under the combined gazes of the Harvest Moon, and the rest of the Family. However, as we are the only two Uzumaki we know of currently, the eyes shall be those of our ancestor's spirits."

Naruto sighed. "In other words, it was mass exhibitionism. Any particular reason?"

The red-head nodded. "As Uzumaki, our pheromones and other powers dealing with lust are much more potent than the average devil, as a result we are the most promiscuous of devil-kind. This ceremony was a way to mystically bond two Uzumaki, by taking in each other's purest essence, our bodies, minds, and hearts are opened to each other. In this way we will share a bond on a level no other can understand, save another bonded Uzumaki pair. The Harvest Moon is the primary agent in this ceremony, as it augments our powers over lust and fertility nearly fifty-fold."

Naruto was lost in her voice and explanation, but he got the gist of it. It was a test, of sorts, if the to-be-mates could open up to each other absolutely, and then bound them stronger than any Seal could hope to do.

"So, aside from have hot, long sex, what do we have to do?" Never let it be said that Naruto didn't have his priorities straight. Like any true Uzumaki male his mind was focused firmly upon one thing at the moment: how to get that incredibly hot woman to have sex with him of her own will. Well, that and getting justice for wrongs committed against those he care for, but that was definitely second.

Come to think of it he had a Justice-Whooping to give Riser Phenex at some point. The man apparently ignored the fact that Rias was off the proverbial market, and still pursued her. Gonna have to deal with that.

Oh, wait a moment, Kushina was waving her hand in front of his face. Must have gotten stuck in those random thoughts again. Naruto shook his head, and gave the woman a nod to show he was paying attention.

"Well, nothing happens til the moon is overhead, with the stars out. So we have time to dress in the traditional garments." She indicated two wooden boxes behind them, where said outfits resided. "Upon the moon gaining an over head position, we approach the alter-bed from opposite sides, releasing our powers and pheromones at full strength, allowing them to mix and affect each other. We then climb upon the bed, and remove each other's garments, followed by the hottest, sweatiest, and possibly dirtiest sex you'll ever experience. Doing all of this will create a powerful bond between us, and quite possibly get me pregnant at the same time. The power of these Marks will be overshadowed by the strength of our combined auras, so there's no point in even asking about them."

Naruto nodded. The Marks weren't completely fool proof, it simply gave the non-Clan members of his Peerage a fair sample of his own Aura of Lust, so as to be able to resist pretty much anything out there. Though Naruto suspected that the primary reason the Marks were useless here would be because they were based more on will, and since both of their wills would be centered on pure sexual enjoyment, the Marks would read it as ambivalent toward pregnancy, and thus not bother to activate. Either way, he wouldn't be surprised if Kushina did, indeed, come out of this session pregnant.

"Oh, one last thing. This ceremony is to continue until the night past the Hunter's Moon."

Naruto's jaw dropped. _the Hunter's Moon?!_ That was the next full moon after the Harvest Moon! Twenty-eight days away! There was no way someone could survive that much sex! Not sane, at least.

Naruto gulped loudly. "So, you mean to tell me, that I'll have to survive thirty days of sex?"

Kushina giggled. "Of course not." Naruto sighed in relief, "I mean to tell you that you have to survive twenty-nine and a half days of sex!" She finished with a smile at her logic. The Harvest Moon was technically only the second half of the first day, and they weren't supposed to stop until the night _after_ the Hunter's Moon. So, twenty-nine and a half days.

Naruto was absolutely certain now; if Kushina _didn't_ come out of this pregnant, there would be something monumentally wrong! He briefly wondered about his Team and the mission. The job would be done in about two weeks, and he'd be expected to show his face at the debriefing with the Hokage. Could he send a Kage Bunshin for that, or something?

Another miscellaneous thought popped into Naruto's head a that moment. _'Thinking of Hokages, I wonder if Kushina even bothered trying this Uzumaki sex-a-thon with Dad? And if she did, how long did he last?'_

As if reading his mind, Kushina gained an evil smirk. "If you're wondering about the mission debrief with Hiruzen, don't. I cleared you for this before I left Konoha, so he's not expecting you. And as for that other thought; yes, I tried this with your father, but the poor bastard only lasted a day, and from that you were conceived."

Naruto blinked. "Did you actually read my mind, or were those things you just thought I'd ask about?"

Kushina laughed. "The second, I assure you. Minato asked about the ceremony too. Though his question was if anyone actually made it through the full time."

"And? Did any make it?" He asked, obviously curious.

"Yes. Your grandparents, as one example. As a matter of fact, most make it through at least fourteen days. I do hope you won't disappoint me, my beloved Son." She teased.

Well, damn, Naruto wouldn't have taken her as one who enjoyed the idea of mother-son incest play. Even if it wasn't really "play" for them, but reality. Not that he was complaining, there was something indescribably hot about getting to "play with Mom". Especially when his mother was as good-looking as Kushina.

He turned a smoldering gaze upon her, and spoke in a husky voice that caused shivers to run the length of Kushina's spine pleasantly. "Oh, there's no need to worry, my beautiful Mother. I believe that you and I will make it through the full _thirty days_."

There was no way he was going to lose this challenge.

_**TIME FOR THE EVIL AUTHOR! CHAPTER END!**_

**XXXXXXXX**

**Ending Notes**

**XXXXXXXX**

Oh, come now. You didn't honestly think I was going to try and write 30-day long Lemon, did you? Fuck that; I'm mentally unstable, not stupid, suicidal, or insane. Please keep that in mind for future reference.


End file.
